Light vs Dark Once More
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Skeleton King and Shredder managed to get away and now are on the run, to find what they need to conquer the universe and to destroy their enemies. The Ninja Turtles and Monkey Team are after them. With a problem in their path, will they be able to stop..
1. Look Up Info & End Up With a Bad Surpris

**New story from us: Halloween Witch and UgunsGreka Fans! This is our second story we are working together! (Cheers!)**

**This is the long waited sequel for 'Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One'! I bet you folks are anxious to read it, so I'll do this short.**

**Disclaimer: We own neither of the shows or characters, all we own are the OC (Halloween – Jasmine and me (Greka) – Sora), as well as the made up planets.**

**Let's not forget this: Full Summary:**

**Skeleton King and Shredder managed to get away and now are on the run, to find what they need to conquer the universe and to destroy their enemies. The Ninja Turtles and Monkey Team are after them. With a problem in their path, will they be able to stop the two evils? Or will they fail trying?**

**This is it!**

_Let 'Light vs. Dark Once More' begin!_

_Chapter 1: Looking For Information and Ending Up with a Bad Surprise_

**Sora's Point Of View:**

We've been after Skeleton King and Shredder for a while. Two months to be exact, but they got a head start and we can't cut it. Leo just keeps looking worried all the time (I think he'll soon pass out from all that worrying); Don is trying to make some adjustments with Otto and Johnny Sunspot to the Locators; Raph is hanging out with Jazz, God knows where on this Robot; Sprx tried to flirt with Nova, but ended up with a black eye from the golden monkey (well, he was asking for one); Gibson was doing some system check up; Antauri probably meditating in his room; Chiro looking for any suspicious anomaly in space. Am I and Mikey-kun the only ones with nothing to do?

"I'm bored!" Mikey announced.

"So am I." I added in a quitter voice.

"Shut it shell-for-brains." Raph's voice sounded from who knows where.

"I'm bored Sora." He told me.

"What am I? Your personal entertainer?" I asked him.

"Maybe you got a movie along with you." He said.

"I did bring along few." I answered. Is eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah," I showed the first movie I got from my bag, 'Detective Conan Movie: Captured In Her Eyes.'

"Oooh! This was a good one!" Mikey took the movie, took out the small player and put the movie in it.

**Time Skip: One hour later**

"Everyone to the Command Center." Chiro's voice sounded through the intercom.

"We just got to the good part!" Mikey whined and put the movie on pause. Tad grumpy for interrupting our time, we went to the Command Center to see the Robots coordinates set on some dark looking planet.

"What's with that planet?" Mikey asked.

"Only polluted to no recognition." Jasmine answered to that.

"We're going to land on it. Maybe we'll find some information about them." Leo explained. _Ah, information hunt. That explains it._

"What's so special about this planet?" Don asked.

"Hexos is known for its bed reputation for criminals hiding there or something regarding them. Best way of finding something about them would be going to a place where they go." Nova answered to that. _That makes sense._

"Landing soon." Otto announced to us.

"We're also low on food, so we should split up in smaller groups to find information and to get food." Gibson looked at his list of charts.

"If we can make groups of three, then the Food Group could be…Mikey, Sora and….Alianna." Leo pointed at us.

"Sure." Alianna said.

"Good choice bro!" Mikey hugged me in a bear hug. _Air, please! On second thought, HUG!_

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The three of us walked to find a good store, where the men won't stare at me and Alianna like some fresh meat on sale. _Brrr, those gave me the chills. Or is it winter here?_ Unlike normal Earth snow, this planet had grey and black. Jazz wasn't kidding; the pollution really is bad here.

"Check it out. A nice looking store." Mikey-kun went inside.

"I better see, if he doesn't buy anything that won't do us any good." Alianna followed him, leaving me in the snow. She knows what we need better then I do.

"So, is it true? About The King of All Undead finding it? The Gem Stone?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see some dog like alien talk to some squid like one.

"Not so loud! Do you want everyone to hear it? Let's go." Doggy left with Squidy. _King of All Undead? Sounds like Skeleton King. Better take a look at this. _

After few minutes, they stopped in some hell as dirty ally way, where they continued their conversation.

"So, is it?" Squidy asked.

"Yes, it is. I heard it from some monkey in the Boney Pub." Doggy replied.

"That is serious. It means nine more and we might be dead!" Squidy gasped.

"Relax! Those ten were lost for at least a millennia and the fact they found only one is just a coincidence. Plus, the legends never did tell where to look for those gems, so no need to worry about everything meeting its end." Doggy yelled at Squidy, "Besides, the monkey was drunk and he could have blurted out something incorrect."

"Well, that calms me down." Squidy commented.

Suddenly doggy sniffed the air, "We got company." _Shell._

"Come out, come out. Or Big W might get mad." Doggy said. _That's his name? How lame._

"Better do as Big W said, if ya want to live." Squidy added. I came out of the corner. Two aliens shouldn't be hard. _I think._

"Looks like jackpot." Big W whistled.

"Let's get her!" Squidy added.

"After we find out what she heard." They attacked me.

You know, for two lame minded thugs, they sure are tough. But both are slow for me.

"Chick knows how to fight. I like those." Big W said.

"Well, you'll have to find another one." I got another kunai ready.

"Nah, I like you. Don't you agree, boys?" Few more dogs came out. _Double shell._ A sudden flash appeared in front of me.

"Hey. Can I join in?" Alianna!

"You bet. Where's Mikey?" I saw that he wasn't here.

"Still at the store." She answered and wiped the floor with some of those dogs.

"What is he doing there?" I asked, as one got knocked on ground.

"I got no idea, besides buying some food." She answered.

"Speaking of knowing, I heard those two talk about something that might be important." I told her.

"Oh? Might shar-Ah!" She got hit in the back by an energy blaster!

"Alianna!" I grabbed her before she fell.

"I'm fine." She tried to stand on her own.

"So you heard us, huh? Looks like two more bodies added to my list." Squidy aimed at me this time.

"Dream on!" Alianna attacked with her whip on him, knocking that blaster out, but he got another one and shot at her. Hitting her and made her hit her head on the wall. And then aimed at me.

"Your turn." He got ready. I threw a kunai. Fast and hard. It went in threw his veins and exited threw his left hands elbow.

"AH! You little…I'm getting out of here." He ran away. I ran to Alianna, who was still knocked out.

"Hey. Wake up. Wake up. Let's get out of here. Alianna?" I shook her, but no reaction. I started to fear the worst and took a look at my hands. They were covered with _her blood_.

"If…if I didn't follow them, then she…she…" I just screamed after that and everything went black.

**Michelangelo's Point Of View:**

Finally I got everything on the list. Now to find the girls and on my way to the Robot, to warm up my frozen blood. Sometimes it stinks being a cold-blooded turtle. I heard a somehow familiar scream coming from some ally. Sora. The next thing I know is that I'm running to her. I found her and Alianna on ground out cold. Okay, Alianna is bleeding badly, while Sora doesn't have any visible injuries. I ran to the girls, to find them still alive, but cold. I quickly grabbed the communicator and started calling someone.

"What do you want Mikey?" I heard Raph's voice.

"I got some problems here!" I told him.

"What'ya do? Ate everything?" He joked.

"Not funny! Sora and Alianna are out cold and Alianna is bleeding badly!" I yelled at him.

"Shell, what?" He said.

"Raph, what's going on?" I heard Leo.

"Mikey says Sora and Alianna are out cold and one of them is injured." Raph replied.

"What? We'll be there." Leo ended the transition. _They better hurry, or I might not forgive them for being slow._

**Ten Minutes Later:**

They _finally_ came. I wanted to yell at them for being slow, but decided not. They were on the look out for something regarding both bad guys when I called.

"They do look bad. We have to get them back." Don looked at the girls. We wrapped them up and carried to the Robot.

**UgunsGreka Fans**

Gibson and Don were doing a check on Alianna, who had the worst hits. Sora seems to only have lost conscience. It looks like Alianna is finally waking up.

"What hit my head?" She asked groggy.

"The wall did." Otto replied, "It left a bump on your head." She touched her head to find out that Otto is telling the truth.

"Other then a slight bump, no remaining injuries. Just few scratches." Gibson finished his check.

"Where's Sora?" She asked.

"Sleeping sound. She must have got knocked out." Sprx guessed.

"Something wrong?" Leo asked.

"She said she heard them, the attackers, talk about something important, but didn't manage to tell me." Alianna explained, as she got up.

"Once, she wakes up, she'll tell us." Don said. _Then why do I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach? _It looked like Jazz was thinking the same thing. Then we heard a quite groan coming from Sora. Looks like she's waking up!

"Sora?" I straightly went to her.

"Wait in line!" Jazz told me and went to Sora.

"I get first dibs!" I countered.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you…Hey!" Jazz suddenly realized. _Heh, heh, the good old Bugs Bunny trick. Never fails._ Looks like the commotion woke Sora up faster. She slowly opened her eyes, while they adjusted to the light and then looked around with a blank look on her face. She turned her head towards me and Jazz and her eyes still looked blank. It started to creep me out.

"You okay?" Jazz asked, but she got no response.

"Did you learn to sleep with your eyes open?" I tried to joke, but still no response.

"Donny, Sora is acting weird." I told my braniac brother.

"Sora? Is that my name?" Sora suddenly asked, "Who are you?" Everything around me suddenly felt itself crumble at those questions.

**Well, how was it? If you read what I accidentally blurted out in the Q's and A's in the other story, you could have known about it. Hope it was good and you guys enjoyed it.**

**UgunsGreka Fans out!**

**Quick Witch Note:**

**Hey guys, its Halloween Witch here, I just wanted to let you all know that unlike the first story, Greka and I won't be able to post theses chapters daily because we're not far enough into the story to be able to do that along with all the content we're putting into this story, so the chapters will be updated weekly on Fridays, so remember to check!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. Anger Run

_Light vs. Darkness Once more_

_Chapter 2: Anger Run_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I stared at the girl I had called best friend for the past six, nearly seven years before me and stood frozen. She didn't know them, she didn't know herself, she didn't know _me_.

"What do you remember then?" I asked her slowly.

"I don't remember anything." Sora spoke up softly. "I don't know any of you."

"You- you-you don't remember me?" I questioned worriedly. She shook her head. "What about Mikey? You call him Mikey-kun." I said as I pulled him by the back of his bandanna tails and held his face in Sora's vision. She still shook her head. I threw him off to the side with no worry for his well being. "Your family?" Another shake.

"Jasmine, maybe it would be best if you waited outside the lab while Donatello and I take care of Sora." Gibson said.

"And why would I do that?" I snapped at him harshly.

"Because, you're scaring the lot of us, including Sora." True to his word, when I looked at Sora, she seamed scared of me, something she hadn't been in a long time. "She doesn't need your temper right now, only love and our patience. If you need to blow off some steam, maybe you should head to the training room or onto the planet."

"I don't like the idea of her going onto the surface though." Chiro said. "You know how much trouble she gets in when she goes anywhere with her temper at max."

"I don't care what the hell you think right now Chiro, I either destroy the planet or the robot, take your pick." I snarled at him.

"I'd rather neither."

Conflicting emotions, anger, rage, sadness, depression. They all raced inside of me, fighting for dominance, I wanted to hurt, I wanted to hurt others, I wanted to cry, I wanted others to cry in my ever rising rage. My body shook from it all; Raph could see that clear as day. He hurried over to my side and held me. I did all I could to keep myself from hurting him, when I didn't want to, but I had to let out all this negative energy.

"I don't care what the hell you think kid, but I'm taking her to the surface before she ends up killing _you_." Raph growled at him before he picked me up and carried be outside the robot in a rush.

My breath came out in shaky gasps as I tried to keep myself from struggling out of Raph's arms. I'm sure he felt me tense, because when he was far enough from the robot, he set me down and I took off into the forest. As soon as anything got in my way, I started punching at it in my fit of rage. A tree came before me; I lifted it from the ground and through it to the side. A rock came in my way, I threw my fist against its surface, and it was dust in the next second.

Tears streaked down my face like lava on the side of a mountain. It came quickly, and it left its marks on the side of my face. They continued to fall, no matter what I did. I just lost my sister; she lost her memories, there for she is gone, for now, maybe forever. Losing her, it makes me want to throw myself off a cliff and refuse my body's abilities to try and save me.

_If she doesn't come back, I want to die…_

Besides Raph, Sora was all I ever had in the world. She always came first before anything else; she was my little sister, the one I couldn't let go of.

I then felt myself drop to the ground, after tripping on a tree root or rock to my side, I didn't care what. I just stayed on the ground and cried out my tears, letting my screams be known that I was in pain. I felt a hand on my back soon enough, I felt the large three fingers and I knew it was Raph. He slowly pulled my face from the ground and held me against his chest.

"Well, lookie what we got here Big W, another little lady and her green boyfriend." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a giant dog creature and a squid like one next to it. I looked at them as the tears began to harden themselves and only anger remained. Rage hardened on my face and the two of them backed slightly.

"Ya know Mr. T; that face that girl gots is just like that girl from a few hours ago, ya know, the brunette with brown eyes."

"Oh yeah!" The dog man said. "The one that we were beating until her friend showed up, that half-bald girl with the energy whip. Ha! It's a good thing we got out of there when we did. They're probably dead now."

The rage inside me raised ten fold when they spoke of their encounter with the girl this morning; they were talking about Sora and Alianna. I felt my blood boiling. _They were the reason she can't remember anything!_

"YOU DAMN ASSHOLES!" In their sudden fear of me in the moment, I had jumped to my feet and used my powers to pin them to a tree. "THAT WAS MY SISTER! YOU MADE HER FORGET EVERYTHING! SHE DOESN'T- she doesn't…" I sobbed as I swayed on my feet and Raph held me as I steadied myself. I glared at them, "SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" I ripped myself from Raph's hold and used my powers to choke them. The two of them fought for air and blood, from the crushed muscles, shot from their throats.

"Pl-pl-ease!" One of the coughed harshly as his body did its best to find a way around my power to get air. "Let-u-us go!"

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't kill them. Sora would never forgive me, the new her or the real her, if I had killed another out of revenge. I released my hold on their necks, but I kept them pinned to the trees. They gasped for air and I stepped closer to them.

"You two really wanna live?" I asked them, they trembled at my glare, or at what my powers just did to them.

"Yes, we'll do anything!" The squid creature cried out.

"Then you'll answer my questions with the most honesty you have in you, because if you don't…" I gestured to the path behind me which I had destroyed. "You may end up like that path behind me. Clear?" They both nodded their heads and I stepped slightly closer to them.

"Good, my first question, my sister over heard you two earlier today, what did she hear that you didn't want her to hear?" I asked as they shook in their skin.

"She heard about us- a… talking about the King of the Undead." The dog creature said.

"Skeleton King, that's his name, don't forget it." The two of them nodded in fear. "Now what about him did you hear?"

"He… a- and his partner, that Bloody Armor Man-"

"The Shredder," I corrected the squid creature.

"Found one of the Gems of Darkness."

"What are the Gems of Darkness?" I questioned.

"The Gems of Darkness are apparently a set of ten gems that were filled with evil power, that once they are all gathered and place in the correct places on a broken stature hidden in the universe, they give all the power of the universe to the person or people who stand before the statue, and if they're good it turns them evil. After that, they continue to give the person or people power, but the gems then become very vulnerable and can be destroyed and the power lost forever."

"How do you tell the gems apart?"

"There are ten of them, each has it own name. Sapphire Eye, Amethyst Eye, Ruby Flame, Emerald Lock, Diamond Temple, Topaz Pit, Peridot Claws, Garnet Claws, Opal Ring and Onyx Chalcedony Heart."

"What one does Skeleton King and Shredder have and where did they find it?"

"They say that Opal Ring was found first, it was on a planet in this system, called Hexis, the twin sister planet of this one here, Hexos. The planet's uninhabitable and has been that way for many eons. They apparently found it at the southern pole of the planet, in a set of dark ruins that had been sealed for as long as the plant's been dead." I nodded.

"Does anyone know how to track the gems?"

"Our best guess is that they would be in the same type of ruins that the first one was found in, so you'd have to go there and check. We don't know anything else other then that."

"My last question, what the hell did you two do to my sister that made her lose her memories?"

"She got amnesia?" The squid man asked.

"That's common in these parts," the dog man said. "It's due to some sort chemical in the air, which is why few people ever come here, 'cept us outlaws. Then chemical is activated when an extreme emotion is felt. The half bald girl was bleeding a bit when we took off, my guess was the brunette freaked out when she saw the blood, and the chemical in her system must have shut down the memory portion of her mind. It takes a few months for the memories to slowly come back, but they come back to you little bit by little bit, as the chemical runs thought your system. Eventually, they'll remember everything, so long as more of that chemical doesn't get in their system and they freak out again, or else they lose all their memories for good."

"Then why am I not affected? I've been on a rampage for a while, why am I not like my sister?" I growled.

"Because you got powers girly, powers keep the chemical from gettin' to your brain, so you could live here for the rest of your life and never have that problem. Same thing with your friend behind ya, he's got powers too, so he's safe for life." It was only then that I remembered that Raph was still there behind me. I turned to face him and let out a shaky breath.

"Raphie..." He nodded when he saw my hidden question in my eyes. He walked up to me and picked me up in his arms before her let the two outlaws down from the tree.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at the two of them, they fled easily out of the area, and Raph slowly walked us back to the robot.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Are you sure about this information Raphael?" I heard a voice say off in the distance.

"Yes Master Splinter, I'm sure. I was right behind her while she questioned the two aliens." I heard my Raphie say. I must have been out of it for a while. I still felt his warmth around me. I must still be in his arms. But he's sitting down; my weight isn't just against his arms. I'm curled up into his chest. I groaned as I hear the voices around me murmur louder.

"Good, she's waking up." I heard a snooty voice in the back say. I honestly know that it's Chiro's. "Now we can here what she has to say."

There was a loud slapping sound in the back, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Master Offay and Nova next to the collapsed body of Chiro, which was in a pile on the floor. I giggle a little at the sight of him. I loved it when they beat him up.

"You okay Jazz?" Donny asked.

"I'll be fine Donny." I waved him off and shifted in Raph's arms. He set me down, but kept a firm grip on me to keep me from falling. My metal state still wasn't all the best.

"So is the information that Raphael told us true, Jasmine?" Gibson questioned. "The gems? Skeleton King and Shredder? Are they all connected?"

"Yes, it's all true." I whispered. "If you guys will excuse me though, I'm tired; I'm gonna go take a nap." The others nodded and bid me a good rest and Raph held my body as we walked back to the _Hell's Fire_, where we were staying on the Robot. When we got there though, I was surprised to see Sora on my bed, looking at some of the pictures I had hanging on the wall and in a scrap book I made a year or so ago.

"Sora?" I questioned. She jumped at my voice and turned to me in a rush. To be honest, I was surprise, even in her state of lost mind; that Mikey wasn't with her. It seamed so out of his character.

"Go check on Mikey while I talk to her Raph." I whispered in his ear. "I think he's taking this pretty hard." He looked at me worriedly and I looked up at his eyes sadly. "Please Raphie?"

"Promise you'll be careful and not use much energy?" He questioned softly.

"I promise Raphie." He sighed and released me from his hold, as much as I loved his large, warm arms around me; I needed to talk to Sora. "I'll be back in a bit then."

"I'll see you then Raphie." He nodded and stepped out of my ship and closed the door. I turned back to see shy, lost Sora huddled in a corner. "Don't be afraid Sora, I'm not angry your here."

"But you were angry this morning." She argued.

"Yes, I was angry, but not at you. I could never hate you Sora." I walked over next to her and slowly grabbed the album that she had tossed next to her when we had stepped into the room. "I was angry at the two creatures that attacked you; the ones that made you lose all your memories because you hit the back of your head, where all your memories of all of us are."

She slowly nodded her head and looked over from my side as I opened the album. There were old and new pictures in there, some dating back to when Sora and I were living on the _Hell's Fire_ and the newest were when we got on the Robot all together, we took a group shot.

"Jazz?" She asked. I turned to her in surprise.

"I thought you didn't remember anything?" I questioned.

"I don't remember much, but I remember some things, little flashes." She said faintly. "I saw you a few times as I tried to remember today, I saw you… stabbed."

I sighed softly as I hesitantly looked at her. "I was stabbed, Skeleton King, a bad guy we're trying to take down, stabbed me with his scepter, you probably remember that because you lost your memory after Alianna was shot, and you collapse next to her. You possibly associated it with that since we both almost died."

"You did it because of the guy that was behind you today, right?" She asked me worriedly. "You protected him because you loved him?"

"Wouldn't you, if you carried for someone enough?"

"I guess, when I think of love, my memories start coming back, but their fuzzy. I see that orange masked giant turtle that I saw this morning, and he was holding me, kissing me on top of my head, and I was happy." She nudged me so I'd look at her and away from the album. "Did I love him?"

I looked sadly at my lost sister. I didn't acknowledge her and I turned through the papers of the album until I came to her last birthday we celebrated here in space. She and Mikey were kissing happily together with cake all over their faces from the previous food fight.

I showed her the picture and she gasped. She ran her fingers over it and tears slipped from her eyes. "I think I remember him a bit, Mi-Mi-Mi-"

"Mikey." I finished for her. "You always called him Mikey-kun though, out of love and respect." I paused and gave her a moment to absorb it all. "You had been dating him for almost a year when I came and Skeleton King attacked Earth, your home planet." She placed her hands on the sides of her head and she groaned in pain. I placed my hand on her back and she hunched forward, like she was going to be sick. "Are you alright Sora?"

"So many memories!" She shouted. "It's too much!" She yelled. She looked like she was going to scream for a moment before I saw her fall to the ground.

"Awe shit!" I yelled, I rushed to her side and checked her vitals. She seamed alright, but she hit her head again. "Damn it all to hell! Don't do this to me again Sora!"

**Witch's Note:**

**I bet all of you hate me right now, but you have to admit, this stuff keeps you guys on the ends of your seats. Sorry that this chapter didn't get up until now, my Mom picked me up from school for a doctor's appointment, then we went to a few banks, saw a school bus nose lodged into a store wall (like it had been crashed, didn't see anyone hurt though), went to get some pie plates and ran into one of my Mom's old friends and they talked for half an hour, we picked up dinner, and I just got done eating it a short while ago. (Sigh) Anyone wanna take my place?  
><strong>

**Okay, so here's the major thing I need to tell you guys (besides my lateness), Jasmine and Raph (and some of the other characters who didn't voice themselves) were pretty upset that no one wanted to give them questions (as you saw in the Q's & A's last time) so please send more in, cuz we're doing this all over again, and a hint for the future, the rest of our single bachelors are getting ladies of their own. (Leo, Donny, Antauri, Gibson and Otto). We've already planned them out sadly so no one can make up their own, but maybe Greka and I will do something like that in the future.  
><strong>

**Please Remember to Review and Send in Questions! Also, if you're a fan of my story _Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja_ please look at the vote poll I have up if you didn't already, Which OC do you like the best? And be watching for the last chapter that's coming out on Sunday!  
><strong>

**Love ya guys and see ya later!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. Towards to Hexis

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Towards to Hexis.**

**Jasmine's Point Of View:**

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Sora lost conscience again! Oh man, I hope she won't forget everything again!_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up. Sora?" I shook her lightly. She stirred and opened her eyes. She slowly got up as she held her head, seemingly in pain.

"Itta nani go okotta no ka?" She asked in Japanese.

"Translation please?" I asked.

"What just happened? And why does my head hurt like road kill?" She rubbed her forehead.

"I guess you saw _way_ too many memories, you couldn't take it all and passed out." I guessed. Sora nodded and tried to stand up.

"You think you can stand?" I asked worriedly.

"I can feel my legs, so yeah." Sora answered. She rubbed her head in pain again.

"Maybe some aspirin could help." I suggested and dragged her to the Med-Bay.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

"Here." Donny gave Sora some water and aspirin.

"Eh, thank you." Sora took the medicine uncertainly.

"So, how did she pass out again?" Gibson asked.

"I showed her some pictures, I told her some things and that must have caused a real tsunami of memories at the time." I told Gibson. _Again_.

"Seems that too many memories at one time can provide exhaustion and possible headaches, may even migraines." Gibson said.

"I think I noticed that Captain Obvious." I snapped at him.

"Ma, ma, let's not get nasty at others." Sora tried to calm me down, which, I may note, worked. This might not be _my_ Sora, but it's still Sora.

"Hey! Landing on Hexis soon!" Sprx's voice sounded through the intercom. Finally, maybe we can find something about their whereabouts.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

Wow, those two weren't kidding, when they said that Hexis was dead for eons. The entire planet was a humongous desert, made from dark purplish and red sand (I think I just saw a skeleton of a triceratops in the sand), the skies on the planet look completely black, even during day. The naked, sharp reddish cliffs towered over our heads, dead trees on the sides, waiting for someone to fall on; the water look more polluted then Hexos entirely.

And then we found the ruins.

The ruins possibly were once big and grand, but now they look broken. The once pillars were now crumbled and broken; the road was hidden under the red/purple sand; and the thing that was once a possible temple looked like it suffered from both time and a war. The walls at the top are filled with cracks; ancient writings around the door and on some pillars. To describe it in one word on how this place looks: creepy. And it looks like I'm not the only one thinking the same thing.

Raph was walking right next to me; Leo was looking around for anything that resembled a trap (for a sec I thought he was turning his head like an owl); Donny was looking everything with curiosity, but remained with guard up; Sprx was looking ready for anything; Nova – to crack some skulls; Otto – like Otto; Gibson was being his curious self once more; Chiro was being weary; Jinmay was looking for anything out of the ordinary; Antauri kept a collected face; Mikey was trying to stand close to Sora, but at the same time, keep a distance; and Sora looked rather scared from the surroundings.

"What attacked this door?" Otto pointed out, as we reached the door. It was an old stone door, but rather from looking ruined by time, it looked like something repeatedly was hitting it for a while, almost shattering it.

"Stand back," Nova got her hands ready, "Lady Tomahawk!" She smashed the door open wide. The inside looked no different from the outside: same dark stones, interior design, cracks, but the inside also had skeletons all over the place. Including the walls.

"Someone sure has a thing for the creepy design." Sprx walked in, stepping on some fragment of the floor, which sank in the ground and made a weird sound, as if a mechanism.

"Sprx?" Nova called.

"Yeah?" Sprx turned his head.

"You're an idiot." She replied, just as several hundred, if not thousand, holes appeared on the walls.

"Shell." Raph commented. The holes soon started to shoot long spears at us.

"Take cover!" Chiro yelled out and that is what everyone went to do, after a brief panic second. I saw Sora still standing in her spot.

"Sora move!" I shouted, just as a spear went in her direction. Before it hit her though, she ducked from the spear and it hit the wall behind her. Then Mikey quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away behind some rocks for safety. Two minutes later, the spears stopped coming and the holes closed. Cautiously, we looked for any sudden surprises. Not seeing anything, we got out of our hiding spots.

"Whoa, hate to see the bill for cleaning up this place." Sprx tried to lighten the mood.

"You do know we could have been turned into shish kabobs?" Gibson asked him.

"How was I supposed to know that is a trap Brainstrain?" Sprx asked him back.

Nova just whacked both their heads. "How about we just go and try not to activate any more traps?"

"How?" Otto asked.

"Those kinds of traps could be anywhere, even on the walls." Don looked over the room.

"But not in the air." The Monkey team activated their jet packs.

"And we?" Leo asked.

"You'll just catch a monkey to fly with." Sprx said. So, we did. Leo – Chiro; Donny – Gibson; Raph – Otto; Me - Nova; Mikey – Sprx and Sora – Jinmay. We flew through the air, while trying not to catch on another trap that was waiting for us to turn it on. The deeper we went, the dark and older it looked. More of those ancient writings were on the walls, but none of us could read them to understand what they are saying.

"You know, I don't get how Sora, in her amnesiac state, ducked that spear as if it was a daily basis." Otto said.

"That was probably a reflex. Reflexes are trained in, or natural, to react to a certain situation correctly. In this case, Sora was training to be a ninja, also she knew how to duck and avoid things. The reflexes don't just disappear overnight." Donny guessed. _A simple trained in reflex saved her life. Thank God._

After a while, we reached some big circular room, with a podium and pedestal on it. As the outside, everything was made from black rocks. We landed right in front of it. The pedestal had a spot for something of a ring shape, but it was now gone.

"Security could have been better." We all gave Don a look, "To keep the gem safe, that is."

"What's that?" Sora pointed at something. We all delivered our attention at the big weird disk behind the podium. The disk itself was big, with tons of unknown writings on it and a weird symbol in the middle. At first it looked like a star with the same size star upside down right atop of it, making it a ten end star. One of those ends was having some shine to it. It was in a shape of a ring.

"That could be the symbols for the Gems of Darkness and currently it shows which one should have been here." Gibson guessed.

"Any clue on finding the rest?" Raph asked.

"Maybe these writings can give a clue, but we need to understand them first." Don looked over the walls.

"Let's then get started." Otto said.

"After we get the hell out of here." Sprx suddenly stepped on another trap rock. Once again, holes opened up.

"I swear, I'll kill you one day SPRX-77!" Nova screeched.

"Let's get the shell out of here!" Mikey yelled out, as the spears once again flew at us!

**Heh, heh. Me slightly evil. Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. In a way. So they found the ruins were the Opal Ring was, but still no clue where to look for the rest. Maybe they will find out something more. If we let them that is. (Evil cackle) Whoa, Halloween's evil seems to be contagious. Like it matters. Review!**

**Little Witch's Note: Hey guys, i normally don't say much in Greka's chapters, but I wanted to let you all know that the last chapter of my _'Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja'_ was done, the _Q's & A's_ chapter, and has been up for almost half a week. I've gotten one review for it, so those of you who haven't seen it yet or haven't Reviewed, could you please do so, so that I can know I did a good job on these questions?**

**_Halloween Witch_  
><strong>


	4. Researching After Escaping Death

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 4: Researching After Escaping Death_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

In all honesty, I agreed with Nova, Sprx was gonna get killed one day, and if it wasn't by the enemy or some sort of 'strange' casualty, then it will be by her hands… or mine. I've just about had it when Sprx and his carelessness. On multiple occasions, he's nearly killed the lot of us.

That and I getting a little tired of all these spears jumping out at us. I looked over at my boyfriend. _Raphie, can you hear me?_

_Jazz? How the hell did you get into my head?_ He asked me worriedly.

_It's more the fact that I projected my thoughts though you to your mind and your hearing them in your head, I'm still working on entering a mind with my powers. You're doing the same right now since I just introduced you to it. Now listen, I'm getting a little sick of these spears and what not, wanna help me stop 'em?_

_Now you're speaking my language, what'd ya have in mind?_

_We're gonna freeze the moisture in the air so that all the spears and the spots on the walls where they come out of, then they can't fire at us again._

_What about the ones in the air already after us?_

_Burn them; you think you can handle two elements at once?_

_I think I can handle it, besides, if I get in over my head, you're always there to save me._

_Don't rely on that too much Raphie, even I can only do so much, now wait for my signal._ Raph nodded next to me before I nodded back to him and we turned and stopped.

"Wave of Flames!" We called. Fire burst from our hands and raced forward at the spears, they were turned to dust in an instant and our flames then headed to the walls where the spears were still spouting from. "Ice Prison!" Our flames then turned to ice and covered the walls with a thick layer of frozen water. I sighed, _finally._

_Gonna kill that red monkey one of these days._ Raph said to me angrily through his mind.

_I know Raphie, but you're going to have to get in line, I think Nova's got first dibs._ I told him just as Nova screeched at Sprx again for him being an idiot and she pounced on him and started clawing at his face. It took most of our teams to pull her off of him and hold her back.

_While they're deal with Sprx and Nova, let's go check out that ten pointed star._ My boyfriend nodded and we took off back into the deepest part of the ruins. No one seamed to notice as we took off and hurried back to that strange star behind the Opal Ring's podium.

As soon as we got there, we were faced with the strange writing that apparently even Gibson was having a hard time understanding. But for some strange reason, I recognized this writing. It looked very familiar.

I gasped, _Wait Raphie! I know this writing! I've seen it before!_

_What'cha mean Jazz? _I ignored him and threw him my camera at him, which he caught easily.

_Take pictures of all the words and letters that are on this star, I'm gonna take a closer look at this writing. _Raph didn't argue as I got down on hind legs and took out a flashlight to start reading the writing that is on these stones.

It was difficult to make out, with the years and time and war that had gotten to this and warn it down, but I think I could eventually pull a rough translation. I then grabbed out my sketch pad from my back pack too and started sketching out the letters and slowly translation letters below them.

The star point that had the ring attached to the one end of it was the easiest to make out, though my speech and writing of this language was very rusty. The first one though, had HEXIS written on the star edge with the stone carving of a ring on the end of it. The one next to it seamed to have an image of one of the two eyes; I slowly did my best to make out.

As I put together the phrase though, I started to freak out a little bit. _Could I have already found the second Gem of Darkness?_

_What was that Jazz?_ I turned to face my boyfriend. _What's goin' on Jazzy?_

_I-_ I was cut off talking to him when Otto came up to us with Mikey and Sora behind him.

"Hey guys!" Otto called. "Nova's still trying to kill Sprx so Chiro sent us up a head to help you!"

"Your timing is perfect Otto." I told him and hurried up in front of him.

"It is?"

"Yes it is, look, I need you to go back to the _Hell's Fire_ as fast as you can and grab a small box that has the same colors on it as my hair, bring it here." He looked at me skeptically. "Now Otto." He jumped at the command and flew off to the exit of the ruins. Then I turned and dealt with the two turtles and human girl behind me.

"What was that all about?' Mikey demanded.

"I needed him to get something for me, so I can be sure."

"Be sure of what Jazz?" I looked at him, Mikey and Sora sadly. I sighed.

"What I tell you does not go beyond this area and is not spoken to the others until I am sure that I'm either right or wrong, got it?" I looked at them all harshly, I meant business here. Raph nodded, just as serious as I was, Sora nodded nervously and Mikey nodded eagerly behind her. "Okay," I breathed. "I _might_ have the second Gem of Darkness on the _Hell's Fire_."

"How does that work out?" Mikey asked, he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"The second planet's name I was able to de-code just a moment ago goes by the name of Glacia, a planet that I've told Raph about many times since the beginning of our relationship. I told him how I went there to retrieve a special crystal down on that planet, but those crystals weren't the only thing I found. Now that I think back onto it, I remember that there was a set of ruins just like this one, but made entirely out of ice. Like any explorer would, I took the item that seamed to be the most valuable, which was a large piece of sapphire that seamed to have been shaped into an eye. It could be that I took the Sapphire Eye, without realizing it on my last trip to Glacia." The three jaws around me were dropped and just as I'm sure they were going to bombard me with question, Otto, thankfully, showed up out of nowhere and handed me the box I had asked for.

"Here ya go Jazz, what's in here though that's so important?" I didn't answer him and I slowly opened the lid of my jewelry box. Small priceless gems I had placed in here that I had found, but the king of my gems I kept in the secret compartment in the corner of it. I pulled out the lining in the top left hand corner and pulled out a small square of wood. I put the small bit of wood in the palm of my hand that held the jewelry box in my arms and used my free hand to pull out a large and dark energy radiating sapphire. It was indeed in the shape of an eye and quite power alluring. It almost felt like… it was draining some of my energy, not enough to weaken me, but it took some of my strength.

"You guys can feel the dark energy from it, can't you? This _is _the Sapphire Eye." I held it out for them all to see it, when suddenly, it responded to the ten pointed star behind us and the rest of the ruins. All the letters in their ancient language glowed and I could see them much clearer now. "Raphie, get some picture of every star point, with this information, and some time, I should be able to crack open the locations and names of planets for the other eight Gems of Darkness." He nodded and got back to taking pictures, making sure the flash was off now so he could get the bright blue glowing symbol letters.

"That is so creepy that you already have the eye." Mikey said. "I still don't get how you didn't realize it sooner."

"To be honest, I don't really know either Mikey. At the time, I guess I was just on adventure high and didn't realize it. And I never really had any problems with it onboard the _Hell's Fire_ when I was traveling; it's only now that it's really reacting to anything." I sighed and looked over at my boyfriend, he came back over to my side and handed me my camera.

"Got the pictures you wanted Jazz." I nodded and looked through the memory; he got dead on photos of all the letters. This would really help me in my deciphering.

"Thanks Raphie, you're the best." I leaned up and kissed his jaw, since I was right below him and leaning into his plastron. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we all headed back out to where the others were. Nova was now still as she and the others were investigating the walls that were, for the time being, glowing.

"What the hell did you do Jasmine?" Chiro demanded as we walked toward the exit. I groaned, dealing with him was almost as bad as facing Skeleton King and Shredder, painfully annoying.

"Otto, can you let him know what's going on, I'm tired and I'm gonna take a nap before I start decrypting the ancient language." He nodded and ran up to Chiro and the others, while Raph, Sora and Mikey all continued to walk out with me to the robot.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After having a quick nap back at the robot for an hour or so, Raph and I went to join the others in the command center for me to present and explain what I know and how I knew it.

When the two of us arrived, everyone was seated in every area they could, every ally and member of the Hyper Force and the Hamato's were here. Chrio walked up to me before them all with one of those 'you better tell me everything or I'm gonna kill you' face.

"Explain." He stated dryly.

"Don't you sound happy that I found the second Gem of Darkness?" I questioned sarcastically. "Why don't you go take a nap or something to get you out of your PMSing stage and then we have the meeting when you're not acting like the son of a bitch?"

"Chrio, Jasmine. That is enough." Antauri stated. Chrio seethed but stepped back from me and I turned to look at the second in command. "We all are curious though Jasmine, we understand what Raphael, Michelangelo and Sora told us about _how_ you found the Gem of Darkness and how you were surprised as well, but what we would like to know is about the ancient language that you were able tot read, when even Gibson and Johnny Sunspot were not."

"That would also have to include my trip to Glacia." I told him. "As I'm sure either I or one of the others I've told the story or my visit to Glacia, there were angry spirits there that were protecting the strange crystals that were powerful in anyway. When I proved myself to the spirits that I was worthy enough, they told me of an old forgotten language that was the very walls and structures of the deepest parts of the cave, and that I was worthy to venture down into there. But they knew I would not make it on my own, so one of the spirits there, the leader of them all, placed their finger on my forehead and poured its knowledge into my brain. I then knew the history and how to decipher the ancient language, I could read it, I could write it, hell; I could even speak it if I needed to.

"They then led me down to the bottom of their ruins of ice and showered me where the Sapphire Eye was, though I didn't know about it at the time, and they told me to take it and hide it front the forces of darkness. I did as I was told and took it front the ruins, once I did, all the spirits vanished, they had moved on. Taking the Sapphire Eye was the key to setting them free, but it still needed to be hidden, so I hid it on the _Hell's Fire_. And it hasn't come up again until now."

"Is there anyway that you could teach me this language Jasmine?" Gibson asked. "I'm curious as to figure this out, I detest not knowing this, and it worries me as I've never heard of this 'ancient language', and it quite frightens me so."

"I don't know if I can Gibson, I could try, using the images we got from the tomb and what I know, but I think I'll be spending most of my time trying to figure out the names of the other planets where the other Gems of Darkness are."

"So we know that the Opal Ring was on Hexis and the Sapphire Eye was on Glacia, that's two out of the ten." Donny thought aloud. He turned to look at me. "Any idea on the next planet?"

"Yes and no." I told him. I walked up to the command center screen and showed them the third tip of the ten pointed triangle we found in the ruins on. "Other then the point that had a ring image on it, which was the Opal Ring, none of the other star points actually have a name on it, but a riddle. Glacia's was a simple riddle for me because of my traveling across the galaxy, and I had heard the tale many times. 'He who comes for dominance of the battle field must prove thy worth to the sprits of old. If thy are worthy, then domination and death shall lie in thy hands, fail and join the spirits of old in the frozen land of hell.'"

"That was all written on that one star edge?" Nova questioned. She turned her head toward the screen to see the many marks glowing blue.

"Yeah, the next one is a riddle that I can't quite get my finger on, so we'll all have to put our heads together for this." I walked back over to the screen and changed the image to the third star edge. "My translation will be slow, but I should be able to make it out. 'Hell.. is a world… where thy blood… is shed… and thy will is broken. Bodies of the… past… left to hell, serve the flame of… the war filled crystal.'" I turned back to them. "That's all that's there."

"That narrows down the planet number that it could be on, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes it does, it means that we want to be looking for a planet that filled with fire and where most likely, many wars might have taken place." I replied. "Also, since it's constantly aflame, it wouldn't surprise me if there were multiple volcanoes on it."

"I'm already searching the planet as we speak Jasmine." Gibson said as she worked the controls for the computer and Donny watched in fascination. Soon many images with similar characteristics showed up on screen.

"It looks like even with Jasmine thinning out the number of planets; we still have quite a few to look through." Donny notified. "Volcada, Lavado, Rupton, Blastphia, Blaztrics… the list seams to go on for at least twenty planets or more."

"These are the ones that best fit the description that Jasmine gave us of war, extreme blood shed, fire and volcanoes." Gibson replied. "How are we going to find this 'war filled crystal'?"

"We'll just have to take it one planet at a time until we do find it, maybe split up so we can cover more ground quicker, especially with there being so many of us here." Leo suggested.

"That actually is not a bad plan." Antauri noted. He floated to the center of the command center and looked at everyone. "Everyone should remember their groups from last time, other then our new recruits. The team that took North on Earth will take the first four planets, the team that took West will take the next four, the team that took East shall take the next four, the Earth allies will take the next four plants and the Hyper Force will take the last four. There is an extra set of three that will be looked over by you Jasmine, and a small group of the four turtles, Splinter, and Sora. Everyone grab the names of your planets and get to a ship. Earth allies, I will have Nova go with you so that we will have some way of communication, and to keep her and Sprx separated for the time being. Are we all understood?" No one objected to him. "Alright, everyone get ready to go then."

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, so now Jazz can read ancient writing and two of the Gems of Darkness have been found! Which one do you think will be found next? You guys will find out later! But the clue should have given you enough info.**

**Remember to Review and Send in Questions guys! I love you, but you don't reply as much!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. Search For the Thrid Gem of Darkness

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**5. Search For The Third Gem Of Darkness**

**Raphael's Point Of View:**

Planet Volcadus, the one of the possible places for a Gem of Darkness to be. Man, it looks hot down there. I hope we do find at least a hint about the gem, even if it is a little one. Setting their feet on this planet are: me, Jazz, Sora, Mikey, Donny, Leo and Master Splinter.

"Ready to land on it?" Sprx asked, as they got closer for us to get on the planet.

"Is Jazz the most beautiful girl here?" I asked back, making her get a shade of red and the ones with girlfriends looked at me to make it clear, they have other opinions. I did expect Mikey to comment something, but he didn't even look at my direction. Kind of creepy the way he's been acting. Maybe it's just me.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! Talk about HOT! I feel my freaking feet turn to crispy fry-feet on the lava red ground! The skies are covered by the constant smoke and gasses; there is a volcano or a geyser almost everywhere I look. If this turns out to be an empty walk, I will walk around with ice bags on my feet for a month at least! Although Mikey, being a bare foot like me, doesn't look like he cares about his feet burning up. What's up with that?

I know I usually don't like Mikey, especially when he pranks or gets hyped up, but after Sora woke up with amnesia, I think I rather prefer the loud annoying Mikey instead of the silent creepy Mikey.

"You okay?" I asked him, when we got a little behind the group.

"Yeah." Came a dry replay and silence again.

"You don't look like it. C'mon we're bros, you can tell me." I tried to get him to talk. Man, who would have guessed, that I would try to get Mikey to talk, while I usually try to shut him up?

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong." He looked away from me to Sora. _So, that's it._

"Sora's amnesia is the problem for you?" He looked completely away. _Bulls eye._ "Geez, relax about that. I heard she remembers small things, so with that rate, she could soon remember everything." I tried to cheer him up.

"As if you know how it feels." Mikey said quietly.

"Huh?" I didn't get.

"You got no idea how I feel right now. It feels like a part of my heart is missing and the other part can't live long without it." Mikey told a bit louder.

Okay, he's got a point; I don't know how it feels. But just thinking about Jazz not remembering me or our time together, made me feel like something suddenly died in me. And that was only _thinking_ about it, I bet I would feel a hundred dozen times worse if it really did happen.

"Okay, point. But you don't have to be such an emo because of that." I told him. I think he just ignored me, when he walked by.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked when we took a little break from walking. Looks like she noticed my tense body.

"Just a small talk with Mikey, didn't go like planned." I told her quietly.

"What went wrong?" She sat next to me.

"I'm not exactly sure myself." I told her the conversation.

"You'd really feel that bad?" Jazz asked.

"Probably. How's Sora's memory coming along?" I asked.

"Flashes, small ones, but something's are appearing. Just not too big for now," Jazz told me.

"So it'll take some time." I grumbled.

"Didn't know you cared for your little bro so much," Jazz said.

"Well someone has to. Leo probably is too busy to even notice it and Don…he would probably try to look for a doctor, since he ain't one." I guessed. She could only nod.

**Michelangelo's Point Of View:**

Why the shell in the world, Raph had to bug in something that is none of his business? As if he has any idea how I feel! Shell, he could only feel like me now, only if the same would happen to Jazz! I think I could rant on for a long time, but I just don't feel like it. Maybe Raph does have a point in something: I am kind of emo-ish now. But I don't cut my wrists yet, so I'm not an emo! At least I don't think I am.

I see Sora walking towards some path, alone. Having a bad feeling about this, I quickly followed her. The red walls of the canyon look like lava just dried off of them, while the other side had a GIANT crater. The ground looked like it was made of lava and rocks. Looks like a lava geyser shot up. Or two, make three, four, five, six… ten of them! Yeesh, were does this lava keeps coming from? Do they have some sort of _lava taxes_, where you got to pay with lava?

The ground gave a crack. I saw the crack literally going straight for Sora. And the crack had lava drops coming out of it. _Shell!_ I quickly sprinted towards Sora, grabbed and got us both out of the lava way's was almost perfect, besides the fact that we both almost fell into the pit!

"Hang on!" I screamed at Sora, who was holding my left hand tight enough for me start feeling the absence of blood in it, while I was holding onto a piece of a cliff with my right hand.

"What now?" She screamed back. More cracks appeared and black smoke began to come out of it. It was thick and poisonous.

"We've got to (cough) get out of (cough) here (cough's)." Sora said.

"I (cough) know (cough). Give me (cough) a sec." I see one way of getting up, but I'm not sure, if it is a good idea.

_This better should work or else we're go…ouch! _Guess what? Sora struck a kunai in my hand that was holding her!

"What the shell are you doing?" I asked.

"The rock! It won't hold us both any longer and we both could fall in! I better fall in then us both." Sora was right, the rock is breaking loose. But no way in hell would I let go of her!

"The only way I would let go of you was if I suddenly decided to die along with you." I said when I felt her hand slowly trying to slip out of my hand.

"Don't let go." I just said, when again her grip tightened.

**Raphael's Point Of View:**

Odd. Mikey and Sora have disappeared from our group and we can't find them.

"Where the shell is he?" I finally asked out loud, when the closest places were searched.

"They couldn't have gone on their own to investigate; this place is too dangerous to split up." Leo noted. Yeah, and the thing for any of us getting into trouble could only make it worse. _Where could they be?_ Jazz decided to take a look from the volcano, which seems to be un-active at the moment, for a better chance to find them.

"There!" She pointed towards a path with smoke coming from it. Loosing no time, I ran towards the path, while avoiding the surprises of the geysers. When I found the missing two, Mikey holding onto a rock and Sora. Talk about middle chain.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jasmine yelled out.

"Just hanging… for our lives!" Mikey yelled back.

"We should leave the blame game for later." Donny used his bo-staff for Mikey to grab on and we pulled them up.

"Thanks." Mikey rubbed his left hand. I think I saw some blood on his hand, but he hid it before I could make sure it was what I think it was.

"How in the world did you two ended up like that?" Jazz asked.

"The ground started to open up and while trying to get away, kind of fell in." Mikey told her. For a second there, she looked ready to strangle him, but didn't.

"Mikey." I heard Sora's voice quietly say. "Arigato. Hontoni, arigato." She said to him.

"I did what I had to do, you know." Mikey replied in his goofy manner. _Wait, goofy manner? Is he…maybe for now._

"Uh, guys." Donny pointed straight in the middle of the pit. We all diverted our attention to it. A giant, ancient style building made form rocks and lava. It had a creepy look; it looked old, with pillars in the front of the path, along with something resembling writings on it.

We just found the ruins for the next Gem of Darkness.

**So, how was this? Hope you folks enjoyed it. I tried my best, plus I slept only like 4-5 hours last night, so things might look weird, not my fault!**

**Enjoy!**

**UgunsGreka Fans signing out!**


	6. The Flaming Gem

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 6: The Flaming Gem_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I found myself staring at the path before me in amazement. It must have been one _hell _of a job to put together this temple and pathway, being on this kind of planet, and using the kind of materials that wouldn't melt because of the lava.

The markings were the same as anywhere we went that had these types of ruins. Warnings, history or the planet, it was all here, more then any sort of archeologist would ever be able to figure out or deal with. One day, I most certainly need to come back to these planets we visit. I'll be the first person to mark their pasts.

But that's for another time. Right now we need to focus on the task at hand. I led the way with Raph at my side to the entrance to the temple and inside we went. Lava pooled over the sides of the stone that managed to not melt entirely on the inside. These markings and warning were all edged into the sides of a volcano range. Dormant ones, but they could be activated at any time.

It surprisingly was easy enough to make it to the center of the ruins. At the pedestal, there was a large ruby, shaped in the image of a large flame. The light from the lava reflected off of it and gleamed brightly over the area. Mikey made a move past me to grab it when I halted him with my arm outstretched before him.

"Wait." I ordered. Everyone froze and I looked at all our surroundings. It had weighted heavily on my mind that not one trap or evil creature had sprung out on us at all.

"What is it Jasmine?" Leo questioned wearingly.

"Is something wrong?" Donny asked.

"Are we in danger?" Master Splinter questioned me as well.

"I'm not sure, but don't touch that flame just yet." Mikey nodded and pulled back his arm and let it sink at his sides. "Some things just don't add up here. This is _too_ easy."

"But that makes it easier on us, right?" Sora asked softly. I shook my head.

"No, what's bothering me the most is, where are the traps? Remember back on Hexis, Sprx kept hitting those spear traps, and when I was back on Glacia, dead people's ghosts came and attacked me. Yet, we get all the way through the ruins, find the crystal, and then are able to walk right back out? Please tell me someone else was thinking the same thing."

"Your right Jasmine, it does seem quite odd that no traps have been thrown at us here on this planet." Donny replied. "Maybe we just haven't run into the defense of the gem yet."

"Then I saw we grab this ginormous ruby and get the hell out of here!" Mikey made another reach for the crystal, but I used my powers to throw him back next to me. "Oww! What was that for?"

"I said wait, didn't I?" I questioned harshly. "Now wait until I saw otherwise."

"What're you sensin' Jazz?" Raph asked as he walked over to place his arm around my shoulder.

"That crystal, I don't feel any energy from it, I sense no darkness in it, and if it wasn't there, I probably wouldn't sense it. Do you feel it at all Raph?" My boyfriend glared at the crystal in front of us before a look of confusion crossed his face.

"No, I don't feel nothin'." He replied. "If this ain't the crystal, then what is it?"

"Possibly a decoy to set looters astray from finding the real Gem of Darkness on this planet," Donny determined. "Great job with figuring that out Jazz; that decoy probably sets off any traps around here."

"Which most likely is the reason why we haven't seen any," I replied to him. "Let's keep looking deeper. Has anyone alerted the Hyper Force that we found the planet?" A long chorus of 'no's echoed in the room and I sighed. "Someone make contact with them before we head further into the chamber." Donny was the one to volunteer and he worked on getting a good enough signal while the rest of us looked for a pathway to go further.

I looked along the walls for anything that would help us, or give us some clue as to where we should and _shouldn't_ go. I'm not exactly fancying any traps being sprung or having the dead chase after us, whether it be ghosts, skeletons or zombies. And if I remember correctly from the phrase I read to the team, it mentioned _'Bodies of the past left to hell, serve the flame of the war filled crystal.'_ Which most likely means we'll be dealing with a trap or two that includes people who have _died_ here.

"I'm having no luck reaching to the others." Donny replied as he approached us again.

"Then we'll just have to keep exploring for now. Chiro will know we found something if we go so long without checking in." I replied to him. "Has anyone else found a pathway that leads deeper into the ruins here?"

"I think I did," Sora called. "There's a path over here that leads down into the volcano, and…"

"And what Sora?" I asked softly. The rest of us had joined her in the back corner of the ruin, hidden from the pedestal.

"And… there's a hand down there." I blinked a couple times and looked down into the dark tunnel she had looked into. I could see nothing. I held out my palm and let a flame burst in the center of it for light.

Several cries of surprise and screams had then echoed behind me as some others stared wide-eyed in shock. A corpse of some poor creature, that was no longer recognizable, hung from the ceiling by its own clothing, but sadly didn't seem to be the cause of death. Crisp hardened lava chunks were dried and stuck to the body of the creature. Lava must have been pour or thrown onto him, and that would make sense from the small holes in floor and wall behind the corpse.

"Let's keep looking then." I told them. "Try to keep up." Sora raced up to my side and grabbed my arm in clear, deep stricken fear. Raph kept up right behind me, also creating light in the palm of his hands. Leo and Don kept close to him, keeping Master Splinter close behind them while Mikey hung behind Sora and I.

When passing the corpse, I almost felt like I felt its glare into me as we passed. The dead were watching us from this point on. We took the small hallway that led down some stairs and from there and turned left to be led deeper into a volcano side.

"So… where exactly are we right now? I know we're in the temple, but like, volcano wise." Mikey questioned.

"Well Mikey, we're traveling into the area right above the solidification." Donny said.

"…huh?" He raised his eye ridge and stared at his brother.

"He means that we're entering the volcano in its side and are just above it so watch you step after we get out of this hallway, cuz if you fall and we can't save you, your dead." I supplied. Mikey gulped and nodded and he gently latched onto Sora's back in fear. She jumped slightly at his fingers on her shoulders, but she soon relaxed and let it slide.

"I was trying to be subtle about it Jasmine." Donny scowled at my actions.

"Yeah, and no one understood a word you said, 'cept me, so I translated. Now let's keep going."

I led the group along the small pathway and it led us to a large area just above the lava by about a few hundred feet or so. In the center of the circular platform was a tablet, one that had the ancient writings on them.

"Can you decipher that Miss Jasmine?" Master Splinter asked.

"I can, just give me a moment." I walked up to the writing and gave it a good long look. The writing had strangely somehow been neat and nor worn away with time or the lava in the area. The writing was even legible. I lifted my hand up to the wall and felt into the creases and slowly translated. "'Thy have done well… to pass thus far… and revile thy decoy, or has… done so by imbecilic… fortune.'"

"Imbecilic fortune?" Leo questioned.

"Sheer dumb luck," Donny translated the older style for them. The others nodded and turned back to me.

"'Thou's adventure… is not ending yet… Thy Gem of Darkness… is nearly in thy grasp. Follow the flower… that grows on fluidic fire's rocks… and the strange life… shall lead thy to… thy Ruby Flame.'" I paused for a moment to let it sink in before turning back to the others. "That's all of it guys."

"So let me make sure I got this right," Raph stated. "We're looking in this here volcano for flowers that grow on flamin' rocks, and they should lead us to the third Gem of Darkness."

"Sounds about right," Donny and I replied at the same moment. Raph slapped his forehead and looked over at Mikey who dared to look over the edge at the lava below, and start looking for these flowers.

"But plants can't grow on fire rocks, can they?" Leo questioned.

"Not the ones you're thinking of. On your planet, most plants will burn from fire, but some rare and exotic species out here in the universe love fire and that's how they thrive, plus, they get crazy amounts of minerals in the rocks from many soils, animals, and creatures that get burned to death in the lava here give it what they had."

"Hey guys! I think I found some!" Mikey called. We turned to look at him hanging over the edge of the circle. We walked over and he was right, on the bottom of the platform we stood on, on its edge, there were some of the flowers the pedestal spoke of. They looked so fragile and paper like, but they were here, handing on the edge by their thick roots that had imbedded themselves into the rock. Its colors were dark and light blue, flame color like and the color of its stem was a light greenish yellow.

"These are pretty cool flowers. I think I'll pick one." Mikey said. Before any of us could stop him, he reached out and his hand grasped the flower's stem. Before he could go on with pulling it out, something hit him on the back of his hand and he released the flower. It fell back into its place, weeping a tiny bit from the strain Mikey's hand put on it.

"Don't you _dare_ touch those plants!" A voice called out. Our eyes raced around the room until they fell on a single robot monkey, teal fur color with bright green eyes, flying above us. Her glare was mostly launched at Mikey, since he had been the one to touch one of them.

"We apologize." I replied. "We didn't know that these plants belonged to anyone."

"They don't. They belong to the plant, and you have no right to take them from their habitat." She replied. "Why are you here? And if you're here for the flowers, you're _so _going down."

"We don't want to start at fight!" Leo cried out to her. "We're only here for the Gem of Darkness, to keep it out of the hands of evil and destroy it. Nothing more."

Her face faltered and she glanced at us worriedly. "You're here for the Gem of Darkness? The Ruby Flame?" She drew a book up from behind her and a determined looked plastered itself up once her features. "I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"And why not?" Raph questioned angrily.

"Because I am the guardian of them both, I won't allow these plants to die, nor will I allow darkness to take over the universe. Leave now and I won't attack."

"I'm sorry Miss, but we can't leave. We need that gem; we need it to destroy them all." I raised my hands, once wounded, now fixed to a certain point. In the center of them were ice spikes, created from the sweat pouring off our bodies.

"And I'm sorry to say I can't take that chance." She lifted the book before her and placed her hand over it. "_Acka!_" From her book shot several very thick throne covered vines, aimed right at us. The lot of us jumped out of the way of her attacks and I shot one of my ice spikes at her.

"_Defi!_" She shouted. More vines appeared and wrapped around her in the form of a shield. I then switched up my attack and nodded to my boyfriend. He grinned and let his body become a blazed and he ran toward the edge. Mikey and Leo were there for him and used Mikey's nunchuck to give Raph a boost in his jump.

Raph ended up in the open space before the robot monkey and he then fell toward her wall of vines. He clenched his fist and white fire blazed around it, then turning to the other colors of fire around his body until he made contact with the vines. On contact the vines withered and burned, the layers became lesser and soon reviled the monkey.

Her face was terrified as she watched the plants crumble and fall to the ground. She glared down at Raph as he fell back onto the platform and raced toward him to attack him head on. I threw my other ice spike at her and it hit her book, piercing it and attaching it to the wall behind her on the other side of the volcano. She only faltered for a second before she continued her way to Raph, just as I jumped over him and knocked her down onto the platform.

It was only then that we heard a rumble come from below and saw another two robot monkeys show up, one that was white in color for its fur and silver eyes while the other one favored a violet/plum colored fur and bright orange eyes. The two of them looked around the room until they saw the female monkey at our feet. The white one gasped and her hands covered her mouth while the violet one brought out a bazooka that it had over its shoulder and pointed it at us.

"Violet wait!" The white one called. Its voice was mature and wise, by high pitched in fear. "You might hit Tiffy!" The violet one growled but none the less, put her weapon down and glared harshly at us. I saw the heat of a thousand suns in her eyes, and she was looking forward to the command to blow us up. The white one turned back to us, a pleading look on her face. "Please don't hurt our sister, we'll do anything."

"Will you please just hear us out?" Leo called. "You sister we meant no ill will toward until we brought up the subject of the Gem of Darkness that sleeps here. Our friends and I only want to collect the ten of them so that they are destroyed and so all that evil power is gone. Your sister wouldn't listen though and attacked us when we wouldn't leave."

"That sounds like her. Will you still let her go?" The white one begged.

"Of course, we never wanted to fight in the first place. Here, come get her." Donny said, holding up the body of her unconscious sister. The white monkey nodded and slowly approached our group. The violet one kept an eye on us and kept her gun in a place where she could fire it quickly, which meant it was at her side with both hands on it.

Donny handed over the body of the teal colored monkey and white monkey nearly jumped back, expecting us to attack. She gave us all a nod and flew back toward her other sibling above with her sister in her arms.

"Can I blow them up now?" The violet one, I then realized was a female as well, asked the white one.

"No Violet, they would kill us and Tiffy, she's in no condition to fight." She sighed and looked down at us all before her eyes landed on me. "Wait a minute. Hold Tiffy for me Violet." The violet monkey had no chance to reply before the white monkey shoved their unconscious sister into her arms and took off towards us. She flew right before me and I stumbled back slightly into Raph's chest from her sudden confrontation.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend there, monkey." He growled at her. The monkey nodded and looked at my very curiously.

"You're Jasmine, an explorer and an ally of the Hyper Force." The white monkey said suddenly said.

"Yeah… that me." I said slowly to her. "What, does that make a difference or something if we're enemies or not?"

"It most certainly does. I apologize for my sister Tiffany; she cares for life of plants as much as humans and other creatures, just as she wishes the universe wouldn't be as dark as it is now. She wants it to be not as it is, but how it was, when it was much brighter."

"I believe I understand. Will you allow us then to take the Ruby Flame?"

"You and your friends are members of the Hyper Force, and someone that we all look up to. Yes, take the gem, but if I may ask…" I turned my head slightly on its side as she hesitated. "Would you allow us to join you?"

I stood shocked for a moment before I turned that look into a small grin. "The more allies the better. We'll lead you back to the Super Robot once we're done here. Just a fair warning though, Chiro and some of the others are a little suspicious at first of new people, but they'll come along." The white monkey nodded her head and she back away from me.

"The Gem of Darkness you seek is on the underside of this platform, the flowers only grow in this heat, but can't live in the lava, so they grow under this rock, in the middle of them is the Ruby Flame. I wish you luck getting down there."

"I don't need much more luck then I already have. Coming Raphie?" I asked. He nodded behind me and we walked over to the edge, using our powers, we floated off the edge and under the platform the others stood on.

As the white monkey had told us, there was a field of theses lava flowers and in the center of them was the Ruby Flame. Raph and I approached it and I grasped it in my hands, once I did that, the entire ruins lit up with a red glow on the words engraved into the walls.

The Ruby Flame, though dark and cold in appearance due its darker color, felt warm in my hands. It was truly shaped like a flame, and I felt the dark energy coming from it.

"You feel it now Raphie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this is the gem alright." He breathed deeply. Even with his powers protecting him, the heat was starting to get to him, and I bet it was to the others too.

"We better get out of here before you and the others start to wither Raphie." I smirked and led him back up to the others and showed them the flame like gem that sat calmly in my hands, its base larger then the two of them. I turned to look at the three sisters, and they had a few bags in their hands, as well as the weapon that the violet one had.

"What exactly are those?" Mikey questioned.

"Just a few things we brought into the volcano so our sister could study the plant life here. We re-potted one so that she could study it after we left, since she seamed so hard to part from this place." The white monkey replied.

"We noticed." Donny murmured as he rubbed a bruise he had gotten from the vines.

"Tiffy can be a _little_ over-protective when it comes to plants." The violet monkey smirked as she looked down at her sister in her arms. "That's my little sis."

"Let head out then." Everyone nodded and we left to exit the ruins.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Once we made it out of the ruins, the girls ran off to grab the ship they came here on. While we waited, Donny once again tried to contact Chrio, and this time it got through.

"_Hello?"_ I heard Nova's voice on the intercom.

"Nova! Finally, we got a hold of you guys!" I exclaimed.

"_Where the __**hell**__ have you been girl? Chiro's about ready to tear out every scrap in your body at the rate your going."_ I heard her sigh. _"But anyway, it's great to finally hear from you too."_

"I got good news for you though Nova, one, we finally found the Ruby Flame-"

"_Holy Shuggazoom! You did? Oh, that's the best news I've heard all week!"_

"And… we have three new members that want to join up with us and help us with our task that we found here on Volcadus."

"_You know, Chiro's gonna kill you for saying yes without his say, right?"_

"Duh, I'm looking forward to it."

"_Come again?"_

"He can't tear it out on me since I found the third Gem of Darkness."

"_Oh you sneaky girl… I love you for that Girly."_

"I do too Nova, I do too."

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh boy! A second Gem of Darkness in the possession of the teams! And new members! If you guys have read any of my Hyper Force stories, then you should know who these lovely female monkeys are.**

**Remember to Review and Send in Questions! (We really don't want a repeat of what happened in the "Q's and A's" last time…)**

**Love you guys! See ya next time it's my turn!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	7. Introducing the Girls

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 7: Introducing the Girls**

**Jasmine's Point Of View:**

_Okay, nothing hard or complicated. I just gotta introduce Tiffany, Snowy and Violet to everyone and tell them about the Gem. Easy._

"Hey guys! We found the third Gem of Darkness!" I announced.

"Great!" Otto runs up to put it away with the other one.

"And we also got some more allies on our side." I added.

"Say what?" Chiro asked.

"What you heard!" I retorted.

"Meet the new dames." Mikey did a TV host movement.

"Dames?" Violet asked, angrily.

"That's so like you Mikey. Already trying to get killed by someone you just met." Raphie retorted, although I could see a spark in his eyes, about being glad that Mikey is more or less his old self. (Even if it annoys us to hell.) _I still don't get how Sora can stand it._

"Before we end up with a dead turtle here, meet the three girls, sisters, and guardians of the Ruby Flame: eldest, Violet." I sort of announce. Violet comes from behind with her bazooka on her back, looking threateningly.

"Hey everyone." Violet greets, looking nice.

"Second eldest of the sisters: Snowy." I said and Snowy came out.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Snowy smiled at them.

"The youngest of the sisters: Tiffany." I announce and Tiff comes out.

"Hey. You don't harm plants, do you?" Tiffany asked, seriously.

"And these are the Hyper Force and their allies." Then I started to point and name each one of them.

**Otto's Point Of View:**

_Wow. Tiffany looks cute! I wonder what she likes. Maybe we could hang out! I feel fuzzy! She likes plants. Hmm. Maybe she's also a vegetarian?_

**Gibson's Point Of View:**

_Snowy seems to be an interesting person, er, monkey. Second of age, sympathetically nice and…why am I thinking like this? Is that a first impression these girls put on?_

**Antauri's Point Of View:**

_New allies and guardians of one of the Gems of Darkness. It's a good thing there are such, but why was there none in the temple on Hexis? Maybe there were only when they came those guardians…perished. Those could have been their skeletons._

_Those thoughts away, the girls could be a very good help. I'm just glad that they decided to join us and not fight against us._

_Why is Violet giving me a bit of an overheating feeling? Maybe it's just me._

**Jasmine's Point Of View:**

Looks like I introduced everyone to the girls… hey, why are three particular single monkeys looking at the girls with some interest? I guess I should say that the word that works here is _single_. Oh no, they're not, but it could be. New love! So cute!

"I think now I'll go try to translate the next location." I walk over to the picture of the stone and start reading the next shining words.

"'Once… upon a time… the planet of… water's… tides were… pure, but… the rage for the Gem… of Power caused… darkness to befall… the planet. No longer a… place to live safely or… peacefully, the… lock of evil… gem waits for… the hands of dark… or light to take it… from its infecting grounds." I translated.

"What planet is that?" Leo asked.

"Mizuno!" Tiffany, Violet and Snowy exclaimed at the same time.

"Mizuno?" Gibson asked.

"A planet of water! It's Mizuno!" Tiffany said.

"Are you sure?" Nova asked.

"Positive. Also, we got some friends on Mizuno, also guardians of that gem." Violet stated.

"Talk about good news." Sprx said.

"Which way is Mizuno?" Antauri asked.

"We can show you," Snowy said.

"So cool, I haven't met them in a while. This should be great!" Tiffany said.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Otto asked.

"I love to take care of plants and I can tell you anything about any planet you want to know." Tiffany proudly declared.

"Cool. I know almost everything about machines." Otto tells her.

"You're kind of cute." Tiffany says, making him blush a bit. _I think I have a Couple-Forming Sense, which is tingling. _

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

"Some of your medicine is a little expired." Snowy notices some things in Gibson's lab.

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked.

"See this? They are a little over date and they won't do their job good." Snowy tells him and shows him some jars.

"Oh dear, how did I not notice this?" Gibson looks over the things.

"Don't worry. I can help out with this." Snowy said.

"Really?" Gibson asked.

"Yup. I'm Doctor or Medical Officer," Snowy states.

"That would be great." Gibson said.

"With what do we start?" Snowy looks over some more jars, after passing Gibson, making him turn blue with a blush.

_I think I've seen enough. Maybe I should do it. Or maybe not? Or maybe should? I don't know. I will._

Few minutes later, the only official couples on this robot are now in one spot with no one else.

"What's this about?" Raphie asks.

"Don't tell me I'm the only one who noticed it." I said.

"Noticed what?" Sprx asked.

"About Gibson and Snowy, Otto and Tiffany, Antauri and Violet. I can't be the only one who saw that." I make it a bit clearer.

"The fact that they turned a bit red when the girls came near?" Nova guessed.

"Bingo." I said.

"And what about it?" Jinmay asked.

"Let's just say, I want to make a bet with you guys. Couple vs. couple," I clearly state.

"Why isn't Sora and Mikey in this?" Chiro asked.

"Sora has amnesia and I doubt Mikey would force her to join this." I state.

"This is a bet on which pair will officially get together first." I add.

"A bet on love, huh? I'm in." Raphie says. Having nothing better to do, Chiro and Jinmay, Nova and Sprx agreed.

"Rules: No pushing or speeding up any couple activity; no mixing up any couple moments, unless during an attack, but even then on, better no touching. That's about it." I think quickly over. Agreeing on these terms the bets are:

Chiro and Jinmay – Antauri & Violet;

Sprx and Nova - Otto & Tiffany;

Me and Raphie – Gibson & Snowy. (Someone has to bet on the braincases)

"Bets are set, let the best couple win." The bet is on.

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked this! I tried. The bet came as a last minute thought.**

**Do you have a bet? If so, join in! Readers are allowed to work solo.**

**Be kind, have mercy and please send us questions! Have mercy, we don't want to get killed by the Rasmine!**

**Later, **

**UgunsGreka Fans**


	8. Mizuno

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 8: Mizuno_

**Jasmine's Point of View: **

With our new teammates within our ranks now, we had a large party now, one that was still apparently growing, or would grow. Well, other then the small factor that all of the allies of the Hyper Force and Raph's friends left to search the galaxy without us for the Gems of Darkness, and once all were found, we'd get back together again to head to our final destination.

With out new destination soon to be in our sights, I was thinking of these two guardians of the Emerald Lock. From the description of the gem, I was able to make out which one it was. That and emeralds are quite often associated with water, ocean and sea.

Within the time it took us to make our way to another galaxy to reach Mizuno, our little bet for which monkey would hit it off first was going into play nicely. Otto and Tiffany spent a lot of time together, Tiffany would use her plants to help out with Otto's building, and he would do the same for some of her heavy equipment and water for her plants. Gibson and Snowy spent most of the hours of the long day working together on plans and working with medicine and chemicals (which is great because Raph and I bet on them.) And to top it all off, Antauri and Violet seamed to be getting along fairly well, Violet's been spending time with him in meditation to calm her temper. It's certainly great to see them all together (though you can't blame me for wanting to win the bet.)

In the time that it took us to make our way over to Mizuno, I spent most of my free time trying to teach Gibson, Donny and Snowy the old ancient language, but it was taking forever. I wasn't the best teacher, and even I had a hard time with the language, but I could read it. I really wish those old spirits would just give them the language like they did me…

"No guys! That symbol means 'darkness', not 'dairy air'!" I shouted.

"My mistake Jazz, it's really had to tell the difference between some of these symbols, they really look alike and they're old," Donny apologized. At the other end, Gibson and Snowy both also had the same problem he had.

I sighed. "Lets take a break, I'll try and make out some drawings of the symbols so you can tell them apart easier then looking at the stone or pictures." The other two nodded and took off for the command center. I collapsed in my chair and laid my head on the table.

It wasn't a few moments afterward that I felt some bulky fingers rubbing my shoulders. I snickered at my boyfriend and let him continue as he was. "You okay Jazzy?"

"I will be, just let me sleep for the rest of eternity in your arms and I'll be fine." I muttered. He snorted and worked his fingers at a large knot in my back. I groaned as he tangoed with it and won, giving me the satisfaction of breathing easy now with no pain and stress.

My boyfriend then laughed. "I can't believe that they thought that 'darkness' was 'dairy air'! How could Donny make that mistake, Gibson and Snowy too?" He joked.

"Its not easy, some twists and turns can make the difference between something from being cut and nice, to dark and depressing or inappropriate. I'd like to see you read it." I snorted at him.

"Ya mean like this one that says, 'Darkness shall encircle the one that collects the gems and stands before the open square'?" In shock, I jumped and looked over at my boyfriend and stared at him.

"You got that right…" I muttered. "How?"

"Well, I know you've been stressed and what not with the smart guys and tryin' to teach them the ancient language, so I thought, since I know two language already, and it wasn't too hard learning the two of them, I'd try to learn a third one. So I started looking over some papers and documents and recordings of some stuff you've created and deciphered and I started learnin' and what not so it wouldn't be such a pain on you Jazz." He face fell slightly. "Ya ain't mad, are ya?"

"How could I be mad at you Raphie?" I ran to him and kissed him roughly. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, learned a crazy old language just to help take some stress off a girl! And now I'm not the only one who knows how to read this kind of writing!"

"I don't know everything Jazz, I was kinda doing this in secret." He told me.

"Well now you don't have to. Pull up a chair Raphie, you and I are gonna get deep into this stuff." He grinned at me and nodded. He and I pulled together a couple chairs and we used our powers to enter my mind and from there, I was able to show him how I received the knowledge I have now, and it slowly melded its way into him. The process however took a few hours at best and we were lost to the world around us.

It was so silent; I could be within this world forever with just Raph. I started running him through everything that I knew and before long we slowly slipped back into our bodies and became aware of our surroundings. I blinked a few times before I stretched and them I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I felt like it had been thrown. I yelped at the pain I now felt and I turned. A large book of Gibson's was now on the floor behind my head and Chiro stood at the back with my students.

"Told ya it'd wake her up," he commented to them. I growled and jumped to my feet, they all backed away in fear.

"And now she's going to kill you Chiro, excellent work, and if not just you, then us as well," Gibson muttered.

"What? But I didn't do anything!" Donny complained.

"Yes, well then, you best get out of the line of fire with us." Gibson pulled Snowy out of the way and Donny followed the two of them.

"This doesn't look good; she won't kill him, will she?" Snowy questioned.

"No, but she most likely shall maul his body to the point where he suffers, yet lives." Gibson whispered to her and I leapt at Chiro. He jumped back and I let out a frustrated scream as I chased after him when he ran out of the lab. He laughed as I chased him out to the command center and I saw him be levitated up into the air. He paled when he saw he couldn't move. I bunched up my fist in on hand and let my powers extend my nails on the other to resemble claws.

I hurled myself at him and started punching and clawing away at any inch I could reach in the air. He screamed and tried to protect himself or push me away, but he couldn't, especially not when someone was holding him up in the air_. I seriously need to thank whoever did that. _

_On second though, I take that back. _I was then too thrusted up into the air and was unable to move. I then used my powers to break free and drop to the floor and look for the responsible one, and it was Antauri.

"Awe shit!" I muttered.

"May I ask what seams to be the problem you two?" The blue eyed, silver monkey questioned.

"She tried to kill me!" Chiro accused me.

"You were the one who thought it'd be hilarious if you threw one of Gibson's books at me!" I retaliated.

"You were over an hour taking a break from you classes and we can't afford for you and Raph to be playing hooky in your minds!"

"I _was_ teaching him the ancient language!"

"Him? Learn the ancient language? No way in hell!"

"Shut the hell up before I eat your insides for dinner!" I licked my claws in emphasis.

"Why don't you bitch?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" We both turned out glares from each other and faced Violet who stood next to Antauri. She pulled out one of her favorite bazookas and pointed it at us. "Maybe a shot or two might fix this up…"

"Violet, please put away your bazooka." Antauri stated calmly. Violet growled harshly, yet obeyed the command from Antauri and put down her weapon. "Now that we have that out of the way, no more fighting you two. We have a mission to complete, wait until it's over before you really begin to 'bash each other's head'. Also, Chiro, that was incredibly rude, throwing a book at Jasmine, and also Jasmine, there was no need to attack him."

"But he was calling me a liar Antauri!" I argued.

"Because you are!" Chrio snapped back. "There's no way Raph could learn that language!"

"You don't know that!" I slapped him hard over the face and raced back to grab my boyfriend's hand. "Just leave us alone." I pulled Raph along with me back to the _Hell's Fire_ and blasted out of the Super Robot, not listening to their hails to me.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

My ship for the time being outran the Super Robot because of the left over hyper drive fuel that we had in storage here (it's a good thing I remember to stock up when I had the chance.) Raph and I have been quiet since I grabbed him and we ran out on the Hyper Force and our friends and family. No one followed us, but Sora and Mikey had stowed on board before I had taken off, assuming my actions were to get away. They assured me they weren't going to do anything to force me to go back or apologize to Chiro when he was clearly wrong, but I'm still worried.

"Jazz? Jazzy?" I lifted my head from where it hung before me, deadly glancing out the window to the wide deadly space before us, and turned it to look at my boyfriend who stood behind me, a deeply worried look on his face. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm sorry Raphie, I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just… _that stupid CHIRO!_" I screeched and thrashed about before Raph caught me and pulled me away from the controls. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I tried to break free.

"Easy Jazzy, go a head and scream and shout all you want. Let it all out." And I did just that, I stood there in his arms and screamed to my heads content, they were all filled with anger and frustration, distrust from the people I thought were my friends. And Raph stood there and took it all, stronger then any man ever could. He let me pound my fists of rage right into his plastron and didn't move a muscle, nor gave me any satisfaction of hearing him moan in pain from the wounds I most likely gave him (thank God for his healing powers, this probably really hurt because we both have powers, and I have no idea if I used them or not.)

When I had finally calmed down enough, Raph carried me over to my bed that I had in the back of the ship. Mikey had taken over driving with Sora while Raph was taking care of me. He set me down on my bed and I cried harder as he let me lie on his plastron.

"Its gonna be okay, we'll get by this." He assured me. It normally wasn't like him to be so positive, that was normally Mikey's category to fill, but things were changing, and my Raphie I wouldn't have any other way.

"I just hate him so much!" I whimpered. "He drives me so mad at times; he insults your intelligence-"

"When'd he do that?" Raph questioned.

"Just now Raphie, before we left, he said (sniff) and I quote 'There's no way Raph could learn that language!' unquote." I bowed my head. "I feel at times that he's trying to make me feel inferior." I whipped away some of the wayward tears. "And you."

"Hey, that's kinda to be expected with me. I'm the black sheep of the family, remember. There ain't that much good stuff about me."

"Yes there is! You're really creative, and you mean well to those you care about, especially me, like when you self taught yourself the ancient language. You know how to build and take apart your or any bike, and you're really strong…"

"I guess so… but it's not that much."

"Well it means a lot to me! And I love you Raphie… can we just leave this at that for now?"

"I don't see why not." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. In the heat of the moment, he brought his lips down on mine and I eagerly accepted the distraction from this stress.

"Hey guys!" I heard Mikey call from the front of the ship. "We're here!" I rolled my eyes at that. Mikey always seamed to show up or ruin a good moment. Raph sighed and went to get up, but I dragged him back down and pressed my lips harshly to his, making out with him and bringing him as close as possible before roughly pulling away. I got off the bed and pulled the stunned Raph behind me. Sora and Mikey were in the front of the ship, waiting on us.

"Do I even want to know?" Mikey questioned.

"Not really, so we're here then, right?" I asked, I sat down next to Mikey at the front and Raph stood behind me while Sora was seated awkwardly in Mikey's lap.

"Yep, this is Mizuno." He gestured out to the planet before us and I saw how run down it looked. It must have been very beautiful, but now all I saw were blotches of dark and murky water that stretched around the planet.

"Well, let's go take a good look." I told them. Mikey and Sora looked up at me in slight fear.

"But…" Sora muttered. "What about the Hyper Force?"

"I'm not waiting for them." I informed her. "I'm also not waiting on that _Chiro_. He can go to hell for all I care." I huffed and the two before me smiled in fear.

Raph was laughing up a storm behind me. "Well, let's get going. What're we waiting for?"

"Certainly nobody but ourselves," I commented. "Let's go guys."

I then took control of my little ship and flew it into the center of the planet, taking us deep down below the murky water. It was certainly hard to see down there, but we managed. The world surprisingly wasn't entirely water, which was pretty cool, even for this dead world. There were arcs and stalagmites that had grown throughout the years and made it slightly harder to maneuver my ship through the area, we often had to turn and find different routes so we wouldn't damage anything or set off traps of any kind.

It took a while, but we finally made it to an area that was filled with open water, and there was a temple of some kind on the floor of it. The strange markings that hinted to the ancient language were all over the rocks on the ground as pathways and the walls of the temple itself.

I drove my ship out into the open and landed it outside the temple, there is where we'd have to part for a short while with my beloved _Hell's Fire_. Raph and I would use our abilities to keep the extreme pressure off of the four of us and use small air breathers I have stored away so we can breathe.

We all walked into the back of the _Hell's Fire_ and closed off the rest of the ship from this small area. From there we heard the warning alarm that the back of the ship was opening to a dangerous area for us and water filled the back of my ship. Raph and I both quickly got to work setting off the pressure on our four bodies so the others wouldn't notice much of anything when they hit the surface and left the ship.

The door opened and Mikey took the hand of Sora and led her first. Though they carried on at a slow pace, they were the most accident prone and we were the ones keeping the pressure from crushing their bodies. Raph took my hand and we followed after the two of them.

Upon entering the temple, we noticed that there were a lot of worn walls and writings were destroyed due to this. It was impossible to make out, and only single words or bits of them could be pulled when Raph and I read them. Mikey and Sora kept on the lookout for anything else that might be important. Raph and I sighed as we couldn't make out anything from this area and continued after our 'siblings' deeper into the temple.

We soon noticed that at the back of the temple, there was a way that led down deeper into the temple. Raph and I swam down there first and the two of us noticed that down below, the writings down here were a little more legible. I ran my fingers over some and moved some the dirt that blocked my way and saw that the words were still too illegible to read. I turned to see if my boyfriend was having any better luck, but he shook his head at me.

I sighed into my breather and the bubbles formed around my face. It was only then, when I just barely got a glimpse of something in the reflection of the bubbles, that I was alerted to someone else in the area. Raph saw my ridged pose and cautiously looked around. Within the dark I saw two sets of bright blue eyes looking at the four of us. One of them slowly approached us and I saw a light mint green colored hand gently grasped my own. It gently pulled me into the dark where the other set of eyes were, and the other three followed behind. Within the dark area, these creatures that gently pulled me along seemed to know where they were going.

After traveling quiet a ways downward, the two creatures bright me up what seamed to be an air filled room in the temple. Fire torches lit the corners of the small room. It was there that we were finally able to make out the creatures that were before us. They were like a merpeople, like from Atlantis, but these ones didn't have fish tails or look half human. Large bright blue eyes covered every inch of their eye sockets and green skin, similar in color, was all over their bodies. Their fingers were smooth, but had patches of skin between the fingers, keeping them mostly together, the same with their feet. Their features were very smooth like a human's, but where the ears would go was a bit of darker skin that stuck back in shapes of a triangle and looped edges on the longest side, furthest away from their face. These two were most definably female and you could tell from the extended chests, thankfully covered lightly by some thin cloth they had managed to put on that coved the important things.

"You must be Jasmine." One of them spoke to me with a melody like voice. "And the rest of you, forgive me if I get this wrong, but Raphael, Michelangelo and Sora?"

"Yes, that correct." I replied to her. She was the lighter of the two, being a bring mint green color, and must have been the one that led me into this cave. "You two must be the friends of Tiffany, Snowy and Violet, the guardians of the Emerald Lock. I'm afraid we don't know you names however."

"The girl's sent us a message that the four of you were coming, so we have been waiting to make sure that the Emerald Lock is taken somewhere safe or to someone who will keep it safe." The darker of the two said, a dark mint green colored merwoman. Her voice was also melody like, but a bit deeper then the other lighter skinned one. "I am Coral, and this is my younger sister, Water Lilly."

"It's wonderful to meet the two of you, but now it would be best if we grabbed anything we need and get off this planet, so that in case Skeleton King and Shredder are around, we won't run into them when we leave here."

"Wait, before we give you the gem, would you allow my sister and I to travel back with you and be apart of this 'team' you and your friends have to stop these evil men from ruining the universe?" Water Lilly begged. "Tiffany mentioned that we would be able to join if we wanted to."

"I don't see why you can't, but may I ask you what you'd have to offer the team if you were to join, such as skills, abilities and what not?"

"Being merwomen we have an advantage to fighting and doing anything underwater. We also, from our family, have the ability to heal, others and ourselves. We can defend ourselves and others, which I believe would be a 'give away' since we have guarded the Emerald Lock since we were young." Coral told the four of us.

"Then consider yourselves part of the team ladies, could you lead us now to the Emerald Lock though?"

"Of course, this way." Coral led the way with his sister right on her heels and the four of us backing them up. A short distance into this air fill chamber we saw small living quarters for the merwomen and beyond that, we saw the glowing of the Emerald Lock. It stood in the same type of ten pointed star shape and more riddles were on the ten points, other then the one we're on.

I heard Raph whistle as he saw it and Mikey walked up to the dark gem. He slowly let his fingers come up around it and picked it up from its place. He then turned and grinned back at us. "Another Gem of Darkness safe and sound with us!" He cheered.

"That makes three now, doesn't it Jazzy?" Raph asked.

"I think so, since Skeleton King and Shredder have the Opal Ring, and we have the Sapphire Eye, the Ruby Flame, and now the Emerald Lock." I whispered back to him. I turned behind me to look back at my sister without her memory, she looked deep in thought. It was best to leave now. "We better get back to the ship, before something happens. Coral, Water Lilly, would you two please get your things?" They nodded and the two of them took off. I walked over and I took the Emerald Lock from Mikey and gripped it in my hands. I led the other four down the hallway back to where we had seen the girls' room and we waited there for the two of them.

Soon enough, the two girls emerged from a now empty room with a bag or two slung over their shoulders and they looked eagerly at me. I nodded and we walked back over to where the water was and we jumped in. I held on tightly to the Emerald Lock, and soon it was glowing enough so that I could see where I was in the dark water. I put my breather back on, and the girls led us back outside of the temple.

Once we got back to my ship, I had it pump out all the water that was in the back of it where we got in and out before we all walked into the ship. I hurried into my bathroom and grabbed everyone a towel.

"Okay guys, don't throw out you towel, you'll use it once you get through a shower, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"If you don't mind, may my sister or I go first?" Coral asked. "It's been a really long time since we last got to really bathe, not since before we became guardians for the Emerald Lock."

I directed them to the bathroom. "It's all yours, just try to leave enough water for the rest of us." Coral nodded and closed the door behind her. Her sister waited out before her and I hurried into my room and grabbed some extra clothes for the two of them. I grabbed them both a baggy set of shirtsleeve shirts and some sweat pant shorts. I also grabbed a set of sweat pants for me and Sora along with baggy sleeveless shirts as well.

I handed the set of clothes I grabbed for Sora to her and I handed the two sets of clothes to Water Lilly as she waited outside for her own turn in the shower. "Here's some new clothes for you to wear, least until we can get ones that you like."

"Thanks." Water Lilly said. I nodded and we all wrapped ourselves up in our towels and I drove us back through the maze that led us up to the surface of Mizuno.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was now a few hours later, all the others had gotten through their showers while I had driven and then I got in and Raph took over while I stepped in and washed off all the dirty water on us.

When I was clean and what not, I saw that we were back out in outer space when I was done. I stepped out into the main area and saw that there was only Raph, Mikey, Coral and Water Lilly out in the room. Sora was no where to be seen.

"Hey Jazzy!" Raph called back to me from the wheel. "Feel better now?"

"Very Raphie, hey... where's Sora?" I asked, I walked over and kissed the forehead of my boyfriend and he looked over at Mikey. I followed his gaze and looked at his younger brother too.

"Sora went to take a nap in your room; she said she had a headache." Mikey replied. "Must have been a pretty bad one too, she couldn't walk strait."

"You helped her right?" Mikey gave me one of those 'of course I did so why are you asking me?' looks and I dropped it from there. "I'm gonna go check on her, make sure she's okay."

I didn't get any replies and so I walked right into my room and found my adopted sister in my bed, her head was curled into my pillow and her body around her head. I smiled at her and made a move to leave when I saw her bolt up in my bed in a cold sweat. I closed the door behind me and hurried over to the bed. I let her lean on me and she gasped as she tried to calm down.

"You're okay Sora, its all okay. It was just a bad dream." I told her. She looked up at me and her eyes widened at me.

"Nee-chan?" She questioned. I felt my heart nearly stop at that moment. In Sora native tongue, nee-chan meant 'sister'. Did she finally know who I was?

"Sora?" I felt a tear fall from my eye. "Do you remember me?"

She cried a more tears then I had and held onto me tightly. "Jazzy… Nee-chan… I'm sorry."

"For what Sora?"

"For forgetting you."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She continued to sob in my arms and I held my little sister tighter.

_She remembered me._

**Witch's Note:**

**Yahoo! I feel so happy! It took me forever to finish this chapter (I hope Greka doesn't get to upset over that). Oh well, at least its done now. Now for a short break and onto other work!**

**Don't forget to send in questions for us guys! We're dying to get some (and we don't want _to_ die from Raph and Jazz!)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Claws and Memory of Her Sister

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 9: Claws and Memory of Her Sister**

**Sora's Point Of View:**

I started having this awful headache right after we left Mizuno. Aww man, it felt like an earthquake and it didn't seem to let go. Some flashes also started appear just making this harder for me even to stand.

"You okay?" Mikey, with concern, asked me, when Jazz left to wash off.

"I just…have a headache…I think I'll…take a nap." I try to walk to the room, but it looks like I can't. I can barely stand now. _It hurts!_ I felt two hands helping me walk to the room with the bed. I think it was Mikey, because I saw something orange and The-Boy-Who-Shouldn't-Be-Mentioned is not here. When I hit the bed, I quickly fell asleep.

I saw different flashes of me and Jazz:

How we met:

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz." She introduced herself._

Looked for a job:

"_Maybe this one?" I suggested and pointed at one article in the paper._

"_Let's." She agreed._

Talked:

"_You're kidding." I replied to something._

"_If I am, this is a fake." She shows a gem._

Had fun:

"_You asked for it Girly." She started to tickle me._

And this flash: _(Flashback time)_

_A quite day and both of us were having some small lunch that Jazz cooked up._

"_Not my best, but certainly good." She evaluates it._

"_You're right, Nee-chan." I say._

"_Nee-chan?" She raises an eyebrow._

"_Eh…well it means 'big sister' and you pretty much are one for me, so…I thought I would call you Nee-chan." I say and looked slightly away, thinking she may not like it._

"_I like it." Jazz grins._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, about time you made a nickname for me." Jazz nods._

"_Well there was a hard time thinking what would suit you best." I say._

"_Oh? Care to tell?" Jazz asks._

"_No way. My thoughts for nicknames stay mine." I told her._

"_Oh come on, I wanna know the other choices." She pouted at me._

"_Not gonna work. We, little sisters, know how to ignore pouting." I tell her._

"_But you don't know how to avoid tickling." She pounced at me and started tickling._

_(Flashback time Ends)_

Jasmine, my Nee-chan, I forgot her. I can't believe I did. I couldn't, I couldn't. No way. I started to feel cold and hot tears started to leak out of my eyes. I didn't want to forget my Nee-chan. I don't want to.

Suddenly I feel someone pulling me closer to them and I grab around their waist, and gaped for some air.

"You're okay Sora, its all okay. It was just a bad dream." Jazz. I looked up to her and I now remember her fully.

"Nee-chan?" I questioned. I saw look at me in shock for a moment.

"Sora?" I saw a tear fall from her eye. "Do you remember me?"

I cried a more tears then before and held onto her tightly. "Jazzy… Nee-chan… I'm sorry."

"For what Sora?"

"For forgetting you."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She continued to say.

"But I forgot you." I replay.

"You didn't mean to. It just happened." Jazz answers. For a while I just sobbed and she just held me. When it all went out, I sat up straight and wiped the tear stains away.

"You dajovu?" Jazz asked, with a mistake.

"It's daijobu." I corrected her.

Jazz hit her forehead, "I can understand an Ancient Language by reading the thing, yet I can't even repeat a word I heard enough times." I giggled a bit at that.

"You two okay over there?" Raph asked through the door.

"Fine!" Jazz replied.

"Are you decent?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey!" Raph and Jazz exclaimed.

"What? You wanna go in a room and get a red face similarly to the time I went in the bathroom, not hearing someone is there already and ended up with a half red face?" Mikey asked. "No thank you."

"Will you ever shut up?" Raph asked.

"Maybe." Mikey said, after a pause.

"Oh boy." Jazz sighed.

"Can we go?" Water Lilly called from the other side of the door. Guess they want to see the new team soon.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Jazz got up and left for the ships controls. I wonder what they will say about Coral and Water Lilly.

**Jasmine's Point Of View:**

Okay, another introduction. The last time wasn't bad; maybe this one won't be too bad either.

"This is it. Let's get inside." I opened the hatch for us to get out of _Hell's Fire_ and onto the Robot.

"Where were you guys?" Nova asked when we got off the ship.

"Mizuno." I replied.

"Mizuno? And the gem?" Nova asked.

"Emerald Lock is with us, along with two extras." I point at Coral and Water Lilly.

"Hello. I'm Water Lilly and this is my sister Coral." Water Lilly introduces them.

"What's your name?" Coral asked.

"I'm Nova, the team's fighter. Nice to meet you. Let me guess, you two were the guardians of this gem." Nova took a guess.

"That's right." Coral nods.

"Let's meet the others, kay?" I interrupted them to have this party started.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

The reaction of meeting the two was similar to when they met Tiffany, Snowy and Violet. Except this time it wasn't three monkeys having small hot's for the girls. Oh no, it's the turtle-bachelors. I get a feeling there will be a side bet for the bet. I'll put mine on Don and Coral, cuz I think he has a bit better chance at getting together with Coral, then Leo and Water Lilly.

How do I know it? Simple. When the girls introduced themselves you could see few signs that say: crush-that-may-turn-into-love. _Boys are so simple to understand._

_While you girls are a serious puzzle._ Raphie commented.

_Hardy har-har._ I replied.

_That's the truth._ He defended.

"So, where to next?" Sprx asked when they finished introducing themselves.

"Let us see." I said, while trying to read the next riddle with Raphie.

I think I heard Chiro snort, someone hitting something and him exclaiming: "Who hit me?" I bet it was Sora. After all, she is standing not far behind him.

"The jeopardous…jungle…" I started.

"…feeds and…hides the…wars…" Raphie continued.

"…that once…battles there…and devours…"

"…any who…try to…unravel its…past…"

"…beasts of…great speed…and power…"

"…and blood lust…patrol the…surface…"

"…of the planets exterior…they guard the…"

"…claws that…gives them…power…"

"…they guard the gem that feeds their madness." We both finished. Everyone was pretty much surprised or looked a bit creped out.

"Did you two watch _Castle_ or something?" Mikey asked. _Castle? Oh, that show about the author and detective duo in NY. Why would… oh right they finished each other's sentences a lot_.

"No, we haven't." Raphie replied to that.

"They read the same thing, Mikey." Don points out.

"I told you he can read it." I turned towards Chiro, who did look a bit surprised about it. I noticed that Tiffany, Violet, Snowy, Water Lilly and Coral were talking about something, probably about the riddle's planet.

"Navecus." Tiffany said.

"Navecus?" Otto asked her.

"A jungle planet. The Garnet Claws should be there." Coral explained.

"In that case, let's set course for Navecus." Antauri said.

"I got a little thing to do first." I cracked my knuckles and walked closer to Chiro. Seeing me walking closer, he started to run away.

"Hold your horses! I'll get you!" I started to follow him.

"So…we got the cat-mouse duo, coyote-roadrunner duo, the cat-bird duo and now the hot head girl-over confident boy duo. What's next?" I heard Mikey ask, someone hitting something and him going, "OW! Raph!"

I saw Sora opening a door for him, when he ran in she slammed it locked.

"Now he won't get away from you." She smiled at me. _A trap. How sneaky of her._

"Thanks. Care to join in?" I asked.

"Nah. Enjoy yourself Nee-chan." She opened the door and I went in.

"Crap." Chiro muttered before the door closed.

**Sora's Point Of View:**

The door is locked, they can't get out and I can hear them fine.

"I told you Raph can read it!" Jazz yelled at him, threw the door.

"Well, maybe you two rehearsed it before!" Chiro yells back. _It sounds like they are next to me. How big are their lungs?_

"How the hell did we do that? We just read it!"

"On _Hell's Fire_ maybe!"

"Then Coral and Water Lilly would have already told us the next direction before we got on the robot!"

"Maybe they agreed to think about it later!"

"You are really asking for few good hits below the belt!"

"Like to see you try!"

"Gladly I will, if I didn't want to smudge my hands with you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I don't get how anyone even wants to be with you!" _Oooh, I think it counts a hit below the waist._

"Why you freaking god dammed son of…!"

"Listen to yourself!"

"You are so dead!" Next thing I hear are muffled cries for help and lots of beating.

"Hey Sora! Did you see where the kid and Jasmine went?" Sprx called out.

"Not really." I lied. With nothing from me, he left to look someplace else. No one around, able to listen what is going on.

"Get off of me!"

"Hell no black head!"

"Hey, I at least got normal hair!"

"Well soon you won't have any eyes!" _That's brutal. He deserves it._

"What is all this yelling about?" Gibson came in asking. "What are you doing at that door?"

"Uhhh, nothing." I lie.

"It does not look like nothing." He crosses his hands and moved to open the door.

"I wouldn't advise that." I tell him, but he ignored it and opens the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Jazz was sitting on Chiro's back ready to hit it, when the door opened.

"Mind coming in later?" Jazz asks us.

"I would come later, but he insisted of coming in now." I told her and point at the blue monkey.

"Just wanted to say that the racket is too loud for some of us to concentrate and that we are approaching Navecus." Gibson tells us.

"Nothing else?" Jazz asks and gets a shake from the blue monkey. "Great. I'll torture you later." She tells Chiro and leaves the room.

"Too bad you got interrupted." I tell Jazz.

"Yeah, but we got a job to do." Jazz shrugged and we walked to the command center.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka fans**

Finally we landed on Navecus. Man the planet looks like a really tangled giant jungle. The trees looked about two or three sizes bigger then the robot, those swamps around were looking deadly, the few birds we saw, looked ready to kill their own and I think I just saw a GIANT version of a flytrap. I'd hate to see the fly that should get caught there.

"Anyone else feels like we're being watched?" Otto looks around.

"Maybe the plants are watching." Tiffany guesses.

"Oh great. Stalker-plants." Sprx comments them.

"Better stalkers then killers." Nova says and, as if on cue, a big plant with a mouth chopped down a panther-tiger-cheetah mix.

"Let's stay away from them." Leo says and we try not to step on anything that could make these vicious killer plants want to eat us. For a while walking threw the deadly jungle, we found the temple. It looked made from old rocks, like the others, but this one was almost covered with green plants and moss, making it hard to read a word in the language. The inside looked pretty much the same as the outside: all rocks and weeds, and living plant guards looking at us.

"Spears, lava walks, mazes, plants. How much you wanna bet the next place we go has giant bugs?" Mikey asks, making Raph and Gibson shiver in disgust. Bug haters, no surprise.

"Just stay quite and they might not notice us." Leo tells us. _I don't know. Judging by those ripped apart skeletons, it looks like they were eaten. And I think I saw one of those things linking their lips in hunger. _I grabbed a bit stronger hold on Jazz, when I saw some of them following me with their eyeless gaze.

"Relax; they won't attack us, if we won't attack them." She told me.

"They look a lot creepier then it was told in those tales about Navecus." Water Lilly comments.

"This planet has plants as predators here too, it should be creepy." Tiffany says her thoughts.

"Vegetation vs. meat. Who would win?" Otto asked.

"The ones that will get the last thing to eat on this planet." Raph comments and we finally reached the room with the Garnet Claws. Like the other chambers with their gem, the gem was on the pedestal, with the ten end star behind it, the Garnet Claw symbol shining at one of its ends; this place also had a lot of weeds and plants around the room. Is it just me or are those vines on the ground moving like snakes?

"Are those snakes?" Don asked.

"Let's better not touch them. I don't want to know what they are." Jazz steps over them trying to get closer to the gem, just as the wall blows up.

"I told you we could use the entrance!" Someone yelled. It sounded weirdly high pitched, but it did sound male.

"Shut up you freak! We have to get this gem!" A ruff male voice yelled back. When the smoke cleared, I could see a weird orange monkey about the size of the monkey team, with some weird white and black armor and that the other yeller was a really big guy with his blond hair braided in a pony tail, he also had a scar on his face and he was wearing black clothes.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Trouble." Raph takes out his sais, just as the others get ready for a fight. Then the two notice us.

"What? How did you get here? No matter, Formless Ninja! Attack them and get the gem!" The orange monkey screech out his order and some weird human mud like, black and white things appear, ready to fight us.

"Just what we need, more trouble." Sprx sarcastically says.

"What's going on?" I ask Jazz, who came right in front of me.

"A big fight, that's what. You better hide. Trust me." Jazz tells me. Having no better idea, I hid behind some pillars.

"What is this? Is that little girl scared to face us?" The blond guy asks, with a mocking tone. I don't know him, but he really makes me wanna hit him right in his face.

"Like you care." Nova got her fists ready.

"Well soon, we won't. Attack!" The monkey screeched and those mud-human-bone things charged at my friends.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova smashed them into…I'm not sure what. Jazz just smashed right threw them with her lightning powers, along with Raph. When one of those tried to get the gem, Otto cut them in half, but when one tried to hit him from behind, Don hit them away. Antauri hit them back with that mind scream, as Leo slashed right threw them. _Is it me or are the guys weapons having a sort of a glow matching their headbands? _

"Go get the gem!" That monkey yelled out. I looked at them to see them arguing who should go and get it. They probably think its booby trapped. Although I think it is, no way those plants are for show. Suddenly the plants also attacked both groups. _Yikes, I jinxed it_.

"Look what you did!" The blond guy yelled.

"What I did? You didn't take the gem!" It screeched back.

When I looked around, I saw that the others were busy fighting the mud/human/bone things and the plants and that duo were arguing like some old married couple. I felt like such dead weight now. And I hate that feeling. But what can I do? How about… maybe. Not wasting any time, I quickly go in to get the gem, before anyone noticed little ol' me.

By the pillars, behind the rocks, onto the pedestal and almost got the gem!

"Oh no you don't!" That screeching monkey screeched (_I think I'll call him Screecher for now_) and shot some energy right at me. I felt a wall hitting me behind and darkness overtook my vision.

**Jasmine's Point Of View:**

Our luck is really bad, in a way. When we are just about to get the Garnet Claws, suddenly Mandarin and Hun with the Formless Ninja cavalry barge right in threw the wall and try to fight us away to get the gem. And we also have to fight against these plant-guards, who are really bad at their job, I can tell that. They just try to swallow us, but they can be easily cut threw from the inside too. How I know this? Chiro got swollen, but made it out soon after. Too bad he didn't stay.

Other then that, everything seemed fine. Until I heard someone hitting a wall. _Sora_. When I turned I saw Sora against the wall, knocked out; Mandarin aiming at her for the kill and Hun looking for the gem. I felt my blood boil. With a roar I jumped right at Mandarin and hit him away from Sora and, before Hun could react, I attacked with a fire blast at him, also throwing him away. I looked at Sora and saw Snowy already doing a check over her vitals and everything.

"She'll live, but she's out cold." Snowy reported. I saw Mikey gently taking Sora in his arms. Well, she is his girlfriend, he has the rights.

"Has anyone seen the Garnet Claws?" Don called out. I quickly turned to see that the gem is missing and that the evil gang is running away from the temple. _They got the gem. Darn it!_

"Plants are gone." Otto turns off his saws. I forgot about those completely.

"What now Fearless?" Raph asks.

"Don't call me that." Leo says back.

"Dudes and dudettes, I don't think we got much to worry about." Mikey calls out.

"Those two got the gem. How are we not supposed to worry?" Sprx asked.

"Then they got a fake." Mikey showed us the Garnet Claws.

"Where did you get it?" Tiffany asked.

"From Sora's clutched hand. She must've got it before she flew away." _Now that I think of it, her hand did seem clutched._

"You know what?" Sprx asked us.

"What?" Nova turned to him.

"I would really hate to be in their shoes now." He points at the direction they left. _Ho-ho, he's got a point._

**Did you guys enjoy it?**

**Who wants to join in the bet? Who will be first of them to get together? Make a bet!**

**We are begging you to send questions to us. After all, if we die, this story won't continue itself.**

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Regards ~ UgunsGreka Fans**_


	10. Another Bet, More Beatings and Memories

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 10: Another Bet, More Beatings and Memories_

**Third Person Point of View:**

The Citadel of Bone quietly floated through the dark vacuum of space, slowly inching forward toward whatever destination Skeleton King and his partner, Shredder, would encounter next. Within the bone made thrones room of Skeleton King, the two leaders sat in their own respected thrones with their minions beside them, Hun, an extremely large human male that led gangs and groups of ninja for the Shredder, his second in command, and Mandarin, a once protector of Shuggazoom and brother to the Hyper Force monkeys before he turned evil and served Skeleton King. The four of them all stared at the set of Garnet Claws before them, eyeing them strangely, waiting for something to happen, that apparently, at that moment and before then, was not happening.

"Why isn't it glowing?" Shredder finally snapped. The metal clad man angrily slammed his fist onto the arm rest of his throne. "Your dark magic should have worked by now, so why hasn't it?'

"I have an… idea." Skeleton King muttered. "Mandarin! Retrieve the Opal Ring!"

"At once my load." The orange monkey replied and hurried off to the other side of the room and grabbed a multicolored stone ring, made of a dark gray metal, and handed it to Skeleton King. The dark lord gently twisted it between his fingers before he stood up and walked toward the supposed Garnet Claws. When the dark dead lord approached the claws of precious stone, he held the Opal Ring out before him, and nothing happened as he approached it. Even when he held the two stones side by side, nothing occurred.

"This is a fake." The dead king concluded.

"What?" Mandarin screeched. "But I grabbed the claws before that girl could!"

"Don't be so sure about that simian." Hun sneered at the monkey. "I saw the girl clutching something to her body after you had knocked her back, it was only for a second, but I saw it."

"Well done Hun, that idea does seam realistic." Shredder muttered. "I did not see if the claws were taken or not, but that might be part of the defense mechanism of the temple and the claws. A fake would appear if the real one is taken from its place and then try to confuse the people within the temple about which one is real or fake."

"So the Hyper Force and their allies now have the real Garnet Claws, it would not surprise me if they also have some others." Skeleton King summarized. "Mandarin! Redeem yourself and tell us the next closest location for another Gem of Darkness."

"Yes my lord." The monkey replied obediently, sadness was hinted behind his voice.

"Assist him Hun!" Shredder bellowed.

"Yes master." Hun dashed off after the monkey as he bound out of the room.

"Honestly, how hard is it to find good servants these days? The next time something goes wrong, there will be a punishment." Shredder growled angrily.

"I agree Shredder." Skeleton King said dimly. His eyes glowed red. "There most certainly _will_ be."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

We now had another Gem of Darkness within our possession, which now made four with us and one that we know of in the hands of Skeleton King and Shredder. It made us feel good that we had the larger number of them, because even having one means that they can't fulfill the Gem of Darkness ritual to give them the power of the universal darkness and power to control the universe.

I had taken the Garnet Claws from Mikey previously when he had brought Sora in from Navecus. I placed the claws with the other three gems we'd gathered in a secure room within the robot and then went to check on my sister, who was resting in the med-bay.

Once I had set the Garnet Claws on the fourth pedestal we had set up, I hurried out of the room, after locking it, and rushing to the med-bay to check on Sora.

My poor sister took a harsh hit from Mandarin to protect and get the Garnet Claws before he could for Skeleton King. From what the others said, it wasn't a hard hit she took, but it was a hit none the less, and to her head, that could be pretty bad and make her lose more memories or it could be pretty good and make her remember more of what she's forgotten.

I quickened my pace down the white hallways that were empty most days now and entered the med-bay room where most of our team was surrounding Sora, Mikey being the closest and his brothers with their hands on his shoulders in sympathy. I pushed my way through the small crowd and took hold of Sora's other hand while Mikey held the other in his own.

"Has there been any change since she was brought in?" I asked. Snowy and Gibson both shook their heads and put up some pictures of x-rays that they had taken for us. When they first showed up, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Thankfully, when we took these pictures it seemed that we had no damage done to her other then a bump to the back of her head; sadly it's where her memories are stored." Snowy explained. "Until she wakes up, we don't know exactly what's wrong or if everything is alright."

"When do you guys think she'll wake up?" Mikey asked.

"It could be at any time Michelangelo." Gibson told him. He placed a finger to his chin. "It seems as if Sora is the one who seems to be taking most of the hits as of late."

"I've been wondering that myself, it isn't just coincidence, is it Gibson?" Snowy questioned him softly.

"I'm not sure Snowy, either it could be that, or most of the creatures and people that we've run into have noticed that she's the weakest of us in her amnesia state of mind. While she is slowly learning again who she is, she's still not at the point where she remembers enough for enemies _not_ to attack her."

"I'd appreciate it a lot if you guys could talk about that later or not here." I hissed back at them. I don't really want to hear that because of what happened to Sora enemies are after her more then ever.

"Our apologies Jasmine, we'll leave you and Michelangelo with her then." Gibson and Snowy urged everyone out of the room and Mikey and I sat before Sora, watching her sleep.

"Wake up little sister, please be alright." I whispered to her.

**Sora's Point of View (Dream-Memory):**

_Where am I? What is this place?_ Those were the thoughts that echoed around me and I realized that I was within my own mind. Darker colors swirled around me, as if I was locked inside of this place. I saw that many doors were within this empty space I floated in. I saw there were seven of these doors, only three of them were unlocked and their doors were partly open, the other four were covered in chains. Each one had a name on them, Family Memories, Orphan Memories, Jazz Nee-chan Memories, Turtles and Splinter Memories, Mikey-Kun Memories, Battle on Earth Memories and Search for the Gems of Darkness Memories.

I approached the four doors that were chained and saw that one of them was cracked open. I grasped the chair and the door handle and the chains fell right off, like they had never been locked. The door was named Turtles and Splinter Memories. I remember them, they were those four turtles that Jazz Nee-chan and I were apparently friends with, and Nee-chan is going out with that Raphael guy from those turtles. I entered the door and I heard it shut tightly behind me.

I still floated in the air as I saw I was now in New York, it was nighttime and I looked around for anything that would catch my eye. And there I saw myself, walking home from a grocery store with bags in hand and taking a short cut home.

I flew down after my memory/younger self and watched helplessly as gang members came out and started to crowd around me. My younger self screamed in pure fear and I saw the four masked turtles jump down from the rooftops silently. I watched them beat up the thugs and then rushed to get out of the alleyway before my younger self saw them.

I remember that, I questioned if they were guardian angels protecting me. I followed after the younger me and watched as she headed home that night un-scratched. I saw that I called Jazz Nee-chan that night and she worried over me like she always did, but even more so when I told (which I probably shouldn't have) that I was almost attacked on the way home tonight.

It was after that that I saw the colors from that room filled with doors change the scene. It must have been a few days later, and another night because when the colors disappeared again, all I saw was dark blue sky with bright stars and a full moon. The younger me had gone out again for another pizza at a near by pizzeria: Jake's Pizza. I'd placed in my order and sang an old song that someone I was close to sang to me a long time ago.

I had finished the song before a large man with a trench coat and hat. He ordered many pizzas with millions of toppings, and I remember faintly some thoughts about a resemblance to Scooby Doo's appetite.

In the next moment however, I saw my younger self see that he had three fingers and green skin on his hands when he put down the money and grabbed the pizzas. He then hurried out of the restaurant and I saw my past self grab her pizza quickly before following him into the sewers. She followed the guy with the man pizzas and then they ended up back at his home, I think Nee-chan called it the Lair. He gave out the pizzas to the other people there, which happened to be giant turtles, the ones that I sort of knew, and the one I had followed had been Mikey.

From there things went bad to worse in certain aspects. Master Splinter knocked me out, and when I woke next, after the guys tried to ask me some questions, Leo and Raph ended up getting into some argument. Mikey and Donny went to quell the fighting while Splinter took me into his chambers and we talked for a while, I explained why I came down here and Splinter told me his story of how they were as they are now. Once that was over with, I saw him apologize to the younger me and hurried outside to stop the arguments since Donny and Mikey weren't able to stop it.

The night carried on after that as I saw, the younger me settled down a bit with those turtles and I slowly started to bond with them, and to be sure that I was on their side and not against them, I promised to stay with them for a while, hence they made up a room for me they had on the second level of their home.

The world around me changed again with a swirl of colors before I saw that I had a well used room within the turtles' Lair. I had to imagine that I'd been there for a few months if I was this well along to decorating my room and it was a mess as well. I saw my younger self leave her bedroom and head to Master Splinter's door. He must have been expecting the younger me because he welcome her with a good smile.

I watched as Master Splinter gave a long speech of how useful I'd been here at the Lair, helping with chores and gathering food and what not so the boys didn't get caught. He congratulated me on that and told me that I had deemed myself worth of his teaching to be a ninja, if I so wanted to be.

My younger self seamed very surprised and happy by this and agreed immediately.

I remember over the time frame of the few months that had passed by, the younger me had been watching the practices of the boys and had been practicing in secret, masking it by using her normal gymnastics that she already- I already knew from training with Jazz Nee-chan. She wanted me to at least know how to evade my enemies if I couldn't escape, but she never taught me much offensive moves, thinking that we'd be fine if we played it safe or she's protect me. But before she left, she did teach me how to punch someone and kick, while or not using my gymnastics, and how to knee a guy in the groin if he got to close to me in a way I didn't like.

That night was her first time training to be a ninja, and she didn't do half bad, many of the things that Master Splinter wanted her to go over she had already perfected with our past Jazz Nee-chan. I faded away from that scene and moved forward again.

I was once again in the dojo with Splinter and all the other turtles. Most of them had smiles on their faces or grins, while Raph was the only one who looked as if he either could care less or he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

I watched my younger self who sat on the mat before Master Splinter; he was congratulating her on earning her weapon that he had chosen for her. He handed her a small bundle and she eagerly took it. Within the package was a set of twelve kunai knives that my younger self seemed to have fallen in love with. Around each of their hilts was a yellow cloth to show that they were her… my weapon. Her eyes had lit up at the sight of them, since I now remember that I had always been practicing with them, even when Master Splinter had me use other weapons, the kunai knife seemed to be the one I was always coming back too. So they chose that as our weapon, because we liked it a lot, but also because a kunai knife was easy to conceal and very quick and close combat tool, and that's the way I often fought, or I could use them to hit objects and targets at distances, which is very covenant (if you have good aim with them.)

The image changed again, and this time, this time Raph was alone with me in my room. I could faintly make out that he finally admitted that I wasn't a spy and that he _partly_ trusted me. He gave me a hard nuggie and said he was sorry for the way that he treated me. I forgave him and promised not to tell a soul about what happened that night, but his brothers over head anyway and Mikey and Raph went at it again.

I felt myself then thrusted out of the memories I was seeing and I ended up in the small area with the seven doors to the major parts of my life. Four of the seven doors were now unlocked. I reached for the next one, that had written Mikey-kun memories, but the door was stick locked tight, I guess I'll have to wait longer to receive back those memories.

I suddenly felt blackness take over for a moment and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the med-bay. Jazz Nee-chan was off to my side, sleeping while holding onto one of my hands and Mikey had hold of the other on the other side of me. All the memories that I had just seen came back to me in a hurling tsunami. My head hurt a bit from it, but then I felt fine after a moment. I tried to pull my hands from both my Nee-chan and Mikey, but their grips were very strong. I actually ended up waking them up and the two of them ended up looking at me in surprise. Both their eyes were wide, but Jazz Nee-chan finally moved and hugged me tightly, releasing my hand and crying.

"Sora! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" She cried into my shoulder.

"Ma, ma, I'm fine Nee-chan. I even remember a bit more now." She looked up at me and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember Mikey and his brothers." I replied to her. "I remember living with them until they came to trust me. That was a long while by the way, thanks to _your_ boyfriend."

"I can't be held responsible for what he's done before I met him unless I say so and I don't." She replied with her tongue stuck out. She sighed. "Well at least now I can think again. With you awake and okay, I can decipher the next riddle."

Mikey leaned over to my ear when her back was turned. "She hasn't been able to do much of anything since you were out cold. Raph was too worried about you _and_ Jazz so that he couldn't do it either."

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Only a day or so." Mikey replied. "But it still drove us nuts."

"I bet, I remember you now, when we met and when your Dad taught me ninjutsu. I even remember when Raph apologized to me for the way he'd acted all this time."

Mikey snickered at that. "That was pretty funny." He tried his best to hide his laughter, but he was unable to hold onto it before Nee-chan turned around and jumped and brought down her foot on top of Mikey's head with her heel. He hissed in pain and looked back up at her sadly.

"No making fun of my boyfriend Mikey or I'll kick you're ass." She said and turned back to the controls. "Wow, this one is pretty short."

"What does it say Nee-chan?" I asked her.

"It says 'The wilted grass… of the savanna planet… turns gray… and cries black tears… they fear the… dark sword… edged in crimson blood… wielded by the protector… of the Peridot Claws.'" My Nee-chan then switched our a few things on her computer and started looking for the next planet. "It was short, but we got quiet a bit of information from it. We're looking for a dead, gray grass; savanna planet that has some sort of black substance and probably had war on it." She set up the computer to look for a match and she soon found it.

"What planet is it Nee-chan?"

"Yeah Jazz, what are we looking at?" Mikey asked. My Nee-chan moved out of the way and showed up the gray and black planet she had found.

"One positive match, Sanaraha." She said. "It's the only planet that fits everything. I'll run it by the other guardians in the morning, but now, I think its time for bed."

Mikey yawned. "Yeah, now that Sora's okay, I'm gonna head back to my bed. Night dudettes."

"Night Mikey." We called to him. Once the door was closed, my Nee-chan sat on my bed and I saw her lips curl into a smile.

"Jazzy? Nee-chan, what are you smiling about? It's creepy." I told her, slightly backing away.

"Sorry Sora, but I wanted to know if you wanted to make a little bet on something."

"That depends, what kind of bet it is." I replied to her.

"A love bet, while you were down and out for the day, Leo and Donny have been spending a lot of time with the two new girls, Water Lilly and Coral. Water Lilly's really been around Leo a lot while Coral is often with Donny, talking with him and learning from him. I've seen a bit of blushing from all four of these guys, so I wanted to have a small bet with you. Which ever couple doesn't get together first, the person who bet on them has to buy the winner pair's better a ice cream, once this is all over of course. I hope you don't mind, but I kinda chosen Coral and Donny already." I thought about it for a moment and realized that it wasn't a bad bet, and it was just for fun between me and my Nee-chan.

"Okay, you're on. I'll bet on Leo and Water Lilly." I held out my hand and we shook on it.

"Can I ask one more thing though Sora?" Jazzy nearly looked like she was begging with the pout she gave me and the beady eyes.

"What is it Nee-chan?"

"When you feel better, do you think you can trap Chiro again for me, or get someone else to do it? I still haven't got back at him and I'm really starting to want to punch him, he's getting on my nerves again." To prove her point, fire lit up in the palm of her hand and I had to blow it out five times before it stopped coming back.

"I will Nee-chan, he deserves it."

"Thanks little sis, now get back to bed, the others are going to hound around you when they see you're awake." She told me as she turned off the lights and joined me in the tiny med-bay bed.

"Okay Nee-chan, night."

"Night Sora."

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, now that was a memory lane trip! I hope you guys all enjoyed that, anyone looking forward to that new planet to see? And another bet, beating and Gem of Darkness? Sounds like a fun fill day for them! Even with some kind of guardian that's got a dark sword and blood all over it!**

**Please remember to Review and send in Questions! We love them and you are not allowed to pass without giving them to us!**

**See you guys next Friday!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. Meeting Witches

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 11: Meeting Witches_

**Jasmine's Point Of View:**

Well, looks like we're taking a stop for items. We're low on food and we only have one planet that seem to be civilized enough for buying and selling, Azia. From top you couldn't say the planet has life, it looks like a desert, with the exception of the big jungles around those seas of water in some places, but if people live there, I'm not complaining.

Onto the planet for the food are going: me, Raphie, Sora and Mikey. I hope there won't be anything similar to what happened on Hexos, though. At first Don did suggest something about this group to be like it was on Hexos, maybe Sora could remember something more, but when I glared at him, he took that back and looked like he wished he could go into his shell.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

So, we got left out on the biggest city on the planet, Hozum. The entire planet is a practical desert and the buildings look like they are made from stones, and they are sandy yellow, from the old age they are. There are some Indian houses, I think they were called Teepees, but the most are made from rock. The city itself is on a cliff like rocks, with a moat around it, but there is no water, so it's a deep fell down onto sharp rocks. The bridges are even made from rock. The ones in the city, not the main entrance one. From what I understood, the rich live on the top, as in the higher grounds of the city, the middle ones in the middle and the poor somewhere down, maybe they even live in those portable Indian houses.

"Swords! Shields! Spears! Bows and arrows! I got what you need for the big hunt! Come and buy them!" A plump man, dressed in a long shirt like dress, with sandal like shoes with a turban on his head, but the clothes look a little too small on him, called out.

"Horses! Travel horses! War horses! I got a lot of them! Come and choose your horse!" A skinny black headed man dressed in a similar suit of clothes as the previous guy, but more for his size, called out.

We soon found a food stand and looked threw what is good and that can last long.

"Alchemy! That is what I do! You need to make a charm really magical!" A man dressed in an alchemist robes called out.

"He lies." A woman's voice said to me. I quickly turned to see this woman, but I couldn't see her face, since she was wearing a long white cloak to cover herself up.

"He lies about his charms and magic. He knows no magic at all." She looked at some grapes, before buying them.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Ask at the Witch's Magic." The woman said, before leaving.

"Hold on!" I tried to catch her, but when I got to the same corner she turned…she wasn't there and it was a dead end.

"Where the hell she disappeared to?" I asked quietly.

"Hey Jazz!" Raphie called out.

"Coming!" I left, but not before looking at the dead end again. People can't walk through walls, right?

**Mystery Person Point of View:**

I was walking around the house, when I heard someone walk in threw the door. I recognized the smell as hers.

"Got anything good?" I asked.

"Grapes for the future telling or a client? Which is better?" She asked.

"A nap." I stated.

"Maybe we should finally find that reverse spell. You have been a cat for 30 years and you're acting like one." She states.

"At least I hear all of the gossip going around. Interesting one about Karena I heard." I called to her, when she went to the Room.

"She found another guy to play with?" She guessed.

"No. She got married yesterday!" I called out.

"Seriously? How long do you think it will last?"

"They should break up about now." And screams and yells started to come from across the street.

"Karena should learn never to mistake lust for love." She states.

"So true." I agree.

**Jasmine's Point Of View:**

So, the Witch's Magic is really a shop_? Why the hell would that lady suggest I come here?_ Looks like they are even desperate for clients, as this place looks like no one was here for a while. Just to give it a shot, I walked in and looked around. The inside was themed dark, with black and red rugs around the floors and walls, the tables looked old and were made from thick dark wood. Instead of doors, they had curtains, black and red ones.

"Come here." A quite voice whispered.

"Huh?" I searched for the owner.

"Don't be afraid. Come, follow the voice and you might find the answers to your questions." The voice continued. _Yeah, following a weird voice with no owner shouldn't scare me at all._ Still I did follow it and went threw the red curtain.

This room looked more used. There was a big round table with a white cloth on it; there were something that looked like Taro cards, some red candles and a small paper with some ash on it, with four chairs around it. The walls had lots of pictures and scrolls with writings; there was this big book case with scrolls and books in it, a big cauldron with an ingredient cup board next to it, a small one on one of the tables and candle holders across the walls.

"Welcome, youngling. We are glad you came." The voice said again and the cloaked woman from before walked in threw the other door.

"Who are you?" I asked her. Then woman made her cloak go off of her, it changed into a classic which hat, even changed to black color and she revealed herself. She had long dark brown wavy hair, with weird hazel-green eyes, which I swear I can see golden specks in them, and they look a bit elfishly like. She was tall, and very petite, her skin looked like the other people ones, tan. She is wearing a long white robe like dress, with big loose sleeves, sandals, she also had a black belt around her waist and golden jewelry on her like golden bracelets, a small golden diadem and a golden necklace, and it also has a big black crystal in it.

"My name is Halla O Ween, the witch of Hozum. It was me who talked to you, youngling. I saw that you have questions, that you need answers and the sooner the better." Halla said.

"Halla, I don't want to be rude…"

"Yes you want to be." She interrupted me.

"…But I really don't think I'm gonna tell all my problems to a stranger, so I'm just gonna go." I turn to leave.

"Your only family is the girl you call your sister, and her name means sky." Halla stated, making me stop.

"What?" I asked.

"But maybe she should've been Kei or Hikari. In her language they both mean light, which isn't what you see in her? As your light at times." She continued.

"Ho-ho-how do you know that?" I asked.

"The person your soul was meant to be from the start is the brother of her own soul mate. You two are sisters by aura, not by blood, which I think might be a tighter connection, then blood. It can be spilled, aura cannot." Halla added.

"How the hell you know this?" I asked.

"Your eyes, your soul. It speaks and I can see what it says." Halla explains, "Too bad she doesn't remember the good times she had when you lived with her. She misses them sometimes. You also almost died from the spear of your enemy, who tried to hit your soul mate, he went mad, attacked everything in sight, and it was your sister that brought him back, and he managed to save you. Is that right?" Halla asked someone on her right.

"Sure is. Bit lacking the usual detail, but it is right." A black short haired cat, with vivid grey-ish blue green eyes with also golden specks came in and jumped on the table. This cat had a golden leash/necklace on her neck and it has a white crystal in it.

"This is my witch companion that got stuck in cat form from a spell gone wrong for thirty years now, Unuge Greaka Fenasa." Halla introduced the cat, er, witch in cat form.

"Look, if you laugh about this, I'll curse you. I may be a cat, but I still got my powers. And call me Greaka." She stated. _Okay, so I am standing in a room of a Witch's Magic store with two witches and one of them has turned herself in a cat by accident and has been like that for thirty years. What the hell?_

"Are you going to stand here or wonder how we knew you needed a witch advice?" Greaka asked. _So, she is easily annoyed. Maybe that's just a cat feature, though._

"Yeah, I do wonder that." I agreed.

"Auras are tricky. They sometimes appear and can be seen to people who are made to see them. In this case, I saw your aura, which fire red at the moment, I might add, and she looked stressed from thousand and one questions." Halla explained in a manner as if this was an everyday routine.

"Look you got at the least three questions that seem to be between your life, sanity and death. Ask them already!" Halla exclaimed.

"Yeah, um…will Sora, my sister, ever get her memory fully back?" I asked the question, I bet everyone wants to ask.

Halla and Greaka walked over to the cauldron. Halla poured some black liquid in it and smoke came out, black one. For a moment they looked at the liquid then looked at me, before stirring it and tossing in something powdery white.

"Memory of lost shall when everything is sealed away, but shock must happen, for it might stay hidden in the shadows." Greaka said.

"That's a yes?" I asked, hopefully.

"Decipher it and you will see." Greaka replies. Memory of lost – Sora's memories, but do they mean by shock? Someone near death again?

"Uh…how about the Gems of Darkness? Will they end up destroyed?" I asked.

"Do you even know how they appeared?" Halla asked.

"Not really." I confessed.

"Thought so." Halla sighed and went to get a scroll. When she opened it, in a throwing manner, it somehow became wide enough for us to stand on it, without doing any damage to it.

"More a millennia ago, a power darkness, that has had many names – Chaos, is the most used, existed and ruled everything, (Image: in the center, a black cloud appeared and spread through the entire map) but as time went by, another power appeared – Light. (Image: blinding white light appeared next to it and began to take its own territory) Light didn't like the way Chaos made and they battled for a long time, till they both used all of their strength and made the thing you call Big Bang. (Image: Both of those powers clashed and made a bang) Chaos's powers were horrible and it seemed to want to take over Light, but she stopped it, by locking the power in ten gems, which were originally body parts of Chaos _(Me: Eww)_ and hid them far away. (Image: the ten gems went from light and the remains of Chaos and flew to different directions) But after few thousand years, the ones that somehow survived the Bang, brought the gems together and made the statue of Darkness to get the powers and bring everything to dark. (Image: Statue appeared and darkness started to flow from it) Light managed to defeat them, and she made some of the first people make special temples to keep the gems safe and away from the people and their greed for power. (Image: The gems flew once again away, after the fight and the statue ended up somewhere in the middle of the map)" Halla explained.

"Then how did some of the gems end up with guardians?" I asked.

"Those spirits of the people who made the temple, searched for something or someone that can do the job and so they have been guarding the gems their whole life. Until you came and got two groups of these guardians, giving them a chance to see a bit more then the temple." Greaka adds.

"And the temples that didn't have guardians?" I asked.

"The spirits guarded them, however, when you found the Sapphire Eye, they knew what was coming and didn't try to stop you, quit the opposite. They helped you by giving you the knowledge of the language that Chaos spoke himself." Halla answers.

"Well this is a new chapter in the history book." I comment.

"Ya think? They should rewrite history at all. There was something before the bang, otherwise there wouldn't have been one, but they wrote it off as a molecular thing and they live happy." Greaka complains.

"Oh don't complain. At least people don't go looking for them. And besides, who would actually look for gems on dead planets? There are ton of them." Halla says.

"I know, I know." Greaka murmurs.

"Also, if everyone knew, we wouldn't have the thing about telling the truth of the beginning." Halla points out, in a bit childish matter.

"Yes, but sometimes it gets annoying by over telling the same tale, over and over." Greaka added.

"You quarrel a lot?" I asked.

"At times." They both answer at the same time.

"What about the map?" I asked.

"A universal map. Shows everything: planets, people, and races, what are they doing, where are they going, even the past. From the future it can only show eclipses, but if you can master the power it has, you can even see what will happen to planets or do things with it, but no one can tame its powers. It has a mind of its own." Greaka explains and the map closes up. Halla takes it and puts it away.

"If it's so powerful why keep it in such a plain spot?" I asked.

"Simple, they don't know how to make the map work. Only a fully trained master can work it, youngling, and we are the only ones that can." Halla explains.

"I got another question from the 'bugging me' list. Who wins?" I asked. Halla and Greka looked at each other before they nodded. Halla came closer to me, "Put your hands on mine." Even though I got no idea what she will do, I put my hands on her hands, and they glow white and I see visions.

**Raphael's Point Of View:**

_What is taking Jazz so long? _She went in this Witch's Magic store and hasn't come out yet. She was taking long, long enough for Mikey and Sora to goof off with those hats that are on sale. Just my luck, I found a window in which I see Jazz and, I guess the witch of the shop, wearing white. She had Jazz's hands in her own and they glowed in a white light. Something of it was making Jazz happy, cuz I can see her smile in happiness.

"Raph what are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing." I state.

"Oh, so you're not looking in someone's home, possibly a naked lady?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey!" I yell at him.

**Third Person's Point Of View:**

When the warm light ended, so did the vision, Jasmine was seeing.

"You see? That should happen one day. It will be real, but until then it will be a hard path to go." Halla states.

"If that's what I get, I'll try to battle everything in my way." Jazz firmly stated.

"Courageous of you, youngling. You are a warrior worth our help." Greaka nodded.

"What help?" Jazz looked at the catitch (cat-witch).

"You will see. But not now. In the future." Halla replies.

"You better go. Your soul mate is getting anxious and that is getting on my nerves." Greaka states.

"Cats are more sensitive then us. They feel everything." Halla explains.

"Oh and I feel a sandstorm later. Unless you guys want to get stuck for a while, I suggest you leave soon." Greaka advises.

"Kay. Thanks for the help." Jazz quickly leaves to meet up with the rest.

Suddenly the cauldron started to sizzle and make smoke. Both witch's run to it and see something that made them scared.

"Darkness shall rise in fire and sun auras." Halla says.

"End of everything we know might and shall come." Greaka continues.

"Unless blood and joy auras stop them." Halla adds. Then the cauldron stops and the water again become black. Both of them stayed quit for a while.

"We better start looking for a place we won't end up being killed." Greaka says and gets a look from Halla.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

On the planet Glacia, Mandarin and Hun were going through the snow storm to find the Sapphire Eye, another Gem of Darkness. When they got through those dozen of traps, they saw the Sapphire Eye in all its beauty.

"Another one." Mandarin reaches out… only for the gem to let his hand phase through it.

"What?" He tried to grab it, but he failed, then the gem disappeared.

"A primitive hologram. Those ancients were good with traps." Hun grumbles. Then he notices something through one of the cracks and walks over there.

"I don't understand this! How is it possible? Who could've gotten it?" Mandarin ranted angrily.

"You said this planet is known for the thing called Snow Crystal?" Hun asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Mandarin asked.

"Maybe the one who's got it is a traveler. See for yourself." Hun pointed out the crack and Mandarin looked through it.

"That must be the temple for the Snow Crystal!" Mandarin exclaimed.

"The temples got mixed up and the wrong gem was taken." Hun stated.

"Great. What now?" Mandarin asked.

"Go and get the Snow Crystal and hope to get out of this, by saying possibly wrong temple?" Hun suggested.

"Worth a shot." Mandarin agreed and they both went to the Snow Crystal temple for that one.

**This is not their week. You know, I feel a bit sorry for these two, but only a microscopically.**

**Maybe they can lie this out, let's see next time what happens.**

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_Regards ~ UgunsGreka Fans_**

**Quick Witch's Note:**

**For those of you who read this and were a fan of _Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja_, the first chapter for _Black/White Saga II: The Black Ninja_ is coming out this Sunday! Everyone mark your calendars and be ready for the new contests!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	12. Sanaraha's Guardian & Gem

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 12: Sanaraha's Guardian and Gem_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Our group returned to the robot soon enough after my encounter with the two witches (one if you consider that the other was turned into a cat for over thirty years) and we continued on our way to Sanaraha, an apparent savanna plant that's been long dead, but somehow some creatures still live on it, and to make it worse, those creatures…

They were carnivorous bugs.

Mikey was totally right on out last mission when we were on Navecus, the place was going to be crawling in oversized bugs that will having Gibson jumping onto Sprx's arms and Raph ready to turn the planet to the ground (if he doesn't run for the hills first.)

Most of the time spent traveling to Sanaraha was spent in silence. Everyone had their own work or personal pleasure that they worked on or preformed in the absence of any action on the robot other then its flight to the next planet that contained the sixth Gem of Darkness.

I spent my time with Raph; we explored each other's minds and enjoyed the company of one another and we continued in the exploration of the ancient language. Raph was now a full pro at this and I couldn't be prouder of him.

While we were out in the Hell's Fire doing that, Sora had been off with Mikey, who, now that she remembered him, she spent a lot of time with and enjoyed watching movies and playing with him. She was slowly turning back into her old self, and remembering who she was. Mikey seemed to be like it as well. At least now he could be close to her and not have to be as worried to how she'd react to him (though they were still not back at the level they were at before, nor did Sora yet remember her feelings for poor Mikey…)

Otto and Tiffany had been off in Otto's private lab where he builds his many prized inventions that kept him busy most of the day, if he wasn't drooling over Tiff. Tiffany on the other had, found Otto's hobby and himself humorous and loved watching it when he made a fool of himself, then she would join him and be one as well. She showed Otto the many plants that she kept safely within her spell book (the one that I had made a _large_ hole in from our battle against her, though she's fixed it now) when she wasn't researching it or taking care of it hands on. The two of them were so opposite by their personalities and hobbies, but they were the same when it came to they're innocent child-like nature between the two of them, and that might be the reason that could be pulling the two of them closer.

Gibson and Snowy had completed their task on updating the medicines and supplies they would need in case one of the team members got hurt or sick (they generally try not to have Raph and I use our abilities so that we can save them for the life threatening situations.) Though even after the task was done, the two of them (thankfully for Raph and I with our bet) have been still staying ever so close together. They often can be found walking around the robot and talking in their intellectual language that no one other then Donny would ever be able to understand. The only sad part about this is that while I see their emotions starting to come to the surface a bit more, since they're both science people, they tended not to be able to express themselves very easily, other then anger. (I'm mostly referring to Gibson when I said that.) Though I believe that they'll work past that stage in due time.

Antauri and Violet have been spending nearly every waking moment with each other, though their claims had been for Antauri's peace of mind and to control Violets sanity and temper levels, since they would always be a word away from having a nuclear explosion going off in the robot. Antauri's been good to her in the fact that he's been helping her stay calm, but that tends to only be when he's around. Whether she says it or not, I can tell she likes him, and he's the only reason that she _can_ stay calm (when he's around that is.) Though from Antauri's point of view, it's hard to tell what he's thinking or what he likes. Antauri was never an easy person to read, even in the most emotional situations (though I'm hoping to whatever's above that he does or else Violet's in for a nasty heartbreak, and we're probably going to end up dead _before_ we end up getting to take down Shredder and Skeleton King.)

Donny had taken a liking to Coral the minute he'd seen her when I first brought her here a while back. Coral had been quite the smart one, though not in the way that Donny and Gibson were, but partially in the way Snowy was. Coral was a healer, more so then her sister. Donny was always interested in her abilities and features since she was a merwoman, and with Donny being the strange mutant he is due to the mutagen that's transformed him and his brothers, Coral was always fascinated by him. They often spent they time swapping stories and teach each other about each of their cultures and hobbies. It was really cute to watch.

Leo and Water Lilly had been getting along very well as well. The two of them had actually been spending most of their time either training, meditating or Water Lilly pulling Leo away from his _extra_ training to expand on his non-existent hobbies. She was a good opposite for him that kept him on the go and focused on her and not anyone else, which included his brothers and the rest of us (but that was only _outside_ of battle.) Being a merwoman, Water Lilly had the ability with her beauty to capture Leo and lure him away from what he was too attached to, and that was his training, while we let him do it often, she pulled him away when he took it too far, and you have no idea how grateful we all are for her doing so.

Sprx and Nova, though they still argue as much as they have before, the two of them had hit a road block on that path and have been civil to each other and enjoyed a few quiet dates together (some of which we helped them plan out and served them (it was awesome!)) Who knew how different the two of them could be when they were really sweet to each other? It was adorable, almost as much as Otto and Tiffany.

I still hate Chrio, but Jinmay's been good to keep him off my back about things and keep him busy. She's been taking him out on dates keeping his temper at bay, and keeping the two of us separated for the better, and you don't know how easy my days have been without that stress that just feels like shoving rocks right into my back. It's almost been a dream (if you take out the part about us still having to save the universe.)

Master Splinter was sadly the only one who was singled out, but he enjoyed watching all of his sons and friends be happy with their other halves (even if some of them don't know it yet.) He's been also quite content when we let him watch a long marathon of his favorite TV drama shows from Earth. I don't understand, but if it keeps Master Splinter happy, that's all that matters. (Plus its funny to watch him swing his cane at the screen and yell at the characters for how stupid they might act or be.)

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

When we finally arrived at Sanaraha's surface, Sprx easily landed the robot with ease and we all raced to the exit of the robot in its foot. When the doors opened, we were instantly faced with a dull, depressing gray colored grass and large patches of black water all around. It's like the planet had been stained by a few million tons of ink. No trees lingered anywhere, but ever now and then, there was a burrow in the ground, which we presumed was a hole to house the large bug population that solely lived here.

"Let's move out team." Chiro called and we started off onto the surface, heading toward the temple that the robot had detected only a short distance away, but refrained from getting to close as to stir up the large nest of bug creatures that lived around it in the ground.

I made my way up to Snowy and tapped on her shoulder. She glanced back at me while she continued to look back at the tracker every moment or so. "Yes?"  
>"What exactly do we know about Sanaraha's guardian of the Peridot Claws?" I questioned her.<p>

"He is one of the eldest of the guardians that stays to watch the dark gem. He is known as Grim, from his resemblance to a reaper." She replied back in a soft voice. "From what I've told you, you can guess that his weapon of choice is a scythe, and a scarlet one at that."

"So is he, like, really old or something?" Mikey asked nervously. Raph went to slap the back of his head, but I stopped him and held a finger to my lips. He nodded, but I saw the angry look in his eyes. He didn't like it here, and it would be best for us all to get the gem and leave soon so he doesn't blow up like he did when I almost died a year back.

"Very, they say he's a few centuries old at least, but none of us guardians know. Though we do know he's the eldest and strongest of us." Tiffany supplied us.

"So if we beat this guy, it should be smooth sailing the rest of the way for us." Sprx said with a grin. Nova made move to punch him, but Coral and Water Lilly held her back.

"That is if we all get out alive." Water Lilly mumbled.

"I'll just shoot at him until he's dead." Violet snapped quietly with her bazooka in hand.

"Violet…" Antauri warned her and she huffed at him, but obeyed and kept quiet.

"The best thing we can do is avoid leaving our necks exposed; his preferred kill is by severing the head from body." Coral explained. "If we can do that, we can wear him down and grab the gem."

"Sounds… great," Raph mumbled. I gripped his hand in my own and he looked over at me. His eyes were filled with discomfort. He hated it here. I used my other hand to rub soothing strokes up and down his arms, but it didn't seem to help him at all. My Raphie was too upset to be soothed.

"There it is!" Otto cried and we all rushed to hush him up. Up a head was the temple for the Peridot Claws, the next Gem of Darkness. The temple up ahead had much of the same marks that each temple normally had, but the shape of the temple itself was quiet different. What I remember when we were landing and had seen the temple at a far off distance, we had seen that the temple was in fact, in the shape of a scythe, with one level above it to a single room on top of the structure, most likely where the Peridot Claws were.

At the tip of the scythe shaped temple was the door that led inside. We all quietly walked up toward the door, but just as we were about to enter, a bug like claw emerge from the hole in the ground and brushed Gibson's leg. He nearly screeched if it hadn't been for Nova, Sprx and Snowy to all jump at him and cover his mouth and hold him as he went though a panic attack.

"Just keep calm Gibson, its still asleep." Snowy tried to sooth the blue monkey, but he continued to nearly have a spasm in her arms.

"Cool it Brainstrain! You'll blow our cover!" Sprx snapped under his breath. That seemed to have some sort of desired effect, for Gibson froze and we were able to move him closer to the temple without him screaming.

The entire time, Raph had been nearly still as a statue. I had to really pull on his arm (most defiantly using my powers) to get him into the temple and away from the massive holes that bugs were living in. Once we were out of sight of those and passed a few hallways, Raph relaxed a bit, but I could still tell from his ridged posture that he really just wanted to get out of here, gem or no gem in hand.

_It's gonna be okay Raphie. _I told him though our metal connection. _Once we get up to Grim, you can take out your frustration on him and you'll feel a bit better, then before you know it, we'll be back at the robot._

_I know Jazz, but these bugs… I just can't see where they are or where they're coming from. _He responded, clearly shaken from the way his voice sounded.

_I know your… uncomfortable Raphie, but it won't be too long. _I grabbed his hands and forced him to look at me. _Focus on me Raphie, just focus on me and my voice in the back of your mind. Listen to me talking, nothing else, and follow me, okay?_

My boyfriend nodded to me and I pulled him along, my back turned to the others as I slowly led him down the long tunnel of the temple. I kept reciting memories and ideas and the ancient language in my head, anything to keep him from focusing on the bugs on this planet. It seemed to work for the most part, but he was still stiff, the thoughts just won't leave the back of him mind.

"There!" We heard Leo shout in a whispered to us. "Up ahead!"

We all looked to where he was pointing to; there was an open room up a head that had marks written on all the walls around it, a single dark staircase in the center that led to the second level, and a creature sitting on the bottom step. When I looked at his features, they were all hidden under a dark black cloak that covered every part of his body, save the skin on bone hand that held the blood soaked scythe. All around him was patches of dried blood, and the place reeked of carcasses, old and new, that I now saw had been piled in the corners of the room.

"Grim…" Coral whispered in fear.

"…so you've finally come." The figure in the middle of the room stood from its place. The voice was clearly male. "I've been expecting you, Hyper Force, mutants, human and chosen human."

"Chosen human?" Most of the others chanted in confusion, the man, Grim, lifted his hood and showed us his flesh that nearly looked like his bones, which has shriveled and shrunk so much over time, it was almost like another layer to his bones. His eye balls were wide unintentionally due to his shrinking skin. And those eye balls looked directly at me. His boney finger pointed in my direction.

"Yes, chosen human. You girl…" he took a moment to take a breath, and he seemed quite old from the way he sounded. "The other spirits told me of you before they're passing, the guardians of the Sapphire Eye, which you posses now. They passed their hopes onto you; that you would destroy Chaos, destroy the gems that make him whole." He quickly moved his scythe so that the blade was now pointed in my direction, most likely, to aim for my neck, as Coral had told us before. "I will let you take the Peridot Claws, so long as you face me, alone, and win."

"No way in hell!" Raph shouted. His eyes blazed with fire and soon his body ignited too. I placed my hand on his chest and held him back. His burning eyes fearfully turned to me.

I stepped forward before the others and stood before Grim. He watched me closely until I was right before him. "I accept."

Suddenly Grim jumped back slightly and changed his footing and his blade swung faster then my eyes could keep up with. In the last second, I turned my body into water and the blade sliced through me, though only cutting at water, so I was saved.

"Jasmine!" I heard the others call to me in the background and Grim suddenly looked at them with his eyes glowing red.

"There shall be no one stopping this match until one side or the other is dead." He then cast some sort of spell on the dead bodies that lined the room and kept my friends and family (and Chiro) behind them, the carcasses lined up and held each others hands, twisted feet and ankles around one another to prevent the others from interrupting the battle between Grim and myself. The others continued to shout and try to break down the wall of the dead, but some kind of magic that Grim had infused with them kept them from breaking or falling apart. Grim looked at me in a haughty glare. "Fight me child, I wait for your move."

I waited not a second later and charged at him, I controlled my body to turn to ice and my arm into an ice sword that black his scythe that was aimed at me. I then felt the power behind his blow, even in this ice form, if I let him hit my neck with all of his power…

_I'm done for. _

The strain of my arm and his weapon against each other screeched like nails on a chalk board and we both jumped away from each other. Suddenly turning my body into fire instead, I flew and blazed around my opponent. He watched me carefully and when he thought he saw a flash of my flesh, he attacked. There was some kind of magic in his scythe that turned my body back to normal, and I only had seconds to escape before I lost one of my limbs (though thankfully it wasn't at my head because of my sudden movement.)

_This was going to be harder then I though._ My mind wildly traveled as I tried to figure out a way around my opponent and find his weakness. _This guy seems to be able to make my form normal again, no matter what form I change to other then water. His swing is crazy fast, so I can't afford any type of direct hit or it could be all over for me and the others. What else can I do?_

_Maybe you could do somethin' with what's around you._ I heard Raph metal speak to me. _I mean, Master Splinter and Leo are always getting on me and the others' backs about using your surroundings to give ya an advantage in battle, but I don't know what you'd use here Jazzy._

I dodged a swing again from the blade and flew high up into the air, out of Grim's reach. _That still gives me something to work with and think about, thanks Raphie._

_No problem Babe._ I was then surprised when I saw a flash before me and I slipped out of the way just in time to avoid a scythe slice to the neck, but I ended up getting my hand cut off instead.

I screamed in pain, I could no longer feel my fingers and the blood poured from my wound. Grim gave me no chance to recover and I had to grab my severed hand and race to the side to avoid another attack. The hand that Grim had severed was the one fried by Sprx a year back, when I stopped a fight between him and my Raphie, it was still purple in color (though a slightly lighter hue now) but I was unable to use it without the control of my plants that surrounded my fingers and acted as nerves on the outside of my skin. I've been able to work my way around the handy cap set back, but now, things maybe have just gotten worse.

"Come fight me chosen girl!" Grim shouted. "Where are your attacks? A good strategist plans on their feet, but you're taking too _damn_ long!"

_He's right; I have to get back into this battle. I can't focus on my hand for now._ I breathed deeply as I tried to avoid moving my wrist that now had no hand and doing my best not to scream. _How do I get by him? How do I beat him? How do I use the area around me to help me?_

This was truly a puzzle to deal with. All the dead bodies couldn't be used at my disposal because they were under Grim's control. Other then them, there were dried and wet blood (seeping from my wound) all over the place, but I doubt my blood would help me much. My arm was pretty much completely useless to me now, without my hand I was much more limited, even with my powers. _Grim's like not other opponent I've ever faced._

_Focus Jasmine!_ I needed to get my mind working as I continued to evade the attacks of the long lived Grim. _If I think about the planet, the only thing here is the giant caverns below us and…_ it suddenly came to me.

_The bugs._

Grim came at me from my right. I flew right at him and he raced to jump out of my way and then make another strike from behind me. I pushed myself out of the range of his attack and made a swift kick at the ground, using my powers to break the floor open and leave a cavern (along with causing a earthquake to a small portion to the planet.)

Everyone, even Grim froze when they saw what I had done. They all feared that I'd sired the bugs' nests. _That was my plan._ As soon as I landed before the hole I'd made that led into one of the caverns that some bugs lived in, I took one of the largest breaths I'd ever taken and screamed at the top of my lungs once again. As soon as my voice had taken off, the planet once again started to shake and this time, it was much worse. The world shook violently and large screeches and buzzing echoed in the ground.

Grim looked over at me as if I'd turned mad, which I probably had in order to find a way to beat him. "Are you mad girl? You've just caused this world to destroy itself!"

"Well… I was running out of options, and you wouldn't let me use my friends for help. And your crazy powerful and what not, so what's a girl to do?" I told him bitterly as I tried to fight through the pain.

Grim's shocked appearance didn't change and he raced toward the hole I made. Its sides cracked as we heard the buzzing and screeches get louder. I turned toward the team and saw that in Grim's moment of panic, the corpses here dropped to the ground and the others were free to get closer or further away from me.

"Get out of here you guys!" I shouted to the others. "I'll be out with you soon, but get to the robot! I'll grab the claws!"

"Nee-chan! You'll die out there!" Sora screamed.

I had no time to argue with them, I had to get the gem. I used my powers to force them back into the long tunnel that we'd traveled in and shut the opening with rocks in the chamber. While I still had time, I raced around a stunned and stuttering Grim and raced up to the second level to the single room. On a pedestal in the center, with the ten pointed star, was the Peridot Claws. The claws made of the soft yellow-green colored gem echoed the evil and rage of this planet. I quick snatched the claws in my hand and held them to my chest along with my severed hand and raced back down into the chamber with Grim.

"Common!" I shouted to him. He was still against the back wall of the temple and had yet to move.

He shook his head to me. "It's my time girl, you out smarted me. My death should have happened long ago. I thank you for teaching me one final lesson." Before I could shout to him again or grab him, a large bug, nearly the size of two of the robot's feet shot out of the hole and saw Grim. The scythe wielder was grabbed and thrown into its mouth, chewed and torn to pieces.

_Poor Grim, what a horrid way to die._ I quickly gave him a moment of silence from me to honor his death, he may have been trying to kill me, but he deserved that much. The bug quickly turned to me and screeched. Slobber flew my way, but I dodged it and busted though the wall and ran toward the robot.

I saw it up a head; the robot was swatting bugs away from it as they swarmed closer. I short a beam of fire from my mouth at them and my path was clear, as was the area around the robot. I raced toward it and I saw the hatch to the foot of the robot open, Raph was there along with Sora, Mikey, Gibson and Snowy.

I jumped inside just as more bugs were heading out way and the robot was piloted out of the planet's atmosphere and any bugs that followed us froze after they left the environment of their planet. The robot easily brushed them off and everyone sighed in relief.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING?" Raph screamed at me in pure rage once we were all settled and what not and no longer in danger. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR WORSE! I COULD'A LOST YA AGAIN!" He grabbed me into his arms and I had to use all my willpower to keep from screamed from the pressure he was putting on my severed wrist. He suddenly froze and pulled back from me and looked down at my arms. The one that had been cut off I held behind the other one that held the claws and my hand (but it was hidden behind the claws.) Raph still noticed it though and pulled away the claws and found my hand. He recognized the color instantly and pulled out my wrist and he saw the swiftly cut stub.

"Please… please… don't tell me…" he started freaking out the moment he saw the stub and my hand. "Please tell me this isn't yours."

Sora and Snowy screamed in fear when they saw what'd happened to me. Mikey and Gibson were frozen, all until Snowy and Gibson took charge and took my hand from Raphie and led me away to sick bay.

"Michelangelo, had the claws off to someone who will place these with the rest of the Gems or Darkness we've obtained." Gibson told him. "We must tend to Jasmine as soon as possible to see if we can reattach her hand." Mikey nodded and took off with the gem in hand and the two smart and medical monkeys took me to the sick bay. Once they got me there, they instantly put a mask over my face to help take away the pain with some airborne meds and a drug to put me under.

I gladly welcomed it to rid myself of the pain.

**Witch's Note:**

**Holly crap! Took me long enough! What a chapter! Is it just me, or am I obsessed with making something bad always happen to my OC character? Oh wait; it is me, never mind. **

**Wow, that was defiantly a lot to take in right? Don't worry, another chapter will update you on how Jasmine does, she'll be fine. (Sadly, Grim won't and will not be though.)**

**My deepest apologies also for this late update. It would have been up on Friday like it was planned, but for some odd reason, Fanfiction's log in system went down and I wasn't able to up load _a thing_! I wasn't even able to make it on there! Oh well, things don't always work too smoothly, do they?**

**Please send in lots of Reviews and Questions! We love any you send, and there is never enough! See you guys next week! Love you!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	13. Attempt, Trick, Feelings

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 13: Attempt, Trick, Feelings**

**Sora's Point of View:**

_I did not see that, I did not see that_. I feel like my lunch is coming up with sonic speed, but not out. That was probably the worst thing I have ever seen in my life, probably even in the part I do not remember yet, but the point still stands.

In attempts to collect myself, I went to my room and crashed on the bed, face into the pillow. Not working as expected, just as a quite knock is heard from the door. I turn to see Mikey come in, looking ready to back out.

"You okay?" He asked. I was about to retort when he then said, "Standard question, my bad. Sorry."

"If it's standard it would be a crime not to ask." I said as I let my head fall onto the pillow. "How's Nee-chan?"

"Besides the feeling that the med-bay is doing a scene from _Bones_ with a body**, **those two brainiacs did all they could for her and now she's asleep. But it does feel like a morgue there. No offence about Jazz, but it does. All they need is a meaningless talk that has nothing to do about the case and there's a full set." He finished with finger snap. If it wasn't that serious, I would've laugh, but I still let a little giggle out. I remembered them talking about things that are not related to the case, the victim or suspects on the show, like 'Are you really okay with that' or 'Is everything alright? You look like you got problems' or something of that nature.

"Hey, looks like I did something almost impossible at these conditions." Mikey noticed the giggle and said it in a victory like tone.

"Don't be that happy. There isn't exactly such a happy situation." I mumbled as I sat up on the bed.

"Don't worry too much. It makes you look old." He sat on the bed next to me.

"Me? Old? No way." I pouted at him.

"Sorry, but pouts don't work on me." He said.

"Lucky." I muttered as my stomach was trying to throw up again. His hand rubbed my back a bit, and I leaned a bit closer to him.

_I don't know why, but I feel hot. Really, the closer I get – the hotter I felt. But… he's not hot blooded like creature to cause that, so what gives?_

**Sprx's Point of View:**

_This is just great… NOT! Yeah, we got the freaking gem, but Jazz here looses a hand. I know I've seen a lot of things and shouldn't be this surprised, but it takes the cake: a Grim Reaper look a like hacks off a hand. I don't want to imagine that. But I know who did – Otto. He's greener then turtles. And that's saying a lot, considering their color scheme._ I was ready to turn away from the controls, as I saw something on the small screen on the next planet.

It looked like a temple. _Don't tell me – the next gem is in the same solar system? Good thing we didn't leave yet. Although it could be a trick. We're not going for a while… okay, I'll check it out. Although, going alone – bad idea. Who would come? One choice only._

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

_Will you look at this place – it looks like a mix of a dead high tech city with a jungle and a swamp. It was probably once really populated, but now…I don't think there are even animals. Then again, this place, by the looks of it, probably only has vegetation. Don't tell me that this place also has killer plants. _

_At least the temple is in a visible place. Unlike the previous ones, this one looks like it's made of metal and only metal._

"Ugh… Sprx? Do you think this is a good idea?" Otto asked as we stepped out of the Fist Rocket.

"Look, we're just going to check it out, if this is a temple or a thing that looks alike. A simple…check out job. Besides, I don't see any life here, so probably the worst thing could be natures temper tantrum." I assure him and we carefully enter the temple. The place looks as run down as the other temples we've been to. I just hope there aren't any invisible lasers around to give us a nasty surprise, cuz if I die on something stupid like this, Nova will kill me.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

So far… no traps. Maybe this place doesn't have any trap triggers in the middle of the rooms. I always do wonder why temples are so roomy for people to get in. The inside looked like the others, just out of metal, with vines and trees growing on them. _Since when do trees grown on metal?_

"Check it out! It really is a temple!" Otto said. _Ugh… I think I already know that Otto._

"And there's the gem!" He points at the gem on the altar pillar in the room right in front of us.

"Phew, good thing we didn't leave just yet. We would've missed it." We land next to the pillar, making sure we try not to turn on a trap.

"Yeah, no kidding." Otto was about to get the gem, as a wall blows open.

"…the walls get blown open to avoid spending valuable time on doors." I heard a familiar voice coming from the smoking hole. _Just out luck._

"Only two of them? That's strange." Hun looked at us.

"Don't waste time. You get the eye, while I take care of them!" Mandarin said and charged at us.

One against two shouldn't be hard at all.

**Third Person Point of View:**

Sprx really jinxed it then. Turned out it wasn't one against two. Oh no, a swarm of Ninja Formless joined in and it turned into thirty to forty against two. Unlikely odds. While they tried to get to the gem, Hun already made it away. Somebody activated a trap and a thick cloud of black smoke came out of the ground. The only ones left were the Ninja Formless and the two monkeys, but the smoke made it hard for Sprx and Otto to breathe and to see.

"Maybe we should've taken those offers about fighting when not seeing when we got the offer." Otto coughed just as he was knocked out by the fumes. For whatever reason, the Ninja Formless soon left them.

"Why did (cough) they leave?" Sprx asked himself with ten more coughs afterwards. He tried to get Otto up, but he couldn't so, the best thing he could do was drag the poor fella to the Fist Rocket. What Sprx didn't anticipate, was that his vision soon got too blurred to fly and he was already halfway to the Robot.

"Maybe that wasn't ordinary smoke after all." Sprx muttered as he set the coordinates, before falling over out cold.

On the robot, Nova was already wondering where the hell was Sprx until she saw on the screen that his rocket is returning back.

"What is he up to?" She asked no one directly and went to see where he was. Only to find him and Otto out cold and they **did not** look healthy at all. Actually they kind of looked dead.

"Gibson!" Nova called out as she got those two out.

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

You can say it; I am kind of worried about Jazz. I would be more worried if the Threat Statement and the 'attempts' to kill me come from her. Can you blame me? But nevertheless, I'm till worried, maybe because she's Raph's girlfriend. It's hard to say. Or maybe, Sora being worried about her is also getting me. Man, if only, only, she could recall something from being together with me, like boyfriend/girlfriend, maybe making sure she's not so upset about it, would be a _bit_ easier. Yeah right, looks like the universe hates me now, if she only remembers me as a good friend. No fair, even Leo and Don are getting warmed up to have girlfriends. Was I that goofy when I didn't get I love Sora or those two are special? Even Raph didn't act that goofy.

Is it me or is Sora humming?

"What'cha humming?" I asked.

"I don't know. A melody that came to my mind." Sora replied and tried it again. Only then I figured out the melody: that's the melody to our song, Destin Histoire! She remembers the melody, yet not the words or what it means to us? How and why? Its official: the gods and goddess of love hate me.

**Sprx's Point of View:**

_Ugh, what happened? I feel like I drunk or something. Ugh… somebody turn off the lights. My eyes are killing me._

"Sprx? Sprx? Sprx!" A voice called. _Go away. You're giving me a headache._

"SPRX!" The voice yelled out, making me jump up straight.

"What? What happened?" I looked around and saw Nova standing right next to the med-bed I was on.

"I found you two out cold and turns out your life readings were dropping. What were you doing and where did you go?" She asked.

"Hang on… everything's fuzzy. Wait, what's with Otto?" I remembered that he was out cold too.

"Besides drooling over Tiffany, who is checking him out, he's also waiting for those results on what that stuff in your lungs was." Nova replied.

"Stuff? Lungs? Oh yeah. I though I saw a temple on that planet over there and took Otto so that we can check it out. Not that we were leaving or anything, I also thought it might be a goose chase. Just the two of us went and it did turn out to be another temple. In the same solar system!" I tell her.

"Then why didn't you take the gem?" She asked.

"Because… we got attacked by Mandarin and Ninja Formless, who apparently riddled out the planet. During the fight, someone turned on a trap from which smoke came out. I couldn't see a thing or breathe properly for that matter." I explained.

"No wonder; that was old carbon dioxide chlorophyll poison. Anymore of it and you would be dead. Good thing it's old and needs larger amounts to do any permanent damages, but it still could've killed you two even by simply being in your lungs and blood stream, if you didn't get your lungs cleaned out as soon as possible." I noticed that Tiff's hands were slightly shaking when she read what the hell we breathed in. Maybe she's more worried about Otto, then about us both. Well I got Nova to worry about me… but I think I better stay with others around, just in case she did decide to strangle me for a holed plan like that.

**Yeah Sprx, you better stay with witness's for a while.**

**I'm with Mikey – how can she remember the melody and not the name, words or meaning it has for them? How?**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	14. Recovery & an Update

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 14: Recovery & an Update_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I felt myself finally coming to after the longest time sleeping in my life. There was a blaring, echoing pain that I felt throughout my entire body, but it seemed strongest in my head and arm. _Now that I think about it…_

I suddenly opened my eyes. My vision was blurred at first, but soon it settled out and I saw what I remembered. On the last planet I remembered visiting, Sanaraha, I faced off alone against an old guardian by the name of Grim, who was much like a grim reaper (is it possible that he was the reason those stories were passed around?) and he cut off my hand with his scythe. I remembered now, I was able to get the gem, the Peridot Claws, but I lost my hand and Grim lost his life to the bugs of the planet he lived on after I disturbed them.

My arm was casted and attached to my chest. _I wonder if they were successful in reattaching my hand?_ I slowly sat myself up and I looked down inside the cast. Out of the end I saw my hand, it was stick out of the cast with only the tips of my fingers showing and they still looked purple in skin color, just as bad as when they were fried by Sprx a while back. I still had no control over it as I tried to move anything in my arm as was only successful in moving the arm up and down while it still laid in the cast.

_Wait a minute_… I turned in my bed and looked off to the side. There was Sprx and Otto beside me who lay out on other tables. They were sleeping peacefully, but they looked pale, paler then normal, as if they hadn't seen sunlight for a while or if they were sick. Even their fur had lost a lot of its color and was a quite pale version of itself.

_What happened while I was out? Did they run into Skeleton King and Shredder? I could have helped them!_ I hissed as I suddenly felt my arm, whatever pain medication I was on was starting to ware off now that I was awake. _Shit…_

"Jasmine! Your awake!" My head turned to the side and I saw Jinmay standing over to the side. The poor girl looked like she'd been here for a while from the stiffness I saw in her body when she moved and the dark rings that were extremely noticeable under her eyes. "Oh thank Shuggazoom you okay!"

"Jinmay?" I questioned the girl as she gave me a soft hug and was quite careful around my arm. "What's been going since I was out? Why are Otto and Sprx in the med lab? They couldn't have been hit in the temple after I forced you all out; I saw them before I blacked out! Jinmay, what did I miss?"

The girl looked sadly down at her hands once I stopped my begging for an answer. "Apparently, while we were in the same system, Sprx found another plant that might have had a Gem of Darkness on it, so he and Otto went to explore and scout it out while the rest of us focused on you and your injury." Her face then took a turn towards a sour road. "Apparently Mandarin and Hun also had found the temple and had taken a whole bunch of Ninja Formless with them as back up. They easily took out Sprx and Otto and they were able to grab the gem, but they also seemed to hit some sort of carbon dioxide chlorophyll poison trap. They two of them were poisoned, and if it hadn't been for the fumes not being enough to kill them and Gibson and Snowy's fast thinking, they wouldn't be here."

"So in other words, my hand was reattached, we lost the next Gem or Darkness and Otto and Sprx are out for who knows how long?" I summed up and she nodded.

"In simpler terms with fewer details, yes, that's what happened."

I sighed. "That's good to hear." I shook my head for a moment to wash away some of my haziness from my sleep and then looked back at Jinmay. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly a week Jasmine." I whipped my head around to the side of the lab and I saw Snowy and Gibson come in with charts in both of their hands. "You've been resting for quite a while, but I bet you're still tired."

"I am Snowy, though I don't know why if I was sleeping for a week. You'd think I'd have sorts of energy instead."

"Normally you would," Gibson replied with a sigh. "But this time, all of your energy was being used to heal your arm and reattach you hand. All of your energy has been at that joint. Raphael and Coral have been hard at healing you and removing any problems of it separating should you wake." He came over and started looked at my arm. "And the medication we gave must have worn off, how much pain are you in?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd give it a six." I suddenly felt a wave of pain from my arm and I grunted in pain. "Scratch that, make it a twelve."

"Hmm… the only medicine that we have strong enough to relieve your pain would put you back to sleep. Will that suffice?" Snowy questioned as she looked through the medicine cabinets.

"Can you bring Raph and Sora down here first? The two of them, and probably most of the others, are worried about me. I'd love to put their worries behind them for now at least." Snowy and Gibson smiled softly at my request and nodded. Jinmay then took off out of the room when they looked at her and she understood their unasked question.

In the time that I waited for the two of them to come down here, I tried to sit up. It was honestly harder then you'd think with only one arm, but eventually, I was able to while I saw Gibson and Snowy get the medication ready for me.

Snowy put some pills in my hand with a glass of water for me that I took in the same hand and placed on the table with the medication. Once I was sure that they weren't going to roll off the table next to me, I looked back at the door and waited for my boyfriend and little sister to barge in with worried looks on their faces and about ready to jump me.

"JASMINE!" I my eyes watered slightly as I watched my boyfriend, who had the faster speed then my little sister, entered the lab first and his eyes locked with mine. I braved though my pain and gave him a small smile. I saw his composer collapse then and he rushed over to me and hugged me gently in his arms. He kissed every inch of my skin he could reach before he reached my lips and let it last for so long, dragging it out to make the effect last longer, and it worked.

"Don't you ever pull that shit ever again, ya got that?" He nearly hissed at me through his tears. "I almost thought I'd lost you again…"

"I know Raphie; sadly, this problem comes with our territory. It could have very well been anyone else in my position or even you or Sora." I heard his throat rumble at that and before he could say another word, I kissed him softly on the lips. "Hush Raphie, love, I'm okay now." He nodded and lowered his head against my shoulder and snuggled into the soft tissue of the side of my breast though the thin clothing that one of the girls much have found for me.

"Nee-chan!" I looked back over at the door and I saw Sora rush in with tears in her eyes and a worried Mikey tailing behind her. She came over to my other side that Raph hadn't preoccupied and took a look at my arm before she looked over at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy to see all of you, annoyed that my arm still hurts like a bitch." I hissed as I felt another wave of pain hit me from my arm. Raph looked up from where he had rested his head and saw the pills and water next to him.

"These drugs for you Jazz?" He lifted the pills into his hands and showed them to me, the ones I had put of to the side.

"Yeah, I wanted the two of you to see me awake first before I took them so you could breathe a little easier." I took the pills from him and easily swallowed them and then grabbed the water next to me to help push them down my throat. "They're apparently supposed to put me back to sleep and take away my pain."

"You're gonna need more rest Nee-chan, but I'm glad you waited so we could see you." Sora told me softly. "Thanks Nee-chan."

"Of course Sora." I looked over to Mikey behind her. "You haven't said much Mikey."

"Well, these two needed to talk to you more then me." He chuckled lightly before his face went back to a soft worried face. "I am glad you're okay though."

I gave him a snicker under my breath before I felt myself yawn again. Raph rolled his eyes and helped me back under the covers and pulled them up to my chest.

"You need more rest Jazzy; we'll just wait here until you're awake again." I smiled and nodded to his words and curled against the warmth of his arm when he allowed me to have it as a pillow. I gladly gave back into the world of darkness and happily felt my pain dissolve from my arm.

**Third Person Point of View:**

Within the walls of the Citadel of Bone, two servants that had just returned from a strange planet of technology and plants mixed together brought back a large eye made purely of Amethyst and infused with extreme dark power. The walls of the very citadel shivered with excitement as the eye wandered further into the ship.

The two servants entered the thrown room and faced there two masters. The Skeleton King stood at his thrown with his hand outstretched, the claws ready to retract as soon as the gem was to be placed in the center of his outstretched hand. The Shredder, Skeleton King's partner (for the time being so long as he and Skeleton King wanted the power of Chaos (and didn't know that he was a being)) sat in his own thrown next to the king made of bone.

Mandarin, the servant of the Skeleton King and the brother that betrayed the hyper force, sat on top of Hun's (the servant of the Shredder who was a large and bulky man much large then he should be) shoulder and handed the gem to the outstretched hand before him.

"This… is a true Gem of Darkness…" The boney king rasped.

"Are you sure that this one is real this time? Not another fake or another incorrect gem these imbeciles brought back?" Shredder questioned as his harsh gaze glared down upon the two servants. The two servants shielded their eyes by looking down at their feet. The Shredder rose from his thrown and walked toward the two with a whip made of the same bone as the ship was.

"Calm yourself Shredder." Skeleton King stated in a relaxed tone. "This is the true Amethyst Eye, but it is truth that you seek…" He quickly turned to his minion and barked out "Mandarin! Retrieve the Opal Ring!"

"At once my lord." Mandarin jumped from the shoulder of Hun to the ground and raced off to the other room to fetch the ring. When he returned, he held it out for his master and Skeleton King places the two gems next to each other. They both glowed and dark energy filled the room. It swirled around like an angry black ghost that raced around the four before it burst into nothingness.

Skeleton King's grin could be seen widely spread across his face. He turned back to face the Shredder. "Is this enough proof for you, partner?"

"Hm… I believe so." He released the whip in his hand and a large crack echoed in the air. Mandarin, stricken in fear from the whip, raced toward Hun and climbed on his shoulders while the Shredder retracted the whip. "It's about time another Gem of Darkness was in our hands."

"Yes, very, those pathetic Hyper Force and their allies have greatly been a thorn in our sides for _too_ long." The dark king laughed and cackled before he raised his scepter in his hands and a pool of ooze appeared before them. On it showed the Super Robot, the fortress for the Hyper Force and their allies that were also enemies of the Shredder. "With even one Gem of Darkness in our possession, those buffoons will have no hope to stop us unless they allow the Gems of Darkness in their possession to be placed into the statue, and there, we'll stop them there, take the power of Chaos and become rulers of the universe!" His scepter came crashing down onto the ground of his thrown room and he roared with laughter. Shredder soon joined him and the two servants that were nearly stuck more then once laughed quietly, but were more concerned to keep on the good side of their masters.

"Get back to work finding the next Gem of Darkness!" Shredder suddenly shouted and the two servants took off likes bullets through fire. Shredder then went back to laughing with the Skeleton King and the two howled with dark laughed that seemed to echo for miles on end in the universe.

**Sora's Point of View:**

It had been a while since I had seen Jazz Nee-chan go back to sleep after we saw her after she woke up for the first time in the week after he hand had been cut off by the Grim guy on Sanaraha. It still freaked me out, but at least now I could get some good rest knowing my sister was safe.

The weird thing was though, for some strange reason. I kept having strange heat flashes whenever I was around Mikey. I honestly was a little freaked out by this and was almost tempted to ask someone, but I decided against it and kept it to myself.

So now I was dreaming again, and for some strange reason, I was back in the world of my mind, in that strange space where the seven doors floated before me. Four unlocked, three locked. But this time, something was different.

I looked over at the next door to be opened. I saw it was the door labeled with Mikey-kun memories. I flew toward it and grasped the doorknob. I tried to pull against it, but it still wouldn't budge, chains were still wrapped in thick layers around it. I hissed under my breath and kicked the door before I turned away from it.

It was only after that that I heard the chains move. I slowly turned around and I saw the chains had been loosened around the door. I pulled against them and soon I saw them fall below me into the swirling world I was in. The door was now unlocked, and I was free to go in.

I passed through the door easily and I found myself in a world full of colors before I found myself in the lair of the turtles again. I floated through the lair and soon found my younger self in the kitchen. She was apparently making chocolates from the smell of the rich deep smell of the dark and milk chocolate smell that waved throughout the lair. I saw that she was making them into the shapes of hearts. It then made me glance at the calendar when I saw that.

I felt my eyes widened when I saw and started to remember this memory, it was Valentine's Day. I was… making them for Mikey since… I had a crush on him…

Things were still fuzzy, but I watched my memory. I watched as I made those chocolates and prepared for my night out with Mikey. This night he planned to take me out after I had been cooped up in the lair for a long time, and because I had feelings for him and it was Valentine's Day, I was making him chocolates in hopes that he would return the feelings I had for him.

I had apparently finished the heart shaped chocolates after a short while and Mikey came to get me for our night in the town. I packed away the chocolates in a rush and my younger self rushed off with him toward the outside of the lair.

It was then that the time and area switched due to the fact that I saw Mikey and my younger self over on top of one of the buildings near the pier. Mikey had brought a dinner for the two of us to eat. We watched everything from above over a small Valentine themed market below. Everyone seemed to be having a really fun time, and that was when I looked over at Mikey and handed him my chocolates. He nearly chocked on his snack when my younger self in this memory showed him that.

It took him a moment to digest the thought behind the gift before he took it from my younger self. When he saw the shape of them, his eyes widened even more then before. He had finally caught on to what was happening.

What I had apparently done was given him the Japanese version of Valentine's Day. A girl makes the chocolates for a guy she likes and on Valentine's Day, she gives them to him. A month later, he's supposed to give the girl back a white chocolate, which is why that day is called White Day.

I couldn't make out what I said to him, but at the end of whatever I said, Mikey was smiling and took me back to the lair. I remember I didn't sleep all that well that night due to the stress I had on me that I was worried that Mikey would reject me and not give me any white chocolate in month.

Boy did I get a surprise though when the next morning came. He gave me a slightly dis-formed, white, heart shaped chocolate. It was only after that moment that I finally remember that when he handed me that chocolate, I confessed my feelings for him, and he confessed his own for me.

_He loved me, he still does…_

It was then that I was thrown out of the door and I was back in the room with all seven doors, now only two remained chained and inaccessible.

It wouldn't be much longer until all my memories were regained and I would remember everything.

I suddenly felt myself wake and I slowly looked around. I was in the Super Robot's med bay, and I was still by my sister. She and Raph were fast asleep, but I saw Mikey was no where to be seen. I jumped from my seat and ran out to find him.

That wasn't hard to do though, I easily found him in the Hell's Fire watching some old videos on the TV in there, where he and I were watching movies every now and then if I remember correctly. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Mikey." He jumped as soon as he heard me and slowly turned to face me.

"Oh, hey Sora." He gave me a soft, forced smile and I leaned down to his level on the ground to speak with him better.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"Naw, its nothing." He brushed it off like it was nothing. "You don't need to worry about it."

"It sure seems like something though Mikey." I whispered to him and took one of his hands. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't…" he finally whispered. "I can't tell you what's wrong."

I took a step back, unaware how to reply back to him in the moment. I suddenly found my voice, "why not?"

"Because you don't remember." He whispered. "Because you don't remember, I can't tell you what's wrong with me."

_Is it… me? He's… upset that I still don't remember that I love him? That has to be it! What else could it be? Now that I remember more, I remember that Mikey's world nearly consisted around me, and with me gone…_

_That's what hurt him since day one and why he's always in pain._

I nearly sobbed when I remember that and Mikey looked up at me worriedly. "Sora? What is it? What' wron-" before he could finish his sentence, I'd jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. My heart felt like it was dipped in lava and from the heat of the sudden passion I felt, I wanted to push myself closer to him and kiss him forever, to make up for the lost time while I didn't remember him or how I loved him. But I pulled back and gave him a moment to digest the situation.

"…Sora?" He whispered.

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Do you… remember us?" His eyes turned dark when he asked that question and waited for an answer.

I smiled and I sat down next to him. _"Zutto mae kara kimatte ita you na  
>Tooi mukashi kara wakatteta you na<em>

_Mienai sen no ue o tadoru you ni  
>Michibikare deai kousasuru Saison<em>

_Senaka-awase no hikari to kage no you ni  
>Tsuyoku hikareru Mystification<em>

_Mimimoto de sasayaki yobu koe ni furimukeba  
>Kizukanu uchi hirakarete ita tobira<em>

_Sukoshi no guuzen to hitsuzen o tsunagu you ni  
>Ugokihajimeta futatsu no Histoire Ah"<em>

I saw Mikey's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he heard me sing softly our song. The one that I now remembered was Destin Histoire, and I apparently was humming it earlier on.

I gave him another soft kiss and continued on with my song. _"Kioku no ito o taguriyoseru you ni  
>Pazuru no sukima o umeteku you ni<em>

_Kataritsugareru unmei ni mo nita  
>Nagai michinori no saki ni aru Maintenant<em>

_Hitotsu hitotsu no setsuna ni kizamareta  
>Yuragu koto nai La clef a verite<em>

_Temanekisareru you ni chikazukeba mieru nazo  
>Shirazu shirazu ni makikomarete yuku<em>

_Mada shiranai sekai atarashiku mekuru tabi ni  
>Tokiakasareru tashika na Histoire Ah<em>

_Itsuka mita yume no oku de  
>Itsumo kanjite ita Reposer<br>Dokoka hakanaku natsukashii koe_

_Mimimoto de sasayaki yobu koe ni furimukeba  
>Kizukanu uchi hirakarete ita tobira<em>

_Sukoshi no guuzen to hitsuzen o tsunagu you ni  
>Ugokihajimeta futatsu no Histoire Ah<em>

_Zutto hatenaku tsuzuite yuku"_

In the instant that I stop singing the song when I had completed it and I looked up at Mikey, he was softly crying and trying to hold himself together. I don't think he knew what to say, but I did.

"Mikey-kun, I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through since I couldn't remember. Its still a bit fuzzy as I remember our relationship got better and better, but I remember the chocolates, that day on Valentine's Day you took me out and I gave you my dark chocolate heart, and then the next day you gave me a white one." I felt a tear drop from my eye and I raced over into his arms and my own wrapped tightly around his neck while I cried in his shoulder. "I remember that I love you, and I always will, so long as you'll have me."

For a moment, he didn't respond, but after a minute or two, I finally felt his leathery arms circle around me and return my embrace. "I'm so glad you remember." I heard him sob.

"So am I Mikey, I promise I won't forget, ever again." I felt him nod in my shoulder and there we stayed for the rest of the afternoon, happily just being with each other again (and making up for the time when I couldn't remember.)

**Witch's Note:**

**Ah ha! I did it! Man that was quite fun to write! So now you guys all see that Jasmine is okay and Sora remembers that she loved Mikey! Isn't it wonderful? Now on to the next chapter! (And we promise there will be some stuff with the Gems of Darkness in that one, but we thought we'd give the guys a chapter to take a break.)**

**Now remember to send in lots of questions still! I may have over thirteen pages of questions for me and Greka, but don't let that stop you! We still have three more Gems of Darkness to find and get and what not!**

**Love you all and please Review and Send in Questions for us!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	15. Pit of Topaz

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 15: Pit of Topaz**

**Donatello's Point of View:**

I just heard from Gibson and Snowy that Jazz had woken up, and fell asleep again after she saw Sora and Raph. _Phew, I'm glad that we got her arm reattached to her, cuz I don't think she has a power where she can re-grow limbs_. I yawned. _Man, I could use a nap. Which would be the quietest place right now? Hell's Fire. I hope Jazz doesn't mind me borrowing the bed for an hour or so, cuz I'm tired._

"_Itsuka mita yume no oku de  
>Itsumo kanjite ita Reposer<br>Dokoka hakanaku natsukashii koe," _A soft voice sang.

_Wait, I've heard that voice before._

_"Mimimoto de sasayaki yobu koe ni furimukeba  
>Kizukanu uchi hirakarete ita tobira." <em>

_Now I remember, Sora! Holy shell, isn't this song… her and Mikey's? I heard it a once or twice before, so I'm not that sure about it._

_"Sukoshi no guuzen to hitsuzen o tsunagu you ni  
>Ugokihajimeta futatsu no Histoire Ah<em>

_Zutto hatenaku tsuzuite yuku."_

When she stopped singing, I took a small peak through the still open door and saw that both of them were on the floor, in front of the TV and it looked like Mikey was having some troubles holding himself together.

"Mikey-kun, I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through since I couldn't remember. Its still a bit fuzzy as I remember our relationship got better and better, but I remember the chocolates, that day on Valentine's Day you took me out and I gave you my dark chocolate heart, and then the next day you gave me a white one." Sora put her arms around his neck. "I remember that I love you, and I always will, so long as you'll have me."

Mikey didn't move or respond immediately, but after a minute he also hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you remember." He sobbed out.

"So am I Mikey, I promise I won't forget, ever again." Sora promised and they stayed like that.

_Looks like I'll have to find another place to sleep. Either that or I do the cough that could make them break the hug, but I think I'd sooner be a dead turtle, if I do that. Yeah, finding another sleeping place is a better idea._

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

I just can't believe it. Sora remembers me… us… I have no clue what to say or do, besides holding her now. I'm just glad she's back. She did surprise me, when she kissed me. First in a long time (I almost forgot how it feels). I thought it was maybe a moment, but when she sang… I knew that she does remember me. I don't care if Donny tells Raph that I cried, if he saw that is, and they call me a sissy, I got Sora back and I'm allowed to show whatever emotion I want.

Yes, I saw him, I saw Donny. He's not that invisible as he thinks he is. _Fail for a ninja_. Then again, maybe he didn't know I saw him. Oh who cares, not me for sure, cuz I don't want nothing, and I mean nothing, to ruin this moment for me or Sora.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, holding each other, since we don't have a sun, not that you could see the sun in the sewers much anyway, to tell the time, but I'm guessing for a while.

"Think we should tell the others?" Sora suddenly asked.

"Eh, I think the bubble will burst soon enough. What's the rush?" I replied.

"Raph knowing you're not going almost emo?" Sora countered.

"I wasn't going emo." I answered.

"Really?" Sora asked, I think I heard a doubt.

"Okay, maybe. Not the cutting part, the all the time depressed and in pain part." I replied.

"Good to know. I am glad that you didn't go that way." She responded.

"So am I."

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

I was the command center, simply doing nothing. Water Lilly went to have a little girl time with Coral. I guess I could go and train some more, but then again I think I won't be able to think straight. Water Lilly has been lately in my head and I can't shake her out. And why does it seem warmer around her? Does she have a merwoman ability to change the temperature around or something?

"Hey Leo. Guess what?" Donny had walked out of the hallway to the room and asked me.

"What?"

"Sora remembers Mikey." My younger brother told me.

"She remembers all of us." _I didn't get it_. Sora already remember us back when she first met us and a little bit beyond that.

"No, she remembers him. She remembers that they were dating. I saw them in the Hell's Fire hugging it out." He pointed in the direction of the ship.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"No, I decided to lie to you about something like that." Donny sarcastically replied. "Of course I'm sure and telling the truth. I heard her sing, what I think is, their song and saying that she is sorry that she forgot. What other evidence do you need, Sherlock?"

"You know what that means?"

"He won't be so sad all the time?" Don asked.

"That and I bet he will do an 'I'm back' prank." I told him.

"You think? Well that would be his style for sure, but right now?" Don asked.

"Oh c'mon, he hasn't really pulled anything he normally does on Earth in a while. No way he will leave us non pranked now. My guess: by the end of the week we'll get a surprise." I stated.

"Yeah, but nothing suggests he would. More likely he will spend some more time with Sora, since not only does she remember him as a good friend, but also her as her love. I wouldn't pull anything." Don said.

"Since when do you pull pranks?" I suspiciously asked.

"I don't and you know what I mean."

"What gives you the idea that he won't?" I asked.

"I watch movies and besides, basic psychology. He'll be taken by what seems important at the moment, then return to old habits." Don told me.

"Psychology? What is this? A _Batman _show? He'll prank soon enough."

"Wanna bet on that?" Don dared me.

"Oh, wanna dare me on a bet? Interesting. What makes you think you'd win a bet?" I crossed my hands.

"Like I said: basic psychology."

"Oh c'mon."

"Yeah."

"Would you two girls want a magazine while you're talking?" Nova suddenly asked, appearing behind us.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You talked like two school girls about something." She points out_. Did we really look like that?_

"Anyway, I wondered if you wanted to see the next riddle that just got translated while you chatted here?" She showed a small computer screen to us with the riddle in English: _On a planet once lush, now barren and dead, everything is frozen from one crust to the next. Deep below its frozen exterior is a molten core and a molten dragon, who guards the treasure of darkness you seek. Invade the domain of the dragon and reach the very center of the planet, and there will be you Topaz Pit._

"How did you get this translated?" Don looked at it.

"We got Raph up just for a moment and got him to translate before he went back to 'dream wonderland'." Nova explained. _He actually woke up to translate it? I thought he'd be out for the while like a solid rock._

"Is there a match?"

"Still looking for one, but it's narrowing down, so we'll know soon." She replied before walking away.

"Did we really look like two school girls talking?" I asked.

"I doubt that." Don replied and left.

"Yeah, I doubt that too." I agreed.

**Heh-heh-heh.**

**The school girl talking thing is actually something from one of those Russian family sit-coms I used to watch. You see, in one episode Maxim, the rich producer, was talking to his butler, Constantine, about random things, which reminded everyone of gossip. The nanny, Victoria asked, not sure if I remember it correctly, considering that was years ago and it was in Russian: "Do you need magazines, girls?" **

**Like I said, it was another language and years ago, so sue me if it wrong. Please don't.**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	16. Igneous Molten

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 16: Igneous Molten_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I finally was able to get to my feet after a while and leave the medical bay. As much as I was thankful to Gibson and Snowy for looking after me, any place like that room or a hospital normally creeps me out. I'm actually surprised that I didn't leave their sooner.

Since I've been out, Raph's been my hands for most things, but thankfully didn't push it after I spoke to him once about the annoyance of him doing everything for me. He's stood by my sister with my sister and her boyfriend (I was thrilled when I heard about that!) and filled me in about the next location we were heading toward.

The apparent next planet was known as Glace Brûlante, and the others had explained that it was a tundra like planet with a molten center and a lava dragon guardian that we had to face. When we asked the others who the guardian was, they said the dragon's name was Feu, the molten dragon that we'd have to face.

Correction; that Raph and I would have to face.

Due to the extreme cold and then sudden temper change to molten in the center of the planet, no one else can adapt to the planet's strange little weather problems other the Raph and myself. The others were to remain on stand-by while Raph and I went in and dealt with Feu and grabbed the Topaz Pit.

Chrio had Sprx land the Super Robot to an area where the wind wasn't so harsh as it was everywhere else on the planet. From there, Raph and I would have to find the pathway that led to the center of the planet, and about halfway through there, we would lose the connection through our communicators to talk to the team.

All things were set and ready to go, other then the fact about Raph being a little grouchy that I wouldn't stay behind this time. He wanted me to rest more with my arm as it is, though with it mostly healed now (thanks to my and Coral's nearly constant healing toward it) and the fact that Raph shouldn't go alone, makes it so that I have to go with him or the mission for this gem is a failure.

"I still don't like this." Raph grumbled as he and I started to get dressed for the harsh environment outside. We had backpacks we planned to take with us to carry some supplies of water and a place to put our extra clothes that we planned to ware on our way to the entrance to the center of the planet.

"Sorry Raphie, you don't got a choice." I told him. "Its either this or you go alone, and personally, I'd rather you not go alone, not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust that dragon."

"I think I can handle a dragon."

"You sure about that? Have you ever faced one before?"

"Sorta, and how 'bout you? You faced one?"

"Two actually, one back when I was in my early teens and had just left Sora on Earth and about a year and a half ago, right before I came to Earth to meet you all." I paused for a moment to sigh. "Raphie, you need me out there. Feu isn't just going to hand over the gem like that."

"You don't think I don't know that?" He snapped. I flinched backward and felt my heart start to crumble. He face instantly softened and he made a move toward me to hold me. "Jazzy…" He sighed. "I've almost lost you too many times to count, I'm getting tired of thinking you've died and then you're fine and then it happens all over again. I don't know how much more m' heart can take it."

"I know it hurts Raphie." I hiccupped and curled into his chest. "But you have to understand my view of it too. I don't want you to end up like I have. I'd rather be the one on the table then you. It's just my protective instinct of the ones I love; I've had it since I was young and lost my parents to Skeleton King." I took a shaky breath and looked up at his sullen face. "I know that the consequences of what's happened to me could happen to you just as quickly. You could almost die, you could lose a limb. I don't want that to happen to you since your powers aren't as developed as mine yet, and say if I'm too far away from you and your wounded to the point nearly beyond repair and I can't help you and you can't help yourself, I'd be devastated Raphie. That fear and pain in both of us will be there no matter what, no matter how later in life. It's an unavoidable thing that we just have to work around."

"I… guess." He muttered. "But I don't want you taking any more hits for me."

"No promises." He sighed and we finished getting on our gear and walked to the foot of the robot. Our communicators were hooked up around our ears and special visors were around our heads to see through the snow and anything coming our way, and each other.

"_You two ready to go?"_ Chiro asked over the communicator.

"Ready." The two of us replied. Raph reached over and took my hand in his and we gripped the other hand we grasped hard as the doors were opened and powerful gusts of wind blasted in through the robot's foot where we were stationed to leave from. With this being a planet with the surface being a tundra, there were no trees, mountains or any sort of land mass and what not to protect us from the winds blowing at a hundred miles an hour or more.

Raph and I were nearly blasted back before we had even taken a step out of the robot. With our hands still linked, Raph trudged through the snow first and pulled me behind him. With him being the heavier person, it was ideal for him to lead the way. I was too small and light, in the sense of weight, to lead or else I'd be blown back into Raph's plastron too many times to count. He also acted as a partial wind barrier to me, keeping me from flying off the ground.

The tundra like area before us was nothing by snow; it was sparingly on the ground, mostly being tossed around the roaring winds. There was only one path ahead of us that led deeper into the planet, but we had to pass through some windier areas first.

"_Can't you two move any faster? By the time you reach the cave Skeleton King and Shredder will have the other two gems!"_ We heard Chiro shout into our communicators.

"Shut your trap you asshole! If you think you can move through these winds faster, I'd love to see you do it, _and_ make it to the center of the planet and battle the dragon, get the gem and make it back out!"

"Look ya little shit, you may be the chosen one or whatever, but that don't mean we're ya slaves! Jazzy and I can't move any faster or else you'll be seein' us crash into the Supa' Robot's head, then the mission might be over if we're knocked out for who knows how long! So shut ya trap and go ta hell!" Raph reached under his hood with his free hand and threw his communicator into the snow before he pushed harder against the winds. While we moved I grabbed communicator and placed it into my pocket as I followed after Raph (I mean, I had no choice since my hand was tightly in his own.)

"_Jasmine? Raphael? Are the two of you alright?"_ I heard Antauri through the communicator.

"We're fire, Chiro just decided to press the issue again was all." I replied to him.

"_I see, please focus on your mission, I will deal with Chiro accordingly." I_ could hear him sigh from the other side. _"We're counting on the two of you to get the Topaz Pit. Should you need assistance to get to the center of the planet, we shall assist you in anyway we can, but the battle against the dragon is the one thing the two of you can only do and we can not."_

"Understood Antauri, we should be back soon then, I think Raph see's a cave up ahead."

"_Good luck on your journey. Antauri out."_ I heard his voice drop off the communicator and once again I looked forward at Raph as he led us to a single cave that was in the center of the barren field.

Raph pulled us inside and it felt like a sudden weight was lifted from our bodies before another was placed on us. No longer did the wind push our bodies so they had nearly no weight, but now the heat was trying to press us down to the ground. I was starting to sweat in all the gear I had on and quickly started to pull it off. Raph did the same.

"Man, that little bastard is gonna get killed one of these days." Raph muttered angrily as he put his heavy clothes in a pile at the entrance. He breathed in the hot air. "Whoa, this place really's got a high humidity."

"Its supposed to be like this Raphie, we just made it inside of the planet, its going to be getting hotter as we head further down. Our powers will adjust in a moment to make it more bearable for us; a moment ago they were trying to keep us warm, now they're trying to keep us cool."

"This heat does feel nice though." I finished pulling off my outside clothes and threw them in a pile with Raph and then I started to pull off my shirt when Raph freaked and grabbed me by the arm. "What are ya doin' Jazz?"

"Taking off the clothes I'd probably lose in the center of the planet." I explained and pulled my arm from his hand and took off my shirt. Under it was a black cloth that hugged my body and covered everything that shouldn't bee seen. It was small enough that it only covered my breasts and a small strip of my back. I threw off my jeans too and below them was the same material made into shorts. "Coral, Water Lilly and Snowy helped me make these for this mission, they made a mask for you too, sadly it's black. The clothes that we were wearing would have disintegrated easily and that would have left us without anything on us Raphie. These ones have magic within them so that our powers regulate through them too and keep them in one piece on our bodies so we're covered, or more, I'm covered for when we get deeper." I watched my Raphie groan and clenched his fists. "What's wrong Raphie?"

"Leave it to those girls to give you thin clothin' like that _while we're on a mission_ to mess up my head and keep me thinking 'bout stuff I shouldn't be thinkin' about."

I snorted a laugh and walked up to him and pressed my body against him and he groaned in near pain. "Would you rather have me do the mission with no clothes Raphie?" I acted as innocent as I could manage and Raph _snapped_. He roughly grabbed me and pinned me to a wall before he caught himself and lowered his head against my shoulder. When he looked back up at me, I saw his eyes were clouded heavily with lust and love.

"When we get back to the robot, yer mine for as long as I say." He demanded and shoved more of his weight onto me and I couldn't help but grin.

"But Raphie, I'm already yours and I have to translate for the next planet-" He cut me off in my playful rant with a passionate kiss.

"I don't give a damn; you've teased me well enough, now its time to return the favor."

"After we get the gem." I reminded him. He nodded and stepped back from a little bit and grabbed my hand in his.

"After we get the gem."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was a while before Raph and I made it down the center of the planet, and before we even made it down there we had to find our way through a series of maze like tunnels that were everywhere. That dragon Feu must have been busy, making sure no one every found them if anyone every made it this far.

Raph and I didn't break often; it was only when we needed a long drink of water. After a certain point down in the planet, we couldn't use our water containers Gibson made for us anymore, they melted, and the water was gone anyway. We made sure to take in plenty of fluids before coming here and before we got too deep so we were prepared to fight this dragon Feu.

The center of the planet, when we finally reached it, was entirely made of lava that constantly was moving. Raph and I were practically swimming in it now, the pathways were all melted and it was just a big sea of lava we swam in. The large dome shape like room we were in now was entirely covered in lava from the ceilings to the sea we were in.

The only place that wasn't was a small island in the center, and we knew that most likely was where Feu was. We landed on the island and saw a moving body of hardened lava. That had to be Feu. Its body was curled around what seemed to be the top of a well. When we made a move toward it, the body moved and blocked our path.

"So you've made it this far eh?" The dragon replied with a feminine voice and I watched as the hardened lava on her body reactivated and turned to liquid. "Very well, face me in battle to prove you're strong enough to wield to the Topaz Pit!"

The dragon then lunged at the two of us and we pushed away from each other to avoid her attack. Raph came at her side in an instant and pulled large rocks from the ground below him to throw at Feu. She swung her body and tail around to avoid most of the rocks, but managed to get hit by one that hit her head, which apparently wasn't as fast as the rest of her body.

When I saw this weakness, I rushed in and hardened my hand with earth in my fist. I managed to graze the side of her check before she whipped her tail in my direction and threw me back into the sea of lava. I plunged under the surface and raced to the top to catch a breath of fresh air. I sadly managed to gulp a mouthful of lava when I went under and I felt it trying to eat away at the inside of my body. I tried to cough some of it up, but to no avail, the lava was left there in my stomach. I'd have to have Raph force it out of me before it goes through the rest of my digestive track. That could be pretty ugly.

I hurried and swam back to the small island where Raph was facing the dragon alone. As soon as I made it to his side, Feu's tail came at me and slammed into my lower abdomen. My stomach lurched from the lava inside it and the force from the outside upon it forced my body to hurl and the dragon's tail wrapped around my body and threw me into the air while I coughed the rest of the lava out. I landed on her tail and she glared at me.

"Thanks Feu! I thought I'd have to ask Raphie to help me get that lava out of my stomach!" She roared at my grin I gave her and threw me to the ground. The impact wasn't as hard as when she whipped me a little bit ago, but it still left its bruise to my body.

"Jazz!" I turned to Raph as he was running toward me and I jumped to meet him and push him out of the way as I saw Feu throw her tail at us again. I rolled to the side after I pushed Raph out of the way and we rolled together out of the way.

"Okay, how do we deal with this thing?" My Raphie was mad, I could tell, but he had to admit, he loved the fight.

"Her weakness is her head, strike there." It was all he needed to hear before he bolted toward his enemy. He swung up into the air while Feu threw her tail at him again and it ricocheted off his shell. He then landed on her tail and ran toward her head.

While she was distracted, I ran at her from another angle on the ground and hurried toward her back. She never even noticed as I jumped onto her back and jumped into the air above her head. Raph saw what I was doing and jumped strait down. With Feu's attention on him, she didn't notice me as I joined my hands together with a massive amount of energy and slammed my fists on the top of her head. Her body and head went slamming into the ground below and I heard the largest crack ever in my life, and I'm pretty sure it was her bones (which I _think_ she had).

She didn't get back up after she crashed and I landed next to her body. Raph ran up to me and we cheered over our victory. He picked me up and twirled me in the air before he set me down and we looked back at the guardian. She had cooled down, dried out and turned to dust.

"Wow, haven't seen that before." I commented on the mess of dust before us now.

"We better go get that gem before this place turns upside-down." Raph reminded me. I nodded and the two of us rushed over to the well and jumped inside. Within that small tiny room at the bottom of the well that we were in was the Topaz Pit on top of a pedestal with the ten pointed star. The gem was a thick, extremely wide dish that was a bright yellow/golden in color with two thick handles on each side of it. I could feel the dreadful energy coming from it and I knew it was the real thing.

"Got it Raphie." I picked up the Topaz Pit and hurried back over to my boyfriend and we jumped out of the well and looked around us as we saw the chamber begin to crumble and harden, the planet was freezing now that Feu was gone.

Raph and I hurried and made our way up through the planet until we made it to the sole cave entrance were our clothes were. I grabbed out communicators and grabbed Raph's hand and took off into the snow without our thicker clothes. I'd survive a few minutes without them; this little run would help keep my body warm until we got back to the robot.

"Open the latch for us guys! We got the gem! And hurry and take off! Everything's freezing over!" I shouted into the communicator. The door in return opened and Raph and I rushed inside and is suddenly closed behind us as the ground began to cave in. Raph sighed and took off the black mask made of magic filled material and put back on his regular mask he had grabbed before we ran and left our piles of clothes back in the cave. I don't think anyone would ever find that cave ever again now.

"We did good Raphie! Now lets just get the gem to the others an-" I was cut off when Raph threw me over his shoulder and took off into the robot. "Raphie!" I squealed. The others were all in the command center when we arrived. Raph threw the Topaz Pit at them and I saw Mikey catch it before Raph turned another corner and led me toward the _Hell's Fire_.

"Jazz?" Sora called. "What's going on?"

"You best not bother Raphie for a few hours Sora, and under no circumstance should you come to the _Hell's Fire_ unless it's an emergence! Raphie's hormones have taken flight!" I saw her eyes widen before Raph turned another corner and took me into my ship. He threw me on the bed and his amber eyes glowed lustfully at me.

_I don't think I'm going anywhere for the rest of this day…_

**Witch's Note:**

**Holly fucken moley! I think we've lost Raph for the next chapter _at least!_ But I guess he deserves it, I mean, it's been over a year now and the girls were so _mean_ to put Jazz in clothes like that. Oh well… Jazzy's got her work cut out for her!**

**Please remember to send in Reviews and any more Questions you guys might have!**

_**HalloweenWitch**_


	17. Who Hinted?

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 17: Who Hinted?**

**Sora's Point of View:**

I heard someone do an uncomfortable cough at the situation. _Holy hell, I do hope no one does go anywhere near that place now. Note to self: till they come out, __**DO NOT**__ enter the Hell's Fire._

"So, what now? Both translators are gone." Sprx pointed out.

"Take a breather?" Mikey-kun suggested. Looks like everyone agreed on that. _Well I think, since I didn't turn around yet._ I felt a hand on my cheek.

"Wow. Any hotter and there won't be a need for a stove. Cool down." It was Mikey-kun. _Am I really that hot? Then, how red is my face?_

"They didn't translate beforehand, did they?" Leo asked.

"No, but if you feel like it, you can go in there and ask them to translate the next place." I heard Chiro said.

"No way in shell." Leo replied to that.

"Hey, we got a message." Otto said. I turned and saw the message being opened up: _Next place is big and grand, also not so big, as it is deep._

_- H O W & U G F_

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, and it looks like the rest also were a bit clueless. Well, it could be the next temples location, but it also could be a trap. The only thing that shows who is the sender are those weird letters at the end; HOW and UGF. The bad guys could've sent it to get us off their tail, but somehow it doesn't feel like a fake letter.

"Ocean?" Otto guessed.

"There was already a water planet; I don't think it'll be the same." Donny said.

"Maybe rivers." Sprx gave a guess.

"It doesn't have to do with water. Maybe those are caves." Nova told her guess. _Looks like they did decide that it's a riddle to the next planet. But if that is a friend, who sent it?_

**Halla O Ween's Point of View:**

"I sent that message. I think. Its so hard getting used to this thing in so little time." I said and closed this contraption that a salesman, from another planet, sold to me. I believe he called this a laptop, but I could be wrong. I'm a witch, not a blacksmith.

"Why am I packing our stuff while you get to enjoy that thing?" Greaka asked as she managed to close the bags with her claws. _Must be hard with no thumbs._

"You got no idea." She replied and levitated another book from the book shelf into the chest, before closing it and making it fit into the other bag, also shrinking it in size so that it was easier to carry it. "I wanted to close it with my hands, but then I remembered: I got no thumbs to help me in this." For emphasis she held her paws up.

"Don't worry. You'll find the reversal spell soon." I reassured her. She didn't look reassured. _After all, I've said the same damned line for over thirty years. How one can be assured with the same line, over and over and over?_

"So, what's the schedule for us?" Greaka asked. She hoped onto the table I was sitting on.

"I'll send another message, just to try this out, then we can go on that contraption the salesman came in, to get of Azia, after which he drops us off at a station and we'll go to search for the whereabouts of them, then send a message to the undead and creature, with a false information and help the teams with another hint." I told her.

"Great. I'll pack the potions." Greaka jumped toward the cupboards and spelled them so that they go into a bag, along with the pot, but nothing spilled or anything. Good thing about cats: they don't drop anything. _Unless you're that cat who can't catch that mouse and always looses, I saw once in the crystal when I was searching for something entertaining. Not that Greaka is like that._

"So, is the lady and her trusty cat ready to come?" The salesman asked. He was a weird looking one. Not that the guy looked any more normal compared to our clothing, but he is wearing some weird red suit that also makes me wanna say pink in it, with an ugly green tie and weird blond hair, with those sunglasses. I could feel Greaka getting annoyed that he doesn't get that she isn't really a cat. Just a witch that got turned into a cat.

"More or less." I said and closed up the laptop, took the bags, which were turned smaller in size to carry them easily and Greaka jumped on my shoulder for the road to his ship.

"Good thing. I'm getting late with my sales and money doesn't come form standing around." He looked at his watch and soon ran to his ship. Last thing before leaving: making sure the shop is locked. I closed up with a small flutter of my eye lashes. It looked like some old house, in which some old person, who doesn't clean much, lived. I just hope the undead and creature's followers don't figure the riddle out, before we tell the teams the hints. There are rules that forbid too much messing in, but hinting is not forbidden. We'll just hint one side in the right direction and the other one in the wrong one. Simple.

"I know you said you got a job to do, but how about you rethink my offer and become partners. After all, a witch like you will do a grand thing for my business." The salesman offered.

"No thank you." I pointed at him with my index finger and some greenish smoke came out of it and went into his head. "Now, do what I say and take us to the station, you promised and wait for us." I commanded.

"Understood." He said in the manner they all say when I put my little control spell on them. Never fails. Oh, I just love this little spell.

"So where staying in the vehicle?" Greaka asked.

"For now. Let's enjoy the ride, while I make up a false riddle for the undead and creature." I said and started to think about a false riddle. It must sound real other wise it won't work. I know what will I give them, but this will have to be done by magic. I wrote in the white cloud the words I will send them: _In the same can be two. Near the place filled with the creatures that make people feel scared and disgusted._ And a little spell to give them a special smell that should make the bugs go crazy and attack them. _How lovely, wouldn't one say?_

"I'd say: you're crazy." Greaka commented and I put a muzzle on her. She gave me those annoyed looks and shut up for the time being. Well, how can she talk with a muzzle on?

"We will soon be at the station. Would you like anything?" Salesman asked.

"Maybe later. And change of course: Go towards this location." I showed him a map and he took off into that location. _Soon, we'll get there and then we should get ready to try and change the future that was foretold to us._

_I hope we don't fail on this, otherwise; we didn't use a good chance to escape._ Greaka thought back.

_Don't worry. We managed that before, right? We'll do it again._ I assured her.

_I guess._

**Short, but this is the best I could make up. Still, hope you folks enjoyed it.**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	18. The Diamond Temple

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 18: The Diamond Temple_

**Sora's Point of View:**

It was a good half hour over us all thinking over the last clue given to us before Gibson and Snowy even dared to start a intergalactic web search for the planet that this clue given to us hinted at. The names didn't sound all that familiar, but it was a method that Skeleton King and Shredder would never bother to use and try to trick us with the remaining Gems of Darkness in mind to find. It would seem stupid and worthless to them, so we naturally assumed it was real since Raph and Jazz were off 'sleeping together' if you catch my drift.

After a short while, the two brains came the conclusion that the planet that we were to find the next Gem of Darkness at was named Kanjonia, a more mountainous planet with many deep tunneling underground routes that led to any spot on the surface the center of the planet. It was another maze in there, and somewhere in all that mess was another Gem of Darkness that we had to find.

We didn't bother to ask Raph and Jazz to go with us, it was planned for the rest of us to go and find the gem. We planned to split off into groups of two as we traveled throughout the maze. The exception was Master Splinter who planned to stay on the robot and keep communications open between us and check in with us every now and then. He had no one to partner up with and I don't blame him for staying behind, knowing Master Splinter, he's probably going to scold Raph once he's out of the bedroom.

With my partner being Mikey, we headed out of the robot at one of the entrances of the tunnels that we were dropped off at. Chiro planned to have us all enter the planet at different spots on the planet for a larger chance of us finding the temple to the Gem of Darkness here on Kanjonia**. **

"Wow, this place is pretty dark." Mikey commented.

"Well, we're in a cave now Mikey-kun, it's supposed to be dark in these sort of areas." I reminded him as we walked further into the tunnel.

"Team Mira is in position." I called out into the communicator.

"_Team Ottiffany is also in position."_ I heard Tiffany call over the communicator.

"_Team… oh do I have to say it?"_

"_Gibson! It was the way for all of us to know who's group was who!"_ Snowy yelled after him. _"I know that some of you particularly don't like the names that you were given or they were weird, but just bare with it or say our names."_

"_I'd rather do that Snowy_." I heard him sigh. _"My apologies, Snowy and I are in position at the fourth drop site."_

"_Water Lilly and I are at site seven. We're already in about half a mile."_ We heard Leo reply.

"_Donny and I have made in into the sixth hole and have traveled a bit being the first ones in."_ Coral replied.

"_Nova and I are in, we've already hit a few dead ends, but we've managed to make it a good distance below the surface level."_ Sprx called out and we heard the echo behind him.

"_Antauri and I've made it in a good distance, but all these walls are making me a little angry. Can't I blow one or two up?"_ We heard the temperamental violet colored monkey question.

"_No Violet, save your bazooka for if we spot an enemy or two, you may take your energy out on them."_

"_Good, that means everyone's inside, keep moving in anyway you can to make it more toward the temple." _The raven haired leader ordered over the line.

"_We have to find it first Chiro."_ Jinmay reminded him.

"_I know Jinmay, I know."_

"_Hey Chiro, why exactly haven't been able to find the Gem of Darkness in the planet already."_ I heard Nova question.

"_There's too much… static to put it mildly. Our tracking devices can't pick up on the dark energy of this gem due to the energy that's all around it and protecting it. I'm surprised with all these problems we haven't lost communication between us yet."_ Gibson explained.

"_Don't jinx us Brainstrain. We already have enough pro-lems -n ou- han-"_ I suddenly heard Sprx's voice cut off and I knew that we were separated and on our own.

"Thanks a whole bunch you two." I muttered and continued on the path I was on with Mikey. "Now we really have been jinxed."

"We'll be alright Sora." Mikey tried to comfort me. "We'll just keep following the dark rocky road."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better Mikey-kun." I sarcastically told him in my bitter mood. He flinched back and I lowered my gaze at him. "Sorry Mikey-kun, With Raph and Jazz out of this mission and what not, I'm just a bit bitter. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Naw, Raph can normally make people pretty pissed, and I bet Jazz can do the same thing. Its cool dudette." I sighed and took his hand in my own and we continued down the hallway we were in.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was a short while after the little incident and a long time traveling deeper into the planet. We honestly had no idea where in the planet we were anymore or how deep, only that we were in and needed to continue moving forward and looking for the gem.

To be honest, we ran in so many dead ends, it was tiresome to see them over and over again. I almost though we were going in circles. Mikey and I finally got fed up with it and every time we made it to a dead end, at the entrance of the dead end we would mark it with my kunai knife. With a slash mark in the wall to show where we'd been, we didn't go in circles again, let me tell you.

It was a few hours in when we finally reached a certain point in the planet where we found some tunnels that were littered nearly with every kind of gem in existence. I saw rubies, emeralds, diamonds, topazes, garnets, peridots, amethysts; the list went on and on. The colors were vibrant and glowing, this must have been the energy that Gibson had detected and couldn't get around to find the Gem of Darkness down here.

"Wow." Mikey whistled at the gems around us embedded in the walls and on the ground.

"It's so pretty…" I whispered. "Let try this tunnel, we must be getting close."

"Let's go then!" Mikey and I suddenly had a spur of energy and we raced down the path before us. Different streams of light glowed everywhere and the colors settled on our bodies and changed just as quickly.

But that was nothing compared to what we saw next.

When we finally emerged from the tunnel, we saw that there was a large castle before us made entirely of crystal. It was tall and structured well; it was also covered head to toe in writings of the ancient people. This was so the place to be for the gem.

"Common Mikey-kun; lets go check it out inside and find that gem." My boyfriend nodded and we both rushed inside of the castle. Upon entering the area, I felt my feet slipping under me. Mikey seemed to be okay for the most part on his bare feet, so I took a tip from him and took off my shoes. I was then able to grip the ground better and we jumped for the fun of it as we raced in the hallway.

I suddenly felt something crash behind us and Mikey and I halted in our steps. Behind us we saw that stuff had fallen from the ceiling and then the floor was falling our from below. I felt my eyes widen as I gripped my boyfriend's hand tighter and we bolted further into the castle with the floor and ceiling racing up behind us to catch up with its crashing and falling.

The two of us made it to a pedestal where we saw a gem all on its own and grabbed onto the where it was planted and the floor around us was lost. The ceiling fell around it and Mikey covered me with his body as we held on for deal life to the pedestal that was the only thing that kept up from falling to our doom.

"Wow, let's not do that again." Mikey sighed and continued to hold us against the pedestal. "Let's get this gem and get out of here!"

I nodded and looked back at the pedestal before us that we were holding onto. A lone diamond gem sat there in the shape of a pyramid. It sat on a round pedestal that made it hard for Mikey and I to grip onto.

_Wait! Round?_ Mikey started to reach for the gem but I stalled his hand with my own. "Don't touch it, it's a fake."

"A fake? You sure Sora?" Mikey questioned me.

"Yeah, look at the pedestal we're clinging too. What do you notice about it?"

"Uh… its round?"

"Yeah, _not_ a _ten pointed star_." His eyes went wide when I reviled that last bit of information and he let his hand trail down to the other side of the pedestal that we clung to. "That's how I know this is a fake, just like back on that fire planet where we found the Ruby Flame."

"So how are we gonna find the real one? We're a little stuck here." I turned in his arms and looked around. It was only for a moment, but I saw a strange looking symbol in the darkness below us and the crystal that lit our way. I pulled out one of my special kunai knives and threw it down below. It punctured the wall, just as I'd hoped, and my kunai glowed next to the symbol I had seen.

_It was a ten pointed star. _

"There," I pointed to it below. "That's where we have to go."

"You do realize that that's quite a jump, even for me. And we're not in the best situation to jump either." Mikey reminded me.

"We don't have a choice now, either we go now or wait forever for the others. It took us hours to get down here Mikey, how long do you think it will take them to just fine the right tunnel to get here from wherever they are?"

He groaned and hoisted me up onto his back. I gripped his shell like mad and he jumped atop of the pedestal, careful not to knock over the fake gem. "I hope your right."

"If not, we'll land in hell." That didn't seem to help him or calm his nerves with my little joke. He breathed deeply before he jumped and I felt the scream in the back of my throat trying to force its way out, but I held it back so Mikey wouldn't freak. I suddenly felt us slam into the wall, or more I into his shell, and we had suddenly stopped falling. I looked above us and saw my kunai knife in the wall above the entrance to this tunnel and the mark of the ten pointed star.

"Hurry up and climb into the tunnel, I'm climb up after you." I nodded and pulled myself up on the back of Mikey's shell and over his head to reach the solid ground before him. I fell flat to the ground and breathed deeply to calm my heart rate from the fall. I might have suggested it, but that was one of the most terrifying things in my life I'd ever done!

"I'm good." I finally called out to him and I suddenly felt a body collapse onto me. I looked down my body and saw Mikey's lying on top of mine. I felt a deep blush emerge to my checks and Mikey laid his head down on my chest.

"I don't wanna do that again…"

"Agreed. Um… Mikey? Can you roll off me? I can't breathe." I suddenly felt his body roll off of mine and I was able to sit up and breathe deeply. My heart rate started to slow and I looked back over at my boyfriend. "We better get going." I reached up and jumped on my feet to reach for my kunai, but I failed to reach it. It was even out of Mikey's reach, and he was nearly a foot taller then me.

"We'll come back and get it later, or maybe the others will find it." Mikey said. He rose to his feet and took my hand in his. He pulled me down the hallway before us and I had a quick glimpse of the destroyed room behind us. I hope the others find us and don't assume anything.

**Water Lilly's Point of View:**

Leo and I had walked down many maze like tunnels for the longest of time. To keep us from getting separated at any time (since some of the strange new things I see around me would slightly distract me and Leo almost lost me a few times) he opted to hold my hand and lead me through the tunnels and keep me moving with him so I was never lost, nor was he. I loved the feeling of his leather like hand in my own. It felt incredibly easy to grip and the way his hand was around mine, there was no way I would be able to lose him even if I wanted to.

We had been in the tunnels for at least a few hours before I suddenly saw some light ahead, other than our flashlight. When I got a slightly better look at what it was, I saw it was crystals that were attached to the walls.

"Leo look!" I pointed ahead of us and his head turned wildly at the tunnel that I was pointing at. When his eyes caught the tunnel and the light, he roughly pulled me toward there.

"This way must lead to wherever the next Gem of Darkness is." Leo guessed.

"Then let's go down there." I agreed with him. He nodded and the two of us walked in silence until the path soon came to an end and revealed a large cavern that led to a crystal castle. I whistled at the sight and stared in awe.

I gasped when I felt Leo drag me away from the spot where I was standing and led us over to the castle. Once we arrived there, there was no way to enter. The front door was pulled wide open and the floor and ceiling were both gone to the hallway before us that led to a bottomless pit below. I know cuz I checked. I never heard the rock hit the bottom.

Leo sighed and sat down on a rock at the front of the door. "I guess we'll have to wait until one of the others get here so they can fly us inside."

I looked at him worriedly. "You're not going to meditate while you wait, are you?"

"Why not?" I pouted at him and pulled at his arm, forcing him to look at me while I glared at him.

"You always meditate! Is that all you know how to do?" he shrunk back a bit and I continued my tiny rant. "I mean, you could care enough to talk with the person who's with you here instead of ignoring them!" I quickly released his arm and turned away for him.

I felt his leathery fingers on my smooth skinned shoulder. "Is that how you feel Water Lilly? That I'm ignoring you? That I don't care about you?"

"Extremely," I huffed. "All I see you do is meditate and train, that's all I've seen you do Leo. I'm scared to think that that's all you do in your life, like that's all there is to you."

"But that isn't all there is to me, there's more to me then what you see Water Lilly." He argued.

"Really?" I questioned harshly with my sarcasm. "Like what?"

"I love reading for starters, especially about weaponry." I heard him whisper. "I love spending time with my brothers and friends, even if they do drive me up the wall. I-" he cut himself off and I waited desperately for his answer. I nearly shrieked when he appeared before me, but it came out as a sharp gasp instead. "I really love spending time with you, I like it when you pull me away from my training and show me something new, treat me differently then my brothers treat me. I really like that. Why do you think I don't say anything when you pull me away from my training?"

"Because many you didn't want to fight with me?" I felt my temper had faded away and now I was solely curious to understand what Leo was getting at.

"Well, that too." He chuckled, but it sounded like he was nervous. I saw him biting at the inside of his cheek. "But I don't want to start a fight with you because… because…" I nearly sat on the edge of the rock I was on as I looked at him and waited for his answer. I felt the hottest flush come to my face.

_Was this the feeling that Jazz and Sora felt when they were with Raph and Mikey? Was this rushed beating of their hearts in their chests what they called… love?_ I suddenly felt myself swirling on the rock I sat and I felt my body crash to the ground.

"WATER LILLY!" I heard Leo scream before I blacked out.

**Coral's Point of View:**

"So fascinating… so by being the guardians of the Emerald Lock, did the guardianship position grant you eternal life so long as you guarded the gem?" Donny questioned me. Our time together had greatly strengthened our bond with our conversing of various topics over such things of our lives. Currently he was asking me how the position for guardians worked where my sister and I came from, and he assumed that I'd lived for _quite_ a long time.

"No, no, Donny, you misunderstood me. My sister and I have only been the guardians of the Emerald Lock for roughly six years, ever since we became teens in human years. Before that it was our mother who looked after the gem and before her, her mother and so forth since the beginning of time, with a few male guardians here and there."

"Then can you explain to me about how Grim lived for over a few centuries?"

"Quite easily. Grim came from a long line of skeleton people, no relation to Skeleton King. These people are born as the living dead and tend to live so long as their body does, or should I say, stays in one piece? As long as their body stayed intact, Grim and his people could live eternally. It also helped that they didn't need much of anything to feed themselves. All they needed was to take a little life from the world around them and they were set for months or years."

"Amazing…" Donny sighed in wonder and I couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression. It was quite adorable the way his face lit up with such excitement and then relaxed to such a peaceful state of mind, you'd almost thought the young man had fallen in love with this kind of face.

It really was these small moments I spent with Donatello that really made me understand why I liked him so much, and why I'd do anything to keep these moments and continue to have more. They were something I'd really grown attached to, and I'd grown attached to Donatello as well. His understanding of universal knowledge might not have been as varied as that of the Hyper Force mechanic and science expert, but Donny knew many things, little things that would buzz by both heads of Gibson and Otto. Donny was someone who absorbed nearly _everything_ that came toward him, and it was amazing to watch the process happen, especially when I came to a topic he needed or loved.

"Huh, what a strange crystal formation." I was pulled from my thoughts when Donny pointed a head to a tunnel where I saw crystal pointing out of it. "I didn't think crystals would grow in such large groups, and with their size being as enormous as it is."

"Your right, do you think this has something to do with the Gem of Darkness here?"

"I guess so, that or maybe the gem hasn't been disturbed for a few millennia, which would cause the crystals to grow undisturbed since the beginning of time."

"It would account for their large sizes."

"Then shall we check out the path?" I nodded to him and the two of us dashed forward into the long tunnel of ever gleaming and glowing gems or multiple colors, sizes and shapes. The path itself however, was relatively short compared to all the other tunnels that we faced and we quickly were out of it as soon as we were in it.

Beyond the short, yet bright tunnel was a large castle made of crystal and stone. It stood in the middle of this large cave like dome and many other tunnels apparently led to this area, so hopefully, many of the others will arrive here soon as well.

"WATER LILLY!" I jumped at the sudden echoing voice inside the cavern and I felt the dread then set in when I realized it was Leo who called out, and it was my sister who was possibly hurt.

"Common!" I shouted to Donny and grabbed his hand in my own, dragging him toward the spot where I heard the yell. I suddenly spotted my sister out cold on the ground in the arms of Leo by the entrance of the castle. I skidded to a halt and released Donny's hand while I looked my sister over on the ground.

Her vitals seemed fine and she had no injuries, she ate well before we left, had plenty of water and I can feel her heart still beating. I sighed when I realized that nothing was wrong with her other then she felt warmer then normal. I noticed that it was more so the checks of her face being warmer and her erratic beating heart that were the only things out of place.

"She's okay," I breathed and relaxed a little. "She only fainted."

"She fainted?" Leo asked worriedly. "From what?"

"From what I can tell; embarrassment." I looked up at Leo accusingly. "What do you do to my sister?"

He held up his hands in protest and fear. "I didn't do anything! Honest! We were only talking while waiting for someone to come. We can't get inside the tunnel without the Hyper Force; the entire floor's been broken and lost to the bottom of that endless pit." He then turned his head and sighed. "She thought I didn't like her because I train so much…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't train as much Leo," Donny noted. "Spend more time with her and the others rather then meditation and training."

"But I can't abandon the training I have to do each day Donny." His younger brother shook his head.

"Honestly, you're just as stubborn as Raph." Donny sighed. "You over-work you body from time to time, you know exactly how to keep you body right on the line of sick and well. Not training as much won't kill you Leo, spend it with Water Lilly. She seems pretty keen on spending time with you."

I saw it for only the briefest second, but I saw a light blush spark on Leo's face before it disappeared and his 'leader mask' as I've heard many of the others call it, appeared on his face.

_Damn it Water Lilly, why do you always have to choose the difficult ones?_

**Jinmay's Point of View:**

_Oh, poor Chiro and Jasmine._ I sighed as I walked with my boyfriend down another one of the empty, dark tunnels that possibly led to wherever the next Gem of Darkness was on this planet. _The two of you fight so often that I almost forget that you two were nearly like brother and sister once upon a time. I hope once this mission is over that you'll get along again…_

"Something wrong Jinmay?" I blinked and looked over at my boyfriend. He stood slightly before me from where he had apparently pulled ahead and I had stopped when I thought of the severing relationship between him and Jasmine.

"Just… you and Jazz." I sighed. He looked at me in a strange way. "The friendship between you two, I feel like its falling apart."

"Oh." He replied softly. His eyes trailed to the earth at his feet and he scuffed his boot in it. "I know… things have been pretty… rocky, to say the least, between us with the universe in jeopardy and what not."

"That's not an excuses though Chiro! And don't you dare try to think of one!" He flinched at my loud voice and I felt like I was crying. "You two need to make up, you need to put whatever happened behind you and stop all this fighting. I don't like it, and I've left it alone long enough."

"Jinmay-" He was cut off by my hand that just whipped the side of his face. He slowly raised his hand to cover it and looked at me in shock.

"Don't _screw_ with me Chiro! You two were best friends! You can't tell me that Skeleton King and Shredder were the ones that sent this friendship to the _fucken pits of hell!_" Chiro was obviously shocked at my vocabulary, and I don't blame him. I don't know where this anger was coming from that forced me to spit out such vile words. I suddenly pulled back and gasped at what I said. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what's come over me…"

"I do," he muttered softly. "We're stressed Jinmay, we all are. The war we were fighting and now this battle to keep them from taking control of everything and leaving us with little hope. We fighting so hard, we forget who our enemies are and start making them with our friends." He sighed, taking my hand back in his and gripping it tightly. "I've made a lot of mistakes and it's about time I fixed them." He smiled. "Thanks for setting me strait."

"Hey, it's my second job, besides being on the team that is." He snickered and we continued to move down the path until we saw a flash of red and yellow.

"Hey Sprx! Nova!" The two tails we saw stopped ahead and we saw our two friends, I was really happy to see them, but more so that possibly that Chiro and Jasmine will recover from their past quarrels.

**Nova's Point of View:**

"Awe man! When are we gonna see the bottom of this place!" Sprx whined for nearly the tenth time and I was just about ready to lose it.

"We'll get there when we get there… got it?" I gritted through my teeth and I saw Sprx literally jump in the air away from me when he saw my face. I was irritated. I was tired. I was _pissed_. I didn't think that spending so much time with Sprx like this would be a problem, with us dating for a while now, I though that most of our fights would vanish (other then the occasional ones that weren't that bad).

But at this moment, I found myself losing to my temper more then normal; it was so out of place for me other then near death moments when Sprx activates a trap. I sighed and looked back over at Sprx. He carefully had made his way back over to me and gently reached for my hand.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Didn't mean ta make you mad."

"Sorry Sprx, I'm just… irritated. My temper's up higher then normal and I'm snapping sooner then I ever would."

"Like back before we were dating?"

"Yeah…" I laid my head on his shoulder took hold of his arm with my other hand. "I feel tired too, this hunt for those Gems of Darkness seem to be taking all the energy out of me, leaving me with just irritated, tired anger."

"Do you wanna take a break then?"

"No, if I do, I'll probably end up asleep. The mission won't get done that way." I yawned and closed my eyes as I walked with him.

"That's it; I'm so putting you in bed when we get back. You need some more rest Nova." For once I didn't argue with him and solely nodded against his shoulder.

"Hey Sprx! Nova!" I sighed against Sprx shoulder while he turned around to look.

"Hey Kid! Hey Kiddette!" I heard Sprx call out. "It's great to see you two! Nova and I've been seeing nothing but rocks for the past few hours and Nova's getting tired."

"Do you wanna head back to the robot Nova?" Chiro questioned.

"No…" I yawned as opened one of my eyes. I could feel the drag of my tiredness getting to me. My vision was partly blurred and I felt a little wobbly. I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground and I was looking up to a blurred version of Sprx face.

"Get some rest Nova, we'll keep searching." I didn't argue with him again and nodded to my boyfriend and let my mind fade to the darker levels of the unconscious world.

**Tiffany's Point of View:**

The long walk with Otto toward the temple for the next Gem of Darkness was never dull or boring. Otto knew how to keep the conversation going throughout our entire trip and I enjoyed it quite well. Otto rambled on most of the way about his machines and what not, things he's build before that Gibson would ask him to build, and he had already built it, frustrating Gibson to no end and all I could do was laugh. It reminded me of the many times I would frustrate my sisters to no end, especially Violet (since she'd make a bit deal out of it and chase me and what not).

These little things that we'd do and talk about was what made me really like Otto, his carefree personality with oodles of sweetness, how handy he can be for nearly anything. He was also very good at listening when you needed to get something off his chest. People don't really know that about him, but with his somewhat quiet nature from time to time, it really helps.

"Hey Otto?" I questioned him as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah Tiff?" He was in the middle of one of his stories, so he took it seriously when I would interrupt him.

"I was wondering if you'd… help me out with another quick experiment of mine." Little did the pine colored monkey know that I was about to do something that would change both our lives, for better or worse.

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to close you eyes, no peaking."

"Okay…" he did as I asked and his eyes were promptly closed. "Now what?"

"Just wait there for a moment, you'll find out soon enough." I saw him nod and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat.

_Here goes nothing_. I breathed nervously and approached the clueless monkey. I had had feelings for him for the longest of time, now it was time to see if they were real or false, if Otto was a really only just a good friend, or if he meant _much_ more to me.

I stood before him with my lips only an inch from his. When I felt them finally ghost across his lips, I felt a surge of pure energy run through me which caused me to jump back. My eyes widened and Otto's had too.

We both just stood next to each other, just watched one another before I felt myself shrink back. It was too soon… "Otto, I'm sor-"

Before I got a chance to apologize, a flash of pine green shot by me. When I found him once again, still in another spot, he looked giddy and was jumping for joy.

"YAHOO!" He yelled and ran back over to me. As soon as his eyes met mine, I think I literally saw his eyes change to hearts, his body became jelly like, and he melted to the floor at my feet.

"Otto?"

"Does that mean you like me?" He nearly shouted and jumped up from his melted form to hug me close to him.

"Maybe…" I told him teasingly. "Why don't you kiss me this time and find out?"

He gladly did so and dropped me into a kiss.

**Snowy's Point of View:**

The long walk that I spent with Gibson toward the center of the planet and the next Gem of Darkness was long and quiet one. It was unlike my blue companion to be as silent as it currently was. It almost frightened me to be purely honest.

"Gibson? Is something wrong?" I questioned softly.

The poor primate beside me jumped and nearly flew out of his robotic skin when he heard me speak and backed away from me with large eyes and tried to act calm, but it came out as a loud, scared act.

"M-m-me? O-oh Sn-Snowy I'm f-fi-fine!" He stuttered.

"Your not fooling me for one single moment Hal Gibson!" He flinched when I said his full name and lowered his head in sadness. I felt bad that moment and softened my expression. "I'm sorry Gibson, its just, you're out of character as of the moment and it's been scaring me."

"W-what? Whatever do you mean Snowy?" Gibson seemed to have regained his composure and looked at me curiously and nervously.

"On this walk, for the past few hours, you've hardly said more then a few words to me, and that is just… so unlike you. I'm so used to you telling me things left and right tha-" I was cut off with a soft peck to my lips that only lasted for a mere moment, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime. Gibson looked back down to me with a sweetly sad face.

"Sometimes words are not enough to express to a person exactly how they feel, sometimes action is required more then words." He whispered to me. "Snowy, I feel more deeply for you then I do anyone else in this universe, and yet, all the knowledge I know and have does little to help me with the thoughts and ideas to please you."

"Gibson…" I felt my eyes tear up slightly. "Did you ever guess that all you needed to do was say 'I love you'? Or just stay by my side forever?"

He chuckled softly. "No, the ideas never came to me, maybe because I thought you deserved better."

"You're better enough for me." I grinned at him. "Now why don't you kiss me again?"

He gladly complied my request and our mouths molded with pure, new found love.

**Violet's Point of View:**

_Too many rocks… stupid rocks… damn fucken rocks… can't we just leave!_ I know that we were supposed to be looking for the next Gem of Darkness, but right now I was just fed up with being surrounded by rocks for the longest of time. It almost reminded me of when we were staying on Volcadus, there were too many rocks there too, but at least if I wanted to I could watch them burn and melt in the lava.

"Violet? Are you alright?" Antauri questioned. He had us pause for a moment when he saw I looked angrier then normal (well, as angry as I get around him, which normally isn't that bad.)

"The scenery isn't helping my temper. I'd really like to see something different." I muttered softly.

"You must be patient my dear, with your patience will come a well deserved reward." Was his answer to me.

"It still annoys me…"

"I apologize that this trip bores you."

"… It's not entirely boring…" I admitted under my breath. "… You're here."

"You enjoy my company?" His bright blue eyes went wide and bright at the same time, confusing me as to what his true feelings were.

"Of course, I feel… a little more normal when you're around. I've always wanted to feel that way, but everyone seems to have this one thing about them that can cause me to lose my temper, even the area around me and my sisters from time to time." I felt the light heat rise to my face from the heavier beating of my heart. "You don't do that. You keep me calm, you help me think. I… love that feeling."

"I… see." It was silent again between the two of us and we continued down that long hallway of solely rocks that drove me insane, but for some strange reason, I couldn't get mad while Antauri was here and we were just recently on the topic of… well, what we were talking about.

I'm going to admit it, I-I really like Antauri. I like the way he makes me feel like any other girl out there, and I haven't felt that way in a long time, not since I was little and we lost our mother and father and I was left to watch and take care of my sisters, and protect the Ruby Flame. To feel this normal again, its like a breath of fresh air that I haven't been able to breath for so many years, not since we took on the guardian ship from our parents when we were eight.

It's been so long since I've through to their death; it was what caused me to be so angry. I felt like there had to be someone to blame for their death when they were lost in the lava, and I choose to blame myself. I felt it was a suitable punishment to fit my inability to save them. I know it was only an accident, but I just never could get by that fact and once I did, I just couldn't get over being angry at myself.

"Violet?" I looked up at Antauri in worry. "Is there a reason that you've stopped?" I looked around me and noticed that Antauri had made his way further a head then me and my feet had been planted.

"No, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts." I replied to him. "Just thinking about… things."

"Oh…"

"About you." I saw him jump in his spot and he gasped as he looked at me.

"… Me?"

"Yeah, you." His face softened and he walked over to me and took one of my hands in his own.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me a single kiss?" I felt a natural smile place itself on my face and my tail wrapped around his own.

"I'd be _my_ honor Antauri." I let my eyes lids drop and while in the dark, I felt his lips reach my own and my world exploded in such a passion that I almost didn't recognize the universe around me. Antauri had changed it for the better, joining the team was the best decision of my life, and things were going to get better after we get through all this drama.

_But that still doesn't mean that I'm done blowing stuff up with my prized bazooka._

A sudden light off to our side drew us from our passionate world. I saw multiple crystals that were collected and grown on the walls and sides of a tunnel. I watched Antauri looking at it in wonder, but he reached and took my hand, giving me a thoughtful gaze before he led us off down that path.

It was such a short path, though I was happy with the change of scenery, but I was even happier to see the large dome room and the crystal made castle in the center. But the best of all was seeing my sisters and some of the others at the front of the crystal castle.

"You guys made it!" Tiffany shouted to the two of us. "We were worried you wouldn't be able to get down here!"

"I would've blow up the walls to get down here, but Antauri advised against it." I replied to my youngest sister.

"Still, its good to see you two well, and you calmer then normal Violet." Snowy commented. "Chiro and Jinmay have taken Leo and Don to check out the caverns below and look inside the crystal castle before us since we obviously can't walk there. Water Lilly fainted before we came so Coral stayed behind with her and Nova's sleeping because she was about to collapse from exhaustion, but other then them, we're all good. The only ones we haven't seen are Mikey and Sora."

"Where are those two? We should've seen them by now." Sprx commented worriedly.

"It's because they're already ahead of us." We all turned and saw the four that had gone off to search the castle return and set down the two turtle men before Jinmay and Chiro sat on the ground.

"We found a fake crystal on display in the middle of the castle, but off to the side and part way down into these ditches; we found one of Sora's yellow kunai knives. It was next to a symbol of the ten pointed star above a tunnel, which I'm positive leads to the real Gem of Darkness here on Kanjonia." Donny explained.

"So what should we do?" Otto asked worriedly.

"We'll wait for now." Chiro told them. "We'll wait for no more then half an hour, if we don't see them by then, we'll go in after them. For now, rest team." Everyone agreed and fell to the ground, all of them ready to take a nap.

I leaned myself against Antauri's shoulder and we joined the others on the ground. From here we waited for any news from our friends.

**Sora's Point of View:**

Mikey and I had traveled down the short hallway that led to real room for the Gem of Darkness. It was actually no more then a few minutes to find it, I guess the guardian was the trap in the castle we faced and the long maze for making it however far into the planet we are. I bet most people never even made it to the castle…

"Look! There it is!" Mikey pointed up ahead and I saw it, a shallow room was before us at the end of the hallway and there was a beam of light that we saw shine down onto the ten pointed star pedestal and above it was the Gem of Darkness. It was shaped in the form of a pyramid and was made of a pure white diamond.

"This is the real one Mikey-kun; now let's get out of here." He nodded and he bound forward and grabbed the gem. Just as he was about to turn and come back to me, the area started to shake around him and I felt my eyes widen. "Mikey-kun! It's another trap! Run!" He bolted back at me and suddenly picked me up with his other arm and handed me the gem as he ran and pulled out his orange nunchucks. He swung away and broke some rocks that would've hit us if it were not for him.

I suddenly saw even more rocks falling around us and Mikey tried to get away from them, but one of them hit the back of his leg and he was down to one. He couldn't move fast enough and before I knew it, a rock came at my face. I felt it hit forward on my temple and I was instantly out with the rocks crashing around us.

**Jasmine's Point of View (Oh God…):**

A sudden beat in my heart made me jump from my spot on the bed where I was now resting with Raph. We had just connected in body and soul through our latest 'activity' and the two of us had fallen asleep afterward. But some strange feeling kept gnawing at my heart, something was wrong, but I don't think it had to do with Raph and I.

I looked back over at my boyfriend and lover, he was peacefully asleep next to me, curled toward where I had been only a few moments ago. I smiled while I looked at him. I let my hand trail over his smooth leather check and I saw him sigh.

_There it was again!_ My heart had beaten faster. For some reason, I was scared, but I don't know what of. I got up from my bed and pulled on a light bathrobe before I walked over to my scanners. We had reached the next planet apparently, one that seemed very mountain like.

I decided to pull up the next clue and read it to get an understanding for this planet, to give any clues to the team if they haven't found it already. _On the planet of crystals, colorful and pure, don't stand too long, it's dangerous to wait. The caverns break with a flick of the wrist, and the planet's hidden chamber with the removal of the Diamond Temple. Die in fear…_

I felt another beat that was so over powering it sent me to the ground. I breathed harshly and felt this tremendous amount of dread on my heard that I just didn't understand. Who was hurt, someone had to be in order for me to feet this way.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Raph had apparently heard me moving around and got up from the bed. "Jazz?"

It was then that I put it all together, a sudden scream in the back of my mind put everything into place. My eyes widened. _I recognized that scream!_

"SORA!"

**Witch's Note:**

**Holy crap! I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever made for this series! It was thirteen pages! That's a lot! Oh, and what about Mikey and Sora?**

**Hope you guys Review and send Questions for us! Love you all and see you soon!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	19. The Heart Knows Best

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 19: The Heart Knows Best**

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

"SORA!" I exclaimed when I put the pieces together. She was in danger, my little sister, and I felt it. Not sure how, but that wasn't important. I have to save her! This must be the fastest anyone ever changed into clothes! I ran to the command center and only found Master Splinter there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went onto the planet to search for the next gem, after they managed to figure out that riddle we got." He replied.

"What riddle?" I rushed to the screen and looked over it. The ones who sent it: H O W and U G F – Halla and Greaka? _Wait, how did they know… never mind that._

"Where are they?" I asked, the feeling still staying in my heart and not going away anyhow.

"They parted into pairs to find the gem, but the connection soon disappeared. I do not know what is going on with them." Master Splinter said. That didn't help me at all. She's in danger, and I can't get to her. _What's going on, sis, what? Where are you? _

_I then saw myself in a crystal and stone cave, the stones form the roof falling down on me, I see Mikey grabbing me, giving me the Diamond Temple and he smashes the stones away with his chucks, till a rock hits his leg and then hits my head, knocking me out and I'm back at the center. _

_That… was that from… Sora's eyes?_

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

_This is just bad. We found the way to the castle where the gem was supposed to be, with lots of dead ends and a bridge falling behind us down into a pit, then we find out that the gem was a fake and we had to jump down to the into this stupid cave to get the real one. And then another trap activates, making the ceiling fall down onto us. If I was faster, maybe my leg wouldn't have been hurt like this and Sora wouldn't be knocked out._ I moved her so that she is more under me, just in case. Running with one leg, and a girl in your hands is not easy as it looks. _Please, let the rest already be there!_

**Third Person Point of View:**

"What's going on?" Violet asked as she felt the shaking.

"I think that cave is breaking." Donny said and every turned their eyes at the entrance where Mikey and Sora were in.

"They probably set off a trap when they took the gem." Gibson said, looking down.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Sprx retorted.

"They haven't come yet, so let's get them." Nova said, and they all went to the cave entrance as rocks tried to close it.

"Boom-Boom Wake up!" Nova smashed the rocks away and they got in the tunnel, while Gibson, Sprx and Violet shot the big rocks that fell down. Leo and Don went in to find their brother and his girlfriend.

"Mikey? Sora?" Donny called out.

"Here we are!" Mikey called out. He was trying to walk with his broken leg, while also carrying a knocked out Sora, kind of one hand bridal style, and the gem. Not wasting time, Donny took the limp Sora, while Leo helped out Mikey, seeing as his leg was broken, and tried to get away from the cave.

"All aboard!" Sprx said, as each grabbed onto a member and flew out of the cave, as is fell full with rocks, as well as a part of a castle went down.

"Any longer and we've would been going down with it." Otto looked down at the black pit. Donny and Coral were checking out Mikey's leg, while Snowy was checking out Sora.

"I think there might be a crack here, but we need an x-ray to verify that." Donny said when he felt something in the leg.

"And Sora?" Mikey asked, obviously not really carrying about his leg at the moment, even if it probably hurt like hell.

"Out cold, looks like a bruise is forming, but nothing serious." Snowy said. Mikey nodded at that and looked over his girlfriend.

"Where's the gem?" Tiffany asked.

"Here." Leo showed the Diamond Temple.

"Now can we get out of here?" Violet pointed at the ceiling with her bazooka, "Pretty please with a cherry on the top?"

**Sora's Point of View:**

I felt some pain coming from my head, along with a weird bump. _What happened? Wait a minute… rocks!_ I opened my eyes and looked around a bit. I was in my room on the robot. _When did I get here? Don't tell me I got hit again. Did I get a bad prediction in my horoscope that said I will get hit on the head a lot or something? How long was I out this time?_ I looked around the room completely for any indicator and found Mikey-kun at the end of the bed, sleeping as he sat a bit. Nee-chan was by the bed, she was also asleep. _Either they got bored quickly and fell asleep or I was out for a while_. I nudged my sister a bit and she quickly woke up and looked at me. I found myself in a tight hug by Jazz Nee-chan.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Sora." She said and freed me from the embrace.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked. I think this question is turning into a standard one for me.

"Three hours, give or take. What happened there?" Nee-chan asked and I told from the start everything.

"I don't know what happened after I got a rock to the head." I ended.

"The rest were at the top and they knew you two were in there, so they rushed to get you out quickly and then brought you guys back. You got off with only a small bruise, while Mikey's got a broken leg." Nee-chan finished. I quickly looked at his feet and, true to her words, his leg was in a small cast. _It's my fault, if we waited, maybe we wouldn't have jumped like that or Mikey-kun wouldn't have ended up with a leg cast._

"Is it bad?" I quietly asked.

"Nothing too bad, just a crack. But it still might take some time for it to heal." Jazz said.

"Souka." I said sadly.

"No real idea to what you just said, but don't worry. If what rest said is true, he'll heal fast. I'm really glad you're okay. On a brighter note: the gem is secured and locked away with the rest, meaning we only have one more to get before the bad guys, the it's off to get rid of the gems." She added the last part.

"At least something good came out of this." I replied, "What's the next stop?"

"From the riddle, we got Dabocius, a planet of the dead, that's what the computers said at least. Nothing much more information about the planet at all, just the name and location, while we got at the very least a picture of the other planets." Jazz said.

"Eh? Kimyona." I replied to that.

"You mind repeating that?" Jazz asked.

"I meant 'weird'." I translated. "Where's Raph? I thought after… your time together… you know?" I asked.

"I think I know what you're getting at. He's having a talk with Master Splinter. I can only guess what about." She replied.

"Ahh… how does… it feel?" I asked.

"Let me just say that it is the best thing ever. That's all you need to know for now." Jazz answered, "I'll see if Raph's free. Rest, sis." She soon left to be with her boyfriend.

I looked over to Mikey. _He looked so cute when he slept. A shame to wake him up. I'll just sleep with him._ I moved over so that I'm against his plastron and put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, to fall asleep.

And before I drifted away, a little thought entered my mind: _I wonder what would happen, if I wore the same thing Nee-chan did when she and Raph went to get the Topaz Pit?_

**Third Person Point of View:**

"Are you sure, this is the right place?" Hun asked, as he looked around the weird grassy field they were in. It so didn't say Gem of Darkness.

"Wherever the directions came from, said to come here. Why would anyone lie, knowing they will be found and destroyed if they betray?" Mandarin asked, as he went to look for a temple.

"The turtles and their friends probably sent it, so I don't trust this to be the planet of any Gem of Darkness." Hun said and showed around, pointing out that this is not a dead planet of any kind, but an alive one.

"Oh quit complaining and let's just find that temple." Mandarin said and a 'baa' came from somewhere.

"What did you say?" The monkey asked.

"I didn't say anything." Hun said and the 'baa' came again. It came from the weird white bush. Mandarin walked closer to the bush and it suddenly jumped on him with a 'baa'!

"What the-? What is it?" He asked and tried to knock it away. It was a weird white bush with sheep features.

"A busheep? What is a busheep doing here?" Mandarin asked, as he got the busheep away, before getting it: this is not the planet of the gem.

"This means this is Bushia! Planet of bushnimals! Who in their right minds sent a location of this to us?" He screeched, while somewhere far away, threw some magic water, two witches were satisfied that the trick worked.

"Told you so." Hun crossed his hands, satisfied that he was right.

"One more word and you will get from me, Hun." Mandarin threatened and walked back to get onto the Citadel with two busheep following him.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed and tried to get away from the busheep.

"Looks like you finally got a fan club." Hun smirked and started walking back, but soon got a fan club himself. A fan club made from bushorses.

**Well, it is nice that they finally got fans that love them. Even if those are half animals half bushes. Best part: you can't kill them, they're plants, they will just regenerate. And what caused it, you might ask? Let's just say, a witch put a little charm on those who read the note. Nothing else? Then later guys!**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	20. Onyx Chalcedony, the Heart of Darkness

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 20: Onyx Chalcedony; the Heart of Darkness_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I could hardly contain the unknown feelings inside of me, this feeling of… disgust? Nausea? I was so suddenly surprised by what I was seeing before me that I was frozen in my spot next to my family and friends.

Let me back track a bit, catch everyone else besides us here up to speed on what was going on. So here's what happened. After my sister and her boyfriend were brought back from Kanjonia, we immediately set out for Dabocius, the last planet that held a Gem of Darkness. We had no idea what the planet looked like or what exactly was there for a surface, so it was strange when we only received a name and location for this planet. It honesty gave me a bit of a bad feeling when I had thought about it at the time. And that fit well with the small message were given, it wasn't a surprise.

_On the planet made of the dead, the last gem resides. The very heart of Chaos at its center, should you have the guts to find it._ That was the clue that Raph and I deciphered. When we placed it into the computer, it was a long time in the coming before we came up with a location to the planet, which happened to be Dabocius. I figured that the planet would be like a giant graveyard to so many people who died there, like so many other planers.

Now I realized how… wrong I was. This planet was like nothing of the sorts. The planet was entirely made or the flesh and blood of every race out there in the universe that happened to be so unlucky to end up here. The planet, as Gibson and Snowy had examined and told us a while back, was entirely made of jus the bodies. There was no land mass under the discarded limbs, flesh, bones, and anything else along those lines that belonged to a body was the surface and _meat _of the planet itself. And it felt so spine shivering to think of that phrase.

From the plan that the others devised, we would be able to enter the planet from a small opening that would only fit about one person at a time climbing through there that Gibson and Snowy for saw would lead us directly to the Gem of Darkness here.

We've prepared for a small group of Raph and myself along with Otto, Tiffany, Donny and Coral. The rest were to stay back as back up should something happen to the six of us inside of there. Donny and Coral were given trackers to lead us to the Gem of Darkness and we were to wear special hazmat suits made by Gibson and Snowy to protect us not only from the atmosphere of space, but we didn't know what diseases or whatever could be on the decaying body planet, and no one wanted to take the chance.

Once we were all suited up from our heads to our toes, Sprx landed us down on the surface of the planet through Foot Crusher Cruiser Five and I was the first to stand on the surface. It felt like I was standing on mushy logs and long round stones, but the feeling was nothing like the painted death planet I saw before me.

"So where do ya wanna start Jazz?" Raph asked.

"That depends on where we gotta to go to get to the tunnel. Donny, which way?" I turned to my lover's brother and watched him look over the small device in his hands.

"We have to head north toward that mass of bodies in a tower shape in the distance. It should be a in a smaller pile behind it where we should find the tunnel." He replied and pointed in the direction right next to us and off in the distance where I saw the tower.

"Then let's go." We started our walk there. It was quiet creepy to walk around anywhere on the planet, and we prayed to whatever magical being above us there was that there were no loose patches of bodies that caused us to fall-

I screamed as I fell through some of the bodies below me. I heard a faint shouting above me and thankfully due to my suit I was fine, but the world around me felt cold and dead. I couldn't see anything other then the color of dark blood red, this was what I feared. I had fallen through a hold of bodies and fallen into a pit of drained blood. I freaked when I couldn't figure out which was to go and I started to thrash about, just to give the others a way to find me.

"_Jazz! Jazzy can ya hear me?"_ I heard Raph call over the com.

"Raphie! I can't figure out with way is up, the blood's too thick!"

"_B-b-bl-blood!"_ I heard Otto screech.

"_We need to keep a careful eye for more of those here."_ Coral noted. _"And you can't see anything Jasmine?"_

"Nothing! Get me out of here!"

"_Hang on Babe!"_ I suddenly felt something grab the front of my suit and I grabbed onto it to figure out what I was, touch was going to be one of my only ways of figuring out anything until I get out of here. I was yanked from my spot and I finally felt like I had broken the surface when I saw the blood roll off my helmet in beads and I saw Raph had grabbed me. I sighed in relief and latched onto the blood soaked cloth over his arm.

"Ya alright Jazz?" He questioned me softly.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out. I thought I'd stepped on a solid spot." I breathed deeply and shivered slightly at the fear of looking through the small pit of blood. When I looked at the others, I saw that some of the blood from the pit had soaked spots and areas on their own suits as well. "I guess Gibson and Snowy are going to be getting rid of these suits once we get back."  
>"Most likely." Donny agreed. "Now let's keep moving, we've added thinner spots to the list of things to avoid." Raph pulled me to my feet and steered me in the direction away from the area where I had received my first and most likely <em>not<em> my last, blood bath on this planet.

Fear was evident in the eyes of Otto and Tiffany as we continued on our path toward the tower of limbs and the tunnel we needed to crawl into to find the last Gem of Darkness. I don't blame them; I was covered head to toe in century old (or older) blood that had been drained of the bodies on this planet that make up this planet. Now I understand why we weren't able to see a picture of this place, no one would _want_ to see it. But for future reference, I'll have to get some pictures on a later due date when I research more of the histories here so that people know of these places.

The tower soon came up before us I heard the screech of the two frightened monkeys when they saw the single body that was most of the way pulled out of the tower, and was only held by its feet with ever inch of its skin showing, no clothing, showing it was a male human, and its eyes were dangling out of its eye sockets by the veins that attached the two and the dick of the guy looked like it had been pulled, _hard_, and left the small piece of skin that still somehow kept it attached as it hung over his lower abdomen toward the ground with his body upside down. I shivered slightly at the amount of death and… _things_ I was seeing here that Raph pushed me away and toward the tunnel before I froze in my place.

And I'm grateful he did that, because I felt like I was going to hurl.

_That's strange though, my stomach is normally stronger then this, even in a planet of dead bodies._ I sighed. _I guess it might have been that freak out I had when I fell in that blood pit. It's messing with my senses…_

Beyond the tower of bodies we made it to the slightly larger mass of bodies that made a tiny hill. We saw the entrance was quite small, so it was going to be a while before all of us got inside the planet if the tunnel was long. With my abilities as they were to light the way, I ended up going first. I don't know who ended up behind me, it might have been Raph, but I was only focused on traveling in the dark tunnel of odd shapes from limbs scales, bones, skin and a whole lot more.

I ended up taking a little longer then normal as I checked for any holes or blood pits, and for a while, I never felt any as I moved along, leading the others behind me. Along the way Donny told me he couldn't track where we were going anymore, but we kept going anyway, we had a mission to complete and a gem to find.

We finally came to the end of the hallway when we reached a larger opening to the hallway that was centered around a large pit of blood, probably a pond shaped area where most of the blood is stored after it drains.

"Eww!" Tiffany shouted. "That's so gross! And I thought the last one was bigger!"

"No, I think this one is smaller," Donny said. "The one we'd last seen that Jasmine had fallen into we couldn't see how deep or how wide it was, this one we can, and this one cant be much over our heads compared to the last one that we could've sunken in."

"Thanks for reminded us Don." Raph hissed at his younger brother and held me close to him.

"Sorry." Donny muttered.

"I other words, this is the end of the tunnel, but there has to be a way through one of the walls or the pit to get closer to the Gem of Darkness here." Coral noted.

"You guys are picking up an energy reading down there!" Otto shouted at the machine in Coral's hand that was beeping at her. The two brains looked at the screen and then looked out over the pool in wonder.

"Please don't tell me…" I muttered into Raph's plastron.

"Sorry Jazz, but the energy is located right below us, through the blood pit." Donny said.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll take care of it." Raph moved me over to Coral who he made hold onto me before he jumped over the pit and raised his fist, slowly freefalling toward the blood that splat everywhere and soaked us all before we felt a large quake below us. Raph quickly resurfaced in the pit and told us to jump. As horrified as I was, I obeyed and jumped in with him as the pit was starting to swirl like a whirlpool. He grabbed my body and held me close as the others soon followed his lead and jumped in with us before we sunk below the surface toward the apparent hole Raph had made.

We were pulled by the current toward the hole and soon fell through with all the other blood around us. We ended up landing in a room that actually was made of metal and stone (along with the blood that had fallen in with us). I stood from my spot with Raph and we helped the others stand before we looked around. We were in a single stone room with one lone item and pedestal behind us.

"The last Gem of Darkness." I whispered. I slowly stepped toward it and looked the small pedestal over. There was much more writing on this one then the last nine and the ten pointed stars. I lowered myself so that my heels hovered off the ground while my toes were the only thing that held me up while I looked over at the writing.

"_Beware savior, the last trap here is set, remove the Onyx Chalcedony, and you shall join the dead."_ I read allowed to the others. The others all looked at me and I looked back at them.

"So… what's the trap?" Otto decided to ask.

"The last clue here to warn us says that if we remove the last gem, problem is, we need that gem to end the power of Chaos." Donny noted.

"So we grab the gem and run?" Raph asked.

"No, I think by what the clue is meaning to tell us is we won't die right away if we pull out the gem, but…" I thought for a moment before my mind realized the answer. "If we pull out the gem without a plan of action, the chamber itself will combine our bodies with the others that are here and our will mix with that of the old generations. The chamber would collapse on us and separate us once we die."

"So… how do we get the gem?" Tiffany asked.

"We'll have to try and replace it with an object that's a similar size and weight as the gem, just enough to fool it long enough for us to get out with all of us and the gem." I explained. "We don't have any objects on us, so the only logical idea is to use a helmet, and I think mine would work fine."

"Jasmine! Don't take off your helmet while we're in the center of the planet!" Coral snapped. "If you do then you could die from the decaying particles in the air!"

"Then I'll hold my breath as long as I can and you guys have to get me out of here as fast as you can. I can hold it for a few minutes or so, but that's about it."

"Can we even get you out that fast?" Raph questioned worriedly.

"I think you can, or cut it pretty close." Otto said. "We know how you guys have a hard time with flying and what not, so we added rocket packs to everyone's suit, even Jazz and Raph's in case they're powers don't work."

"Think you can get me out of here Raphie?" I questioned my boyfriend.

"I ain't letting anything kill my girlfriend!" He hissed as he looked around him. I nodded to him and took a deep breath before I looked over at the last gem of darkness. The black gem was nearly as large as my helmet was in the shape of a real beating heart, with the veins coming out of it and everything, all made from an eerier, black crystal. I turned back to my boyfriend and he picked me up in his arms, levitating himself in the air and positioning himself to race off out of the cavern.

"On the count of three Jazz, take a slow, long, deep breath and then slowly let it out a little bit at a time while Raph gets you back to the Super Robot." Coral said. I nodded and let her count down for me. "Three… two… one… now Jasmine! Breathe!" I slowly sucked in a long swig of air into my lungs before I halted it and Coral ripped my helmet off my head before Raph blasted out of the room with me in his arms and my face against his chest. As the ride went on, I slowly let out small bits of the air I had inhaled and tried to make it last to the best of my ability.

Raph made it out to the long tunnel now. He raced through it and had a hard time behind both our bodies to curve around the twist inside the tunnel we followed. I was starting to run out of air and my body was nearly ready to take a breath, but I couldn't afford to do that. Not right now.

Raph finally broke the surface from the tunnel and raced the two of us back to the robot. He shouted at the team to open the door for him and they easily did so, they were worried when they saw me without my helmet. The door shut with a snap behind them and once it was closed, I gave up and breathed, thankfully the air was clean enough for the moment that it didn't hurt my lungs and Raph quickly pulled off our suits and threw them to the ground before he led us to the showers that the team had set up for us when we got back from such a disgusting place.

Raph hurried us into one of the first showers and shoved on the water. He quickly took the soap and rubbed it all over me and washed my hair in a frenzy, almost like he was afraid the planet was more like an acid that would kill me instantly.

Although that probably wasn't too far from the truth with centuries old blood collected from almost every time period.

Once he was satisfied that I was clean, he started to clean himself off rather quickly and grabbed us both a set of towels after he shut off the water. I dried out my hair a bit with the towel he handed me before I wrapped it around my body to hide _certain things_ that only Raph can see (unless for some strange reason I'm changing with the girls).

Raph used the other towel to dry himself off with and then led me out to where we saw Nova before a door that led to the others. In her hands were some clothes for me and Raph's normal gear. She then left and he and I started to get our things on just as we saw the others run into the other room to use the shower, but not before Tiffany handed us the gem. I set it gently on the floor while I continued to dress and then I picked it up again. Once Raph was ready, we headed out to the commend center and handed off the gem to Mikey and Sora, who took the gem down to where the others were stored.

The others knew at the looks of us that we were tired and told us that after we read them the final clue to find where the statue of Chaos was, we were welcome to head to bed. Raph and I easily made our way to the computer and up came the ancient language.

"_The home of Chaos is last to go…"_ Raph started out.

"_The frozen Hell is where you wish to be."_ I finished and I looked at the screen in an unknown look. "That doesn't make any sense…"

"You're right Jazz, what's with that clue?" Chiro questioned.

"No Chiro, it's not that." He blinked his eyes in confusion. I pointed up at the riddle on screen. "That's what doesn't make any sense, 'Hell' is capitalized."

"Did we get a wrong picture?" Raph questioned while scratching the back of his head.

"No, we got all the pictures and made sure we could see them, that has to be right." Sora said as she reentered the room. "What do you think Mikey-kun?"

"Maybe it's a clue with 'Hell' being capitalized." He suggested. "I think that was purposeful."

"Hey numbskull! You been reading a dictionary on your down time?" Raph teased him and nuggied his head while Mikey tried to get away from him.

"That's it!" I yelled and rushed at the computer.

"What's it Jasmine?" Jinmay questioned.

"The answer is so simple! It's the name of the planet! _Hell__ is where you wish to be!_ And it even says it's frozen!" Gibson and Snowy jumped over at the computer just as the others joined us.

"Monkey doodle! Jasmine your right!" Gibson cried out as he showed us the final planet we had to visit. A planet literally going by the name of 'Hell'. "Apparently this planet was named for it being the location where Chaos, when he was still alive and in one piece, held his lair and lived." I approached the screen and looked at it over and over, he was right; this was the planet we had to go to.

"Then let's get going." I looked back to the Hyper Force leader and he nodded to the rest of everyone.

"Let's go everyone! Hyper Force, Go!"

**Witch's Note:**

**Yuck! What a horrible chapter! Did anyone else hate the last planet we journeyed to? It was gross, but fun to write! If anyone paid really close attention to one small tiny detail I put in there, you'll know something for the sequel!**

**Love you all and please Review and send in Questions!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	21. Last Pieces and Cliffy

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 21: Last Pieces and Cliffy**

**Sora's Point of View:**

This place really fits its name: no life, temperature feels well below zero, even without any snow or ice, sharp naked cliffs and cold grey ground. The skies were pitched black, not even a single star shined. Then we found this big cave entrance and, the scanners, which tried to detect the location of the statue, since it should be with dark energy, went bizarre. Looks like the cave was the place. The monkey team went ahead with their flashlights and we followed with ours from behind. I was at the end with Mikey-kun, since his leg hasn't healed yet.

"Be careful team. This place could be booby trapped." Chiro said, as he went in first. _Oh, what makes you think that? Note the sarcasm, please._ But on a serious note, after ten freaking booby trapped temples, why wouldn't there be few more here?

The tunnel is made from rocks and stones, and there are wooden poles on the walls, which lighted up in black fire, as we got close to them, but they soon die down when we went to far away from them. There are also a lot of old writings on the walls. I guess those probably are warnings, clues, planets, gems and what not regarding this place, the gems, the dark powers and the statue.

Maybe it's my eyes, but I think I see something faint like a scar on Nee-chans stomach. It looks so familiar, but I can't tell where I have seen it.

"Hey Sora." Mikey-kun said to me.

"Hm? Nani?" I looked at him.

"Maybe not the best question at the moment, but… how is it to loose memories. Don't think I want that to happen again," He did three small spits over his left shoulder, "But… curiosity got the best of me." He gave a bit sheepish look. Guess I can't really blame him. I actually wondered how it is to loose memories, when I was little. I thought a bit before saying: "Well, I felt like I was in some room, where there were a lot of walls with moving pictures on them, my memories. But then, some smoke came in and started shattering everything into small fragments. I felt myself fading into nothingness… then there was only dark. After maybe a while, I guess, I don't really know, I heard some yelling… then I woke up… The rest you already know."

"I know that too well. Smoke shattering walls." He repeated.

"Yeah weird, but that happened. At least in my mind it did." I said, as we tried not to fall too far behind the rest. It was then, when Nee-chan turned, I saw clearly a scar on her stomach. It wasn't any eye trick, it was real and it made a headache. I think I heard some chains in the back of my head, as I then saw memories, probably from the last door.

I saw myself getting ready for a day with the guys, specifically Mikey-kun, as I then went out to get some drinks and pizza for them. Suddenly my other phone started ringing, so my younger self had to shift the boxes and drinks to my other hand so that I can answer the call. The caller was Jazz Nee-chan and she said that she will come to Earth. When the call ended, I first wondered about what she is coming on Earth about, but soon enough brushed it off, before seeing few guys behind me. Younger me set the boxes down and beaten them up, then she took the boxes again and went down to the sewers. My more younger self would've freaked in this situation probably.

Soon I brought the lunch for them, but then soon left to give Master Splinter the Chinese and he asked me about my meditation yesterday, did I do it and for how long, before I could go to Mikey-kun and the rest back. I now saw my younger self sitting on Mikey-kun's lap, as Raph noticed the phone and started telling about Jazz Nee-chan, after they asked about her, and said that she is coming to Earth, so she'll need a place. Master Splinter comes and says that we should stay in the Lair and it looked pointless to argue with him. I took Mikey-kun, who whined about not finished pizza, to my place, as he helped me pack my stuff, like clothes and hygiene things, okay I did the hygiene, for the stay, as he asked, out of curiosity, about Nee-chan. I told what I knew: her home, her powers, her looks, her friends, even about Skeleton King.

It seems to be now a deep night, as younger me got a call from Jazz, who said she is at a sewer entrance. I said I'll be there and went to get her. I soon found her, after I fell down on my butt since _Hell's Fire_ still had the cloaking device activated; I took her to the Lair. We were roommates once again.

It looked like to be morning, as I, in PJ's, walked down to find out that Nee-chan was giving Mikey-kun the Threat Statement. I busted the door down and Nee-chan came out happy. I just rushed in and tried to get him back to senses. Once that was done, we saw Nee-chan and Raph talking nicely.

But soon enough Nee-chan told about her true reason of coming here… and I wasn't happy that she was going to put herself on the line to try and stop him. We were both mad enough that we didn't talk a week to each other. But after she came back, we made up and went out on our own.

After few hours, we did see the Citadel flying threw the night skies of New York. Nee-chan got us up in the skies, as we tried to see where he was going. When that was done, we went back to the Lair and told the rest what we saw. We then went for some infiltration, as we saw Shredders ship by the Citadel. Since it was probably now full of Foot Nina, we could get in more freely to take a look around, then we found out about what they're planning and then left.

Some time later, Nee-chan and I were watching something on TV, when we got that neither two groups know how each other looks like. We rushed to try and stop them before they fight. This is where Nee-chan got her hands color changed… and where she kissed Raph for the first time, under the rain.

Soon enough I saw the guys had new weapons to fight the Formless, as the plan to get rid of them was ready. Me, Mikey-kun, Nee-chan and Raph waited for our signal, before we moved in. When we did we saw the now named Formless Ninja, so we carefully moved by. There was a fight with the two servants, Screecher and Big Blond, or Mandarin and Hun, but they were soon down. The big problem was the two evils, in which we were loosing, before the rest came. It separated into a two group fight, as we fought the Shredder, while they fought Skeleton King. Then I heard a swoosh and a gush. Nee-chan got stabbed in the stomach, where the scar now is, while she tried to protect Raph. She was dying and neither Donny nor Gibson could've done anything. Raph went berserk the literalist meaning there is. He went on fire and went to break everything down, as he tried to get the two evils, as they escaped. Chiro said that Raph should be locked in a cage, as we went back to the robot, with Nee-chans body, but then I and Mikey-kun went to get Raph. I did manage to convince him to stop as it wasn't what Nee-chan would've wanted. He stopped and he then simply stood there.

Soon enough, we were on the robot... Nee-chans heart beeped. Raph managed to heal her, as she again was alive. We then left the two alone, so that they can enjoy the moment. After a month, I saw myself running after Chiro with a mop after he called me Sunshine. One of the things a person must learn the painful way. Also, Nee-chan was alright and hanging out with Raph at the moment.

A while went by, not sure how long, but it was more then a month, for sure, as I remember that I, Mikey-kun and Alianna got sent out as the group that was going to get some food, as our supplies were going low, while the rest search for information. I heard some creatures talking about what made me think about Skeleton King, so I followed them…and ended up surrounded by some gang. Alianna came to help and ended up getting hurt. When the creature was going to attack, I threw another kunai threw a vein of his, thus he had to run away, like the rest, we fought just before.

After they ran away, I went to Alianna and tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond, before I saw that my hands were in blood now. _Like in the movie._ I freaked out and black out quickly after. This is where I lost my memories. This must be all of my memories there are.

"You're okay?" Mikey-kun asked, as I steadied myself.

"Yeah, just a little headache." I said and rubbed my head. _I remember everything now._

**Thrid Person Point of View:**

The group didn't notice Shredder and Skeleton King, standing about fifty feet away from the tunnel, in the old dead forest. Or even sensed them. They were waiting for them to put the gems in and to then get the power, to rule and to destroy them.

"Do you really think those buffoons will manage to follow the plan?" Shredder asked, not believing that the two servants can actually pull it off.

"Don't worry. They will put the gems in one way or another." Skeleton King smirked, as they slowly went to follow the group to get the power when the gems are ready. They also failed to notice someone on a cliff. Or two someone's. They shared a look, as if talking threw their minds and then started to wait for something.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

Meanwhile in the tunnel, Jazz and Raph were scanning over the walls. So far, everything was smooth and no troubles. This didn't relieve anyone, since a trap could appear any time in this place.

"That is not where you put a ring, you imbecile!" A familiar screech came from the room right up ahead them. Carefully walking towards those rooms, they found Mandarin and Hun trying to put in the two gems they have. Looks like Hun has got no idea where to put the Opal Ring.

"Give me that!" Mandarin said and put the gem where it seemed to have fit perfectly.

"Now what, simian?" Hun asked, as he looked at the monkey/bone creature.

"As if you don't know. Try to find if there is still any gem that has not been found by the Hyper Force and place it here." Mandarin said, before turning to the tunnel, to exit this place. When he went in… it was empty. Looks like the servant is as blind as is the master, as they could've seen the turtles and hyper force if they just looked up, but didn't. When they were out of the hearing range, the group went down and went to the statue. It was big, with holes that simply asked to be filled with the right organs or gems in this case. It was completely black, and looked naked, large and stoic, as stoic as a statue can look with missing part.

"Okay, the only way to destroy these things is to put them in the statue." Jazz said.

"Ugh, wouldn't that also turn the gems on?" Sprx asked, as furrowed his brows.

"The writings on the walls said that to activate them or to destroy them, they must be put in the statue first." Jazz said, while Raph nodded. No one argued with them, as they started putting the gems in the right spots. When the last piece, the heart, was in place, the gems got surrounded by a small black smoke-like aura as a dark light appeared in the center of the podium before the statue. They all moved away before it started blazing a pillar of black light.

"And how do we destroy them now?" Gibson asked, not really getting it.

"Probably just smash them into little particles." Nova said, as she crushed her knuckles, ready to crush some gems.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." The voice of the Shredder sounded from behind them. They all turned and saw Skeleton King, Shredder, Mandarin and Hun with a bunch of Formless Ninja, standing at the tunnel.

"What you saw was a little game, for you to put the gems into places. Thank you for doing the hard work for us." Mandarin thanked.

"Hard work?" Otto asked.

"He meant getting the gems." Donny replied, and got his bo staff ready, as the others got their weapons ready. Then a fight broke out. The good guys tried to keep the evils away from the light, while also trying to get a chance to destroy at least one gem. That way the powers might either disappear or not be as powerful. Using the moment, Sora tried to get close enough to get rid of a gem, but a certain orange monkey saw her sneaking towards the statue.

"Forget about it!" Mandarin said, and shot towards Sora, while Jazz went right in front of her. The blast actually pushed both girls into the pillar of black light.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

While that went on, Halla and Greka were in the dead forest, both waiting and thinking of something.

"What if I do this?" Halla asked and pointed at Greaka. The light from her finger engulfed the catitch and she turned into a young woman with tan skin, same color eyes, shoulder length light brown hair, in a black dress, white witch hat, gold jewelry and a white gem in her necklace.

"I'm back!" Greka exclaimed, as she saw herself be a human once again.

"Yes!" Halla said, before they both felt something eerie in the air. Their eyes widened, when they realized what it was. With a quick flash, they disappeared from their spots and appeared in the room, as the dark light blinded them.

**That was evil, ne? Although, I feel you guys will have a bigger shock soon enough. Also yeah, pretty bland, but hey I'm tired. And I also have an aerobics contest coming up and trust me the way my feel are in pain, there is no way I will not limp the next morning,**

**The shattering thing… I saw in another story, it wasn't walls and there wasn't smoke or anything like that, but there was shattering and I thought that must be for everyone. I don't know, I don't personally know any amnesiatic. **

**Yeah, the _like in the movie_ part was in a way a reference to _Captured in Her Eyes_. **

**Until my turn to write… I'm gonna go and find some stuff for the after talk after the Q's and A's. I have this feeling Halloween and I will need them.**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	22. Changing Tides

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 22: Changing Tides_

**Third Person Point of View:**

Everyone was frozen in fear and confusion as they watched the two girls be thrown toward the platform filled with dark light shaped like a pillar. Sora screeched as she hit the ground inside and Jasmine used her abilities to grow claws to grab the ground, but she was also within the dark light.

Once their bodies were inside the dark light, it spiraled out of control and thickened its walls. Jasmine slowly walked over to the edge and tried to push her hand threw, but she was shot backward from the electric shock within the walls of the black light. There was no way out for her or Sora, nothing they could do from the inside.

"Sora!" Michelangelo yelled.

"Jazz!" Raphael called. The two worried turtles kept calling out for their loved ones on the other side of the pillar of dark light as they raced toward them. Raphael quickly punched the surface of the invisible barrier, but the same electrical shock wave that threw Jasmine inside of it, threw Raphael away from it. He landed in the arms of his younger and eldest siblings Leonardo and Donatello before Raphael pushed himself from their arms and tired once more to break down the barrier. Raphael had no such luck and watched his poor lover inside the vortex start to have the dark power of Chaos infused into her body. The same occurred with the still body of Sora further within for Michelangelo.

Within a few seconds of all the chaos of the girls being trapped within the dark light, screaming escaped their lips as the dark energy from all ten Gems of Darkness embed themselves in their skin. The first Gem of Darkness to be found was the Opal Ring, its energy swirled from the statue and entered both bodies and started to change their physical forms. Their normal skin tones of cream turned pale and dark gray in a matter of seconds.

Jasmine looked over to the others who stood off to the side and watched the chaos going on, and she watched as her lover put every ounce of his soul into finding a way inside to help her escape.

The second Gem of Darkness, the Sapphire Eye, let loose its chaotic powers and the girls' bodies painfully absorbed them as well. Tears spilled from their eyes as they're transformation continued. Their skin darkened more then it already had to a more dark black pale color now and the two of them were digging away at the ground to rid themselves of the echoing pain that was forcibly changing the structure of their very beings.

"GET OUT!" Jasmine screeched at her lover and any who were close enough to hear her. "GET AWAY!"

"I AIN'T LEAVING YOU!" Raph bellowed back.

"Raphael, they're turning evil." Chiro said to him over the screaming girls. "If we don't get out of here now, who's going to be able to save them?"

"_We_ can save them now!" Raphael didn't listen to a word the Chosen One had told him and took of toward the black light once more, getting thrown back just as he had before. It was a lost cause, he couldn't get in, but he refused to believe so as long as his girl-

"Raphie! Go!" Jasmine made one last valiant effort to free her lover of the confinement of their love between them that kept him coming to her.

"I said I ain't leaving you!" Raphael refused to listen. The world was caving down on him as he we losing his only love once more as he had the year prior when she had protected him and saved his life. Now he could do nothing to pay back the favor when she needed saving.

The third Gem of Darkness, the Ruby Flame, released its dark fiery power to the two imprisoned girls. Their screams echoed more off the walls of the planet and most of the heroes had to turn their heads to avoid any further mental scaring of their minds. Fire circled all around them, giving them the power of darkness. It added to Jasmine's power and gave power to Sora who previously had none.

"Raphie!" Jasmine shouted one last time to her mate, her other half. "If you stay, I'll end up killing you! Please don't let me do that!"

The fourth Gem of Darkness, the Emerald Lock, stabbed its power into the girls' bodies. Their hair changed its color to the darkest black anyone had ever seen, with the exception of Jasmine who kept her highlights of red and purple.

The screaming of Sora caught the ears of many as she thrashed about on the cold floor of where her transformation took place. From her mouth and limbs came wildly thrown blasts of energy, courtesy of her new powers from that of Chaos.

The fifth and sixth Gems of Darkness, the Garnet Claws and the Peridot Claws, both made their way to the trapped girls and changed the structure of their hands and feet. Their fingers all extended into long, sharp claws while the feet changed to that of a hawk or so, their feet had their fives toes, but they turned into five talons upon their feet.

Sora sadly had no control over her newly given powers or the pain she was now experiencing from Chaos' energy flowing into her veins. From her hand is a stray shot of energy that was aimed right at Michelangelo. In the blink of an eye the blast reached him and the others screamed his name. When the smoke vanished, Michelangelo was gone, but there was no remains to tell what had happened to him. Within all the confusion, all the heroes within the cave were teleported to a ledge above that over looked the madness from below. Next to them stood two witches who wore series expressions on their faces as they watched the darkness taking over the pure souls below.

The seventh Gem of Darkness, the Amethyst Eye, literally blasted the girls in the eyes with its dark energy and turned their eyes blood red when the smoke dispersed. Jasmine, now finally left to the darkness now that her boyfriend was safely away, let the darkness finally take over and in a fit of rage with her exceedingly increasing powers, she blasted a beams of dark light at Skeleton King and Shredder.

"Do not worry Shredder, my powers will protect us. The girls are not strong enough to hurt us yet."

"I hope your right." The man dressed in his metal fighting suit braced himself as he watched Skeleton King use his powers to block the attack. His shield of bone and ooze only lasted a moment before it started to crack at an alarming rate.

"What? This is not possible!" Skeleton King screamed what would be his final words before the blast of dark energy Jasmine sent out killed him. Hardly any remains were left behind of his body or that of the Shredder, for the two were both caught in the blast.

The eighth Gem of Darkness, the Topaz Pit, sent its energy over next. It hardened the external skin of their bodies and from just above their rear ends a sharp pointed tail extended itself from that spot, onyx in color.

"Who are you?" Jinmay questioned the two women before them.

"There's no time!" One of the witches cried. "If we do not leave now, we will all perish at the transformed souls' hands!"

"We can't just leave them!" Nova screeched.

"You have no choice," the other witch hissed. "If you wish to save them, you must leave for the time being."

The ninth Gem of Darkness, the Diamond Temple, unleashed its power among the two girls. From their shoulder blades sprouted wings of blackness that were larger then themselves.

Jasmine herself was now lost to the darkness and cared nothing for the life around her. She sensed the beings of light above and with her newly grown wings, raced within the pillar of black light to the same level the heroes stood. They watched her in amazement and disbelief as they watched her fire a beam of darkness form the palm of her hand, only to have it deflected by one of the witches.

"Now do you see why we have to go?" The first witch hollered. "If we leave now, we can get a head start on what we have to do to save them from this curse!"

The Hyper force turned to Chiro, the turtles and the merwomen looked to Leo. Both leaders looked at each other and nodded.

"Get us out of here." The two of them muttered to the first witch. The first witch then nodded to the second and with a wave her hands and a muttering of some magic words, the large group of heroes were teleported out of the cave on Hell.

It was then Sora's turn to rise from her spot and fire off her newly found energy. She sensed the two beings of Mandarin and Hun who nearly incredibly escaped the cave, but alas, Sora got to them first. With a swing of her talon like fingers and feet, both ended up dead upon the floor in seconds while the blood poured form their bodes and Sora happily licked it off her fingers.

The tenth and final Gem of Darkness, the Chalcedony Heart, sent its powers last to the girls which game them the knowledge of Chaos himself, and gave them the dream to destroy the universe and write it to the way of Chaos' wishes, worlds of no life, and if there were any with life of any kind, it'd be another world to set right.

The black pillar of light over the square platform slowly evaporated form the area around the two girl's bodies that were inside. Their clothes were now in rags that only covered the necessary parts of them, the rest were bare. Their skin was a pale black color and blood red eyes glared at the destroyed world of Hell around them. Their claws they brought to their lips to taste the sour blood of those they had killed while their five talon feet scratched against the ground with any movement. Their tails swayed behind them with a sharp point at the end for stabbing any prey. Their hair was now black as the Chalcedony Heart, with the exception of Jasmine who still had the highlights of color within her hair.

Other then those large features that have changed, nothing else has, their faces were structured just the same (other then the sharper teeth that grown) and they're body shapes were the same even with the extra added figures.

"We are _born_, sister." Jasmine sighed happily before she lowered herself to the ground where her sister lay. "No longer are we weaklings that follow the light."

"We are free, free to use the powers of Chaos without his restraint." Sora agreed and licked her blood covered lip mad like. "Tell me, dear Nee-chan, what should we do first?"

"I believe our first order of business would be to change the planet of Hell to fit our more desired needs." Jasmine looked around the area to the destroyed area filled with dark magic. "I love the feeling of the area, but so much seems to be missing."

"Love? Nee-chan, you are a dark creature, we are not capable, nor do we desire love." Sora laughed and her sister joined in darkly.

"It is only a figure of speech dear sister, I merely jest. I have no love for any other creature other then you."

"That sounds delightfully dark." The sisters chuckled.

"As it should be, and nothing more." Jasmine stepped out before her sister and held her arms out before her. "Take care sister; I'm doing some _heavy_ remodeling."

"Hai, hai, Nee-chan." She muttered softly and moved out of the way. "Oh, and Nee-chan? Don't forget a nice hot tub of sorts. "

Jasmine then took the liberty and used her new abilities to reshape the planet, which in responsed to her powers crumbled and built in many more ways then one. The dark room changed entirely to that of which the young women would enjoy. Stones were moved and reshaped, water brought in, lava restarted at the core of the planet. The old Hell would be changed, it marked that of a new day for the dark sisters and their new life before them.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh what a sorrowful chapter! I _loved_ writing this! I hope this pleased the needs of most of your out there for a nearly final chapter!**

**Please remember to Review and send in Questions! I love the feed back you guys give us!**

**See ya next Friday with the last chapter for the story!**

**Halloween Witch**


	23. Epilogue

**Light vs. Dark Once More**

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

**Third Person Point of View:**

The atmosphere on the Super Robot is quite tense. Yes, the villains they have been fighting for so long are now gone, but now friends of theirs have become their new enemies. How does one, nevertheless a whole group, get anyhow over that? The ones who took it worst are Raph, who locked himself on Hell's Fire, and Mikey, who's in his room silently sitting there. Leo and Don have tried to get them out of those places, but they got no answer.

Another someone was also taking it hard, but not as hard as those two: Chiro. He and Jazz were best friends, but then it went _really_ downhill and now, even if he wanted to fix it up, he couldn't. Not when Jazz was now transformed into an evil creature of darkness, that probably only wanted to destroy everything and make things her way, or the way of Chaos's to be precise.

Mikey was simply in his room, sitting on the bed, as songs in the player played one by one, the songs that he and Sora once downloaded when they just started dating. It was mostly pop music, but songs from Evanescence and few selective Linkin Parks, also made their way into the MP-3 player. Like _Snow White Queen_. Somewhat a song with some girl, having a stalker problem, really has the tune that fits what he feels. Maybe having your heart shattered twice has something to do with it.

Raph isn't having a walk in the park himself, as he lay on the bed where he and Jazz… you get the picture, and thought of what happened just now. He didn't want to leave her, but what probably is his rational voice told him to leave. Along with the witches voices probably. The way Jazz looked, dark pale skin, blood red eyes, black hair, still with highlights, claw hands and feet, a tail and giant black wings, is scary enough on its own. Not to mention she probably also intended to kill them all, but was stopped quickly enough. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her as a demon, ready to attack, glaring at her opponent with those blood red eyes that could haunt forever.

In the command center, everyone else was there trying to take it off their minds or at the very least show it somewhere in their minds away. Halla and Greka were standing by a wall, both deep in thought about something, till Halla spoke: "I think we know how to destroy the gems." Everyone in the command center turned their attention to the two witches, who haven't said much after they explained who they are and why they helped. She and Greaka explained the possible way of destroying the gems to save both girls from the dark powers.

"You two sure?" Donny asked.

"Quite sure. We may look inexperienced, but trust us; we are _way_ older then we look." Greaka said.

"But to destroy the gems, we first must gather all of them. Luckily they got sent back to their temples on the planets, so we now know where they are and don't have to search randomly again or give hints to anyone." Halla added, knowingly. Now some of the team had real suspicions as of who sent that hint a while ago. As it does seem to be the only way, they changed course to the closest planet with a gem of darkness: to get it and to destroy it, so save both the girls and the universe.

**Didn't see how this story will take a sudden twist or a different route, huh? We can be very surprising. **

**Q's and A's left and this story then is a wrap, thus you'll have to wait for the next one. Which will be…you'll find out in the next chapter: Light vs. Dark Once More: Chapter 23: Questions and Answers!**

**Last minute questions are being accepted before the Question Acceptance PM's get closed off. If you got something to ask: hurry it up, slowpoke!**

**Now excuse me, I think we might have some very unhappy characters in the end of the next chapter, so I better get the escape plan ready to be set in action, but first I must do something very stupid that could be deadly, if I wouldn't be careful enough! (Takes a shield and walks over to some guy in a black jacket, a black hat, glasses and a red tie) Bat credit card.**

**The man: A BAT CREDIT CARD? (Grabs a gun and starts shooting randomly) I'LL KILL YA! I'LL KILL YA ALL!**

**(Puts the shield in front) What? Free adrenaline. And yes, to those who are curious, that is the Nostalgia Critic. See ya later folks! (Ducks another shot) How many bullets he has in there?**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	24. Q's & A's

_Light vs. Dark Once More_

_Chapter 24: Q's & A's_

Hey guys, holy crap we made it to the end of another great story! Bet you never saw that ending that just happened coming, did ja? Anyway, here are all the questions from the story for you guys to read and what not! Enjoy!

Heisā! Man I can't believe that yet another story is done. Amazing. Somebody open the champagne! Man, I wonder what would happen if this was made into a movie. What would Nostalgia Critic say? On second thought, let's hope it's the Nostalgia Chick reviewing it, if it ever becomes a movie.

These Questions are from _Kyuubi No Tenshi_:

**Q: **Why isn't Mikey with Sora? Shouldn't he be somehow helping her remember?

**HW A: **When Sora first lost her memory, she had no one that she knew she could turn to and what not, so until she recovered part of her memories, the others were only able to comfort her as you would a stranger, and how does one do that? It's not an easy feature mind you. Once Sora starts to remember more of her past and remembers Jasmine, then the turtles and Mikey, she starts to get closer to them again, but not until.

**UGF A: **Yeah, but Sora could get scared by some guy always being next to her and she has no idea who he is and what he means to her.

**Q: **Do the couples have their song?

**HW A: **Hmm…I'm thinking maybe _Bring Me to Life _by _Evanescence _or by Katherine Jenkins for the two of them.

**UGF A: **Destin Histoire for Mikora, but I don't know the singer.

**Q: **Who is Water Lilly and Coral?

**HW A: **Water Lilly and Coral are two amphibious aliens that were guardians to the Emerald Lock before Jasmine recruited them as apart of the Hyper Force, as you all saw in the story; they fell for Donny and Leo. They also helped to give locations of other planets that have Gems of Darkness on them.

**UGF A: **Two female amphibian aliens that are the soul mates for Leo and Don.

**Q: **If Jazz and Raph have a link, will there be something of that nature between Jazz and Sora? Or maybe all three of them? Maybe even four, although Raph could go crazy with Mikey's voice in his head. Still, you get the question, right?

**HW A: **It's a possibility, I might or I might not, Greka and I are still planning with that, but we'll let you know when we figure something out.

**UGF A: **Thinking about it now.

**Q: **What do Sora and Jazz wear? I know clothes, but what kind of? Tops, jeans, suits? It wasn't stated anywhere and I wondered that.

**HW A: **Sorry, I guess we were so focused on the story that we've never really had a moment to think about what they wear. With Jasmine and her powers and her ability to adapt to certain places, she can go almost anywhere she wants in any clothing, but she mostly wears jeans or jean shorts, long sleeve 'v' cut shirts or spaghetti strap shirts, a pair of sandals, sneakers or boots. You better ask Greka for Sora though, that's her department.

**UGF A: **Fitting, black long, bit loose, sleeved top, light blue jeans, with loose endings, a pair of black sandals and an orange ribbon for her high tail.

**Q: **I read that 'How did they meet' story and I wonder: Sora speaks Russian? Cuz the show is Russian unless it was Eng dub, which I doubt those companies will go threw the trouble dubbing them. They don't it in Latvia, they just put sub titles.

**HW A: **(Looks over at Greka) This is your question.

**UGF A: **(Makes a news announcer pose) Thank you Halloween. She speaks a bit, small conversational type, but she can understand what the hell are they saying; at times she doesn't get the word meanings.

**Q: **Since when is Chiro a girl? (As stated in chapter about PMS)

**HW A: **He's not, but Jasmine sure likes to make fun of him for acting like one!

**UGF A: **Ask the docs who do gender changes, not me.

**Q: **If you two (HW and UGF) could have an elemental power, what would it be?

**HW A: **Water most defiantly, I could use it to heal, I could freeze people, I could control their blood, and I could defend myself with it, what's not to love about it? It's also my element in real life, seriously!

**UGF A: **Wind. It's always the fun characters that have the element, and they are also the ones I like. For example, Aang from _Avatar: the Last Airbender _and Naruto from… _Naruto_. Both wind and so badass.

**Q: **What are the chances of Sprx 'accidentally' ending up dead after those traps?

**HW A: **That entirely depends on two factors, one: how much the team (most especially Nova) hates him for doing as he does and two: if we feel like killing him off.

**UGF A: **Several factors depend on it, but I might say if we feel like we don't need him anymore (and if a certain girl thing happens to us at the same time and we are very cranky), then yes.

**Sprx: **Wait you can't kill me off! I'm cool!

**UGF: **Shut up.

**Sprx: **Hey!

**UGF: **(Shows a machinegun) Shut up or you're dead now.

**Sprx: **(Shuts up)

**HW: **Ah, the sweet silence of fear, ya gotta love the machine gun. (Ponders for a moment to think.) Maybe that's why Violet is always so taken with her bazookas?

**Q: **Will Mikora go almost non-existent in the future chapters with the dilemma?

**HW A: **To be honest, it will for the most part until Sora recovers her memories, as you guys saw, and in the next story possibly forever depending on if Sora kills Mikey first, she gets killed, or if she's actually spared and the darkness is taken from her after she's transformed.

**UGF A: **We don't know yet. We really didn't think much about that part.

**Q: **Which character from 'DarkWing Duck' you guys like more: DarkWing Duck/Drake Mallard or Gosalyn Mallard?

**HW A: **I honestly have no idea what show or movie you're talking about, but I'm guessing Greka may so I'll pass this question to her. Greka?

**UGF A: **Ooh, hard to say. Gosalyn is very cool and fun, even though she gets in trouble a lot, while Drake is struggling between the life of a crime fighter (which he practically was for several years, until Gos came along) as DarkWing Duck and the lonely parent of an adoptive hyper daughter, a granddaughter of a scientist that got killed because of some project. And I just love their family moments. I really like them both. No contest.

**Q: **What kind of a duo, you two would describe yourself: Special FBI Agent, good shoot, believing Seiley Booth and anthropologist, the skeptical, always direct and not metaphoric getting Dr. Temperance Brennan or as the smart, skeptical, only a while out of her obsession, with no yet found taste in men (dating the guys you like at the moment) NYPD homicide detective Kate Beckett and the roughly handsome, theory loving mystery writer Richard Castle or the sarcastic, but right doctor Gregory House and the bossy adoptive mother lady Cuddy?

**HW A: **Hmm, I'd have to say none! We are the cliff-hanger loving Halloween Witch and the wild idea loving UgunsGreka Fans. I mean, who else could we be?

**UGF A: **I doubt we could be House and Cuddy and I got sick every time I went to Anatomy, so no Bones. I guess I could be Richard Castle. I suddenly came into the life (not in that way) on the detective Kate Beckett, sorry, author Halloween Witch and we became a duo.

**Q: **If you two could join in, would you?

**HW A: **Hell yeah! I might die, but hell yeah!

**UGF A: **You bet your writers talent we would. I bet it would be more fun then an Indiana Jones movie.

**Q: **Would you let the readers join in to the adventure, if you could?

**HW A: **If we could, that'd be pretty awesome. I'd love to do something like that. And it's always cool to work with people on stories, it's been awesome with Greka, and I hope I do more with her and others in the future.

**UGF A: **That would be great. I bet it would be fun working with you guys.

**Q: **Are there any sudden twists?

**HW A: **I think I speak for both Greka and I when I say this, DUH! Hello? Did you see the ending there? We are just so mean… XD (but you all love it!)

**UGF A: **What she said.

**Q: **Yay! Sora remembers Jazz! She had a nickname for her? Since when?

**HW A: **Sora mostly used it when she was younger with Jasmine, but as she got older, the name was rarely used, especially as Sora reached her older years. (Also, we kinda didn't use it until this story too.) As Sora recovers her memories more, she'll start to down on that nickname, but we'll still have her use it every now and then, mostly during comforting scenes.

**UGF A: **You can say she grew out of it, but with her having amnesia and remembering until certain ages, she kind of went back to that time she was calling Jazz like that.

**Q: **The witches have a telepathic connection?

**HW A: **Don't most witches?

**UGF A: **Looks like they have one.

**Q: **Shattering... wait... wait... would that be the DC story 'Amnesia' where Conan looses his memories? There his memories were going like an old film till he cried out that he doesn't want to remember anything, since he was seeing the part where his dear friend, Agasa-hakase was shot, and it shattered like glass and he faded. Was that it?

**HW A: **I think this is your question Greka, I'm so confused right now.

**UGF A: **Most possible.

**Q: **Hot tubes? Hmm... this is little dumb, but can I use one of those when you girls aren't using them?

**HW A: **Oh, well let's ask the-

**Dark Jasmine and Dark Sora:** No.

**UGF A:** You got your answer.

These Questions are from _Meitantei_:

**Q: **What does the ten end star mean?

**HW A: **The ten pointed star represents all the ten Gems of Darkness that are to be found in this story, along with riddles of the plants name where a certain Gem of Darkness are located.

**UGF A: **The gems, the riddles and the planets they are on.

**Q: **Still, how does Jasmine understand the language? Did some ghosts appear and did a 'Poof' on her?

**HW A: **Not exactly yet not wrong. Jasmine, when visiting Glacia and beat the spirits there, they infused their knowledge of the ancient language inside her brain so that she learned it like with the snap of your fingers. They knew she'd be apart of the search for the Gems of Darkness because she had the Sapphire Eye.

**UGF A: **Something like that, but with no smoke.

**Q: **Didn't Jazz say something about killing Mikey if one tear falls from her eyes on his watch? Should I call the hospital?

**HW A: **Naw, he's fine. This is where readers have to read between the lines and assume that Jasmine meant that if he hurt her and made her cry she was gonna kill him.

**UGF A: **He'll be fine. It wasn't his fault she cried and Jazz said she'll kill him if he caused her to cry. Read between the lines. I'll give you a microscope even.

These Questions are from _Shadow Rose the Magician_:

**Q: **Which one of you two made the Gems of Darkness up?

**HW A: **It was Greka, but I had my fair share of helping with it.

**UGF A: **(raises her hand like a first grader) Me.

**Q: **Why hasn't the nickname appeared in the previous story? (Referring to Sora's nickname for Jasmine.)

**HW A:** As I said before,Sora mostly used it when she was younger with Jasmine, but as she got older, the name was rarely used, especially as Sora reached her older years. (Also, we kinda didn't use it until this story too.) As Sora recovers her memories more, she'll start to down on that nickname, but we'll still have her use it every now and then, mostly during comforting scenes. (In other words we just added it in this story.)

**UGF A: **Like we answered before: we didn't think about that much.

**Q: **You really like to deadly hurt your OC's, don't you?

**HW A: **Kinda…XD

**UGF A: **Doesn't everyone?

**Q: **Did that, regarding the part with the villains, mean that they will wait for the good guys to collect the gems and then take the power?

**HW A: **Yeah, they only needed a gem or two, but a few in their possession would be nice. It was all the bad guys needed to keep the others from destroying the gems and riding them of their powers. Hell, even one gem would've been enough! But, as we know all bad guys normally are, they're greedy!

**UGF A: **Exactly. You know how lazy bad guys are: wanting to rule the world or the universe, but don't want to do go and try to find the power, they let the good guys do it and then snatch it.

**Q: **What is up with you two and murderous traps?

**HW A: **They're fun and they create drama, why else would we use them?

**UGF A: **Those things are fun. Can't blame us, we're having a blast writing those.

These Questions are from _Susurino_:

**Q: **Will those characters (the HF allies) appear a tad more or will we just know they're there and ignore them?

**HW A: **Its not that we've ignored them, but after a certain point in the story, I had to send them away to look for the Gems of Darkness on their own since the Super Robot was becoming crowded and that was too many people from me to deal with at once.

**UGF A: **We have a ton of characters to think about and few more are coming in, so we do try to mention them, but we can't always mention them.

**Q: **When Jazz was out rampaging, how did they explain to Sora about what is going on? Where they like: we're a band of heroes/mutants and we're in space following two evil masters that try to take over the universe. You're dating this turtle, you're both in love, you're family is missing; Jazz is your sister, the girl with the scary temper. That way?

**HW A: **There is no way in hell that they'd explain it like that! If they did, the girl would want to faint and never remember anything. My best guess is that they just kept an eye on her and she stayed quiet and in the med-bay and Jasmine's ship, the _Hell's Fire_.

**UGF A:**(Whacks the asker) Are you insane? No way they'd tell her it like that. They might tell her name, age, introduce themselves and mention that they are in space. When she was ready for it they probably told her a bit more, but I don't know I wasn't at the moment there.

**Q: **Why the hell is Chiro a brat?

**HW A: **He and Jasmine just both clash heads too often. Chiro likes to be in charge and Jasmine likes to be her own boss, so naturally (along with most likely a few more things different between them) their opposites and don't care much for the other, except when their life is at stake.

**UGF A: **People they 'opposites attract'. In this case 'opposites blow up'.

**Q: **Ah man. Why no bloodshed? Those two do kind of deserve it.

**HW A: **That may be true, but serious times call for blood shed only against the enemy sadly (and maybe someone that's on your side that you really hate if no one's looking.)

**UGF A: **Sorry, can't do it. Maybe later a small one.

**Q: **Do the three new little couples have 'names' yet?

**HW A: **The list please, Greka?

**UGF A: **My pleasure: Gibson and Snowy: Gibowy; Antauri and Violet: Antolet; Otto and Tiffany: Ottifany

**Q: **Do all the couples have a song or a little melody that is fitting for them?

**HW A: **Not sure yet, busy with writing.

**UGF A: **Still looking for them.

**Q: **How many exactly there are? Couples, I mean.

**HW A:** If you mean by how many couples there are in the entire story, nine, but if you mean just the ones that we made up to go with our single guys, seven.

**UGF A: **What she said.

**Q: **We know that MikeyxSora and RaphxJazz are Mikora/Mira and Rasmine/Razz, but what are the rest called?

**HW A: **Uh…Greka! You tell them! I lost the list!

**UGF A: **How can you loose that Halloween? Anyway:

Leo and Water Lilly: Water Leolly

Don and Coral: Doral

Gibson and Snowy: Gibowy

Antauri and Violet: Antolet

Otto and Tiffany: Ottifany

**Q: **What are the odds of Sora not getting a concussion (don't know how it's spelled) after that good hit on the head by Screecher/Mandarin?

**HW A: **Pretty good.

**UGF A: **Probably depends on how powerful that blast was.

**Q: **The nickname appeared during the story or when you two were planning the entire idea?

**HW A: **We didn't think of it until this story.

**UGF A: **During this story.

**Q: **How do they all cramp in the robot? I don't think it's THAT big and it can't get extra parts like a Power Ranger Megazord.

**HW A: **You'd be surprised at how much space there is in there,and besides, most of all the other characters (other then the ones we're focusing on like the main Hyper Force, the Turtles, Master Splinter, Jazz, Sora, and the new recruits of the five girls) are all off searching for the Gems of Darkness on their own. (Or in another sense, we sent them away so we'd have more room and not as many people to worry about.)

**UGF A: **Beats me.

**Q: **I wonder, will Jazz rip him open later?

**HW A: **Maybe. XD (If she had her own way, most defiantly.)

**UGF A:** Possibly.

**Q: **Why did you interrupt it Gibson? Why? (In reference to Jasmine's beating on Chrio.)

**HW: **Yeah Gibson! That was a good part!

**Gibson: **We had work to do ladies, and it was very difficult to concentrate with them rough housing around.

**UGF A: **Then turn on some music you like and tune them out.

**Q: **Why did you decide to jump in and join in the party?

**HW A: **Actually, it was Greka's idea to do that and I just went with it since it's always cool to be apart of the world an author creates. But if you want more details, ask Greka.

**UGF A: **While I was drawing in Art classes and I drifted off into my world of imagination. I was looking at the black inked water and thought: witches. And the rest took its own turns.

**Q: **Who are those auras owners?

**HW A: **Well, you'll read about them in the next story, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out now that you've read the ending.

**UGF A: **You didn't figure it out by the ending? Are you blond?

**Q: **What other surprises you girls got?

**HW A: **Plenty, but it wouldn't be fun if we just gave them away all at once. It's funnier in spades. XD

**UGF A: **Remember I once showed a machinegun in my sleeve in the previous Q's and A's? Yeah, we got more surprises then that.

**Q: **What the hell does the shock mean?

**HW A: **Something big had to happen to her, physically or mentally, to trigger her memories to come back.

**UGF A: **Something big, like a trauma or something.

**Q: **Which couple you like?

**HW A: **Can't you tell? I'm Raph and Jazz all the way! Rasmine!

**UGF A: **I'm going for the innocent types, like, of course, Mikora and the innocent ones Ottifanny.

**Q: **Is Mikey psychic? Since in one chapter, on Navecus, he commented about a planet with bugs and a planet they have to go next is with bugs.

**HW A: **Naw, I just felt like making Raph suffer a bit.

**UGF A: **We like to make some characters suffer and that he said something like that earlier was a total coincidence.

**Q: **Why does Sora hate being called 'Sunshine'? Does Jazz have a nickname she hates to be called too?

**HW A: **I'm not sure, ask Greka about the 'Sunshine' thing, but as for Jazz… I think she'd hate to be called… actually, I can't think of anything at the moment, but I _know _if or a fact that she hates to be called anything by Chiro or else her blood boils and explodes and then she tries to kill him.

**UGF A: **I'm not sure really why she hates it. I called her 'Miss Sunshine' one day and ended up running away from her. Her last name means 'Sun', maybe she doesn't like to be called that way cuz it seems to be called by her surname, I don't know.

**Q: **When the hell will brunette (Sora) remember everything?

**HW A: **At about the end of the story, right before she turns evil and then is evil.

**UGF A: **At the end.

**Q: **In the chapter, when they got another gem of darkness, it looked like they know the tale that Halla told Jazz. How do they know? Did they visit the witches or found someone else who knows it? (In other words, this question is asking how the bad guys knew about Chaos and what happened to him and the legend that Halla and Greaka told Jasmine.)

**HW A: **Any bad guy would find it out from another bad guy. Sadly we don't know which so we'll have to grab the bad guys and find out from them. Greka, if you please.

**UGF A: **Hunting and interrogating are one of my hobbies, pardon me (Sends out dogs to get the bad guys and sent them to interrogation room one) (Comes out half hour later) Some bad dude told them. That's all I got.

**Q: **How come the girls from Volcadus, don't know the language? They lived on a planet with a temple with the gem, shouldn't they know the language?

**HW A: **Good question, I was wondering if someone would ask that. Sadly no, just because they were the guardians to the Gem of Darkness does not mean that they know the language of the ancients.

**UGF A:** I don't know.

**Q: **Why did an amnesiatic (Sora) came along on dangerous trips? Shouldn't she be safe inside the robot?

**HW A: **Tell me honestly _Susurino_, would you rather her safe on the ship, or hear about her nearly dying with every planet that she travels to?

**UGF A: **Don't look at me, she jumped in for the ride, I'd be staying in a small corner if I was amnesiatic.

**Q: **What were Snowy and the mersisters thinking when they gave Jazz that to wear? Did they do that on purpose or were blind enough not to see the side effect?

**HW A: **I think they were thinking that they wanted to see Raphie squirm and bit off more then they could chew.

**UGF A:** I'm actually asking the same question to myself.

**Q: **Why the hell you didn't go and help them sooner? You had a manicure session or something?

**HW A: **(Looks over nails while looking at the screen) Opps, Greka we're caught. But look! (Shows the readers my nails) their purple with a black tip! My favs!

**UGF A:** I had manicure and pedicure. Black nails look so nice with my black style, wouldn't you say?

**Q:** This is going to be a big problem, won't it?

**HW A: **Do I really have to answer this one? I think we all know the answer.

**UGF A:** Is Yami Yugi hot?

These Questions are from The Great Detective Mei(a new reviewer to the story):

**Q: **How did you two started writing these stories together? Why?

**HW A: **It started when she asked me during one of my stories if I ever thought of doing a cross over for TMNT and the Hyper Force, but I told her I'd be to busy with all my projects to do it by myself, and from they're we learned and worked together to now and still forth!

**UGF A: **I once asked about if she'll make a TMNT and SRMT xover, then she PM'd me and we talked, then we both simply started thinking up ideas and came down to what you see now.

**Q: **Any of you got a catchphrase or a quote that is totally you?

**HW A: **Mine tends to be 'lovely' used in a sarcastic way more often then normally.

**UGF A: **Ever since I met up with Halloween, it's 'Holy Hell'.

**Q: **If in one twist you two did decide to join in, not like how did with the witches, but literally, how would you look and what could you do to be helpful and not the damsels in distress?

**HW A: **Oh that easy! I'm an American brunette girl in her late teens with hazel-green eyes with pale skin that tans pretty quick (if I don't burn first) and I'd borrow one of Violet's bazookas and fire them at anyone who went against me. (You can see where I based her character off of.)

**UGF A: **Hmmmm, a cute Eastern European, specifically Baltic, brunette with a bit pale skin, not too round or skinny, probably random clothes and I want wind powers and ghost powers, like Danny Phantom.

**Q: **Does the Rasmine, why do I think Scooby Doo every time I say or write it, have a song or a melody of sorts?

**HW A: **Hmm… I wouldn't say they have a melody, but I guess you could say that a song that somewhat fits them (especially now with the barrier or the dark powers keeping them separated) would be _Bring Me to Life _by _Evanescence _or by _Katherine Jenkins_ for the two of them.

**UGF A: **(points above) Ask her.

**Q: **How the bad guys gonna be stopped, as there clearly is a 3rd story?

**HW A: **You saw the ending, so no need for me to say.

**UGF A: **I think you saw the ending and no comment.

**Q: **Curios of the third story: if they're not going to be killed in this one, will they like manage to get someone under some mind control?

**HW A: **Same answer as the last one!

**UGF A: **I don't have to reply to this since you saw the ending, do I?

**Q: **Where is the rest? Did they got a coupon for a SPA trip and left this or went back to Shuggazoom or went to hide?

**HW A: **We sent them away, hang on a moment (scourging around in the back) that's where my coupon book went! I'm gonna kill them!

**UGF A: **I did see few coupons lying around not too long ago.

**Q: **Is Jazz in the process of what I think she is?

**HW A: **Yes, we already had this lovely conversation and more!

**UGF A:** If what you're thinking is what I'm thinking, is what Halloween made up, for us to think, then yes, you are thinking what I am thinking, thus we are thinking the same.

**Q: **How is it that the way to destroy the gems is written on the walls? And how did the one who wrote it, knew about it? Was there an 11th gem or something?

**HW A: **No, no, no eleventh gem. It was the people who sealed Chaos away, Light essentially, who created these areas for the gems, and then most likely the guardians that have looked over the gems over all these years have recorded the planet's history and made the temples in a language they knew was dying out, so few would know it.

**UGF A: **No, the ones who made it originally, like Light, knows how to destroy them.

**Q: **Why is someone with a cast going to a place with a possibility of a trap and a fight?

**HW A: **Would you rather him away from the fight or at it Honey? I think it makes more drama if he's there (though I did forget to mention that when I wrote that chapter).

**UGF A:** Beats me.

**Q: **Why the hell did Mandarin-baka-teme shoot them so that they flew into the pillar?

**HW A: **He never has been a smart one, has he?

**UGF A:** Maybe he's short sighted.

**Q: **My question from the review still stands: didn't they say (quote) if they're good it turns them evil (unquote)? And two good girls falling means...?

**HW A:** V…e…r…y…T…r…u…e…XD (I think you know the answer)

**UGF A:** You saw the ending. No comment.

**Q: **Why didn't the witches come to help sooner? Where they waiting for something?

**HW A: **No, they were waiting around for when the team would need them, and that didn't happen until Mandarin threw them into the dark light accidentally.

**UGF A:** They were waiting for them to be needed.

**Q: **Why are they so dense? They make Naruto-kun look like he is some genius. (referring to the turtlexmerwoman couples)

**HW A:** Sorry, I don't know if I'm the one who can give you that answer. Let's try to ask them. Guys?

**Leo, Donny, Water Lilly and Coral: **Who's dense?

**UGF A:** Oh brother, I can see what you mean.

**Q: **The baddies that were for so long won't be in the main problem in the next story, will they?

**HW A:** Naw, we have new baddies! Who used to be goodies!

**UGF A:** They will have bigger problems then that.

**Q: **Why didn't they try to destroy the gems when they were searching for them? You know: found one, got rid of it, move on to the next one.

**HW A: **Can't do that, while the dark power of Chaos is inside the Gems of Darkness, it protects them from being destroyed until that dark power is released, but even after that dark power is given away, the gems are still vessels to the power of Chaos.

**UGF A:** The outside was impossible to destroy, while being contained.

**Q: **What theme would be for this, you know like a song that best describes this story or some plot points?

**HW A: **To be entirely honest, I have no clue, Greka? Do you have any ideas?

**UGF A: **(Whacks her head) I can't get rid of this Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme out of my head.

**Q: **What song would be your themes?

**HW A: **What's with all the song stuff? Well, I guess at the moment I'd have to be 'Take a Hint' (I know its from Victorious, but it honestly fits) I've got some guys who are real jackasses and hit on a friend of mine and me from time to time when in all reality, I'm not looking for a guy right now and I'm not going to be the one who says or does anything. I'm focusing on my grades and getting started on my life in the next year or so. I've had one boyfriend already, and I think I can wait until at least collage before I try to find another.

**UGF A:** Are you musician or something? My would be Numb, but sometimes I feel like a Riekstkoka Sirds.

**Q: **Hold that culprit! If my memory serves right, didn't one of those creatures, the dog or squid, say that whoever gets onto the podium when the gems are placed, will get dark powers, and if they're good they will turn evil?

**HW A:** Then you guessed right, but I'm sure you saw the ending so you know the answer to your question! But that was still awesome! I was wondering how many people remember that!

**UGF A:** Hold that culprit? Really? And yes, memory served right.

**Q: **How exactly do the eyes look? (On the girls after they're transformation)

**HW A: **Well, you know that they're a deep blood red, but alongside that, they glow in the dark and give you that evil creepy feelings, I guess you could say that they don't really change from a normal shape unless they get angry (which is Jasmine more often the Sora) and they will turn to the point where the eyes lengthen downward as if they're building out of their heads and the black pupil at the center of the eye turns into a toothpick like shape (like with most lizards and what not).

**UGF A:** (Points above) Read it and imagine it.

**Q: **They won't be all the time in rags, will they? I mean, if they're gonna have hot tubs, why not walkable closets with ton of clothes?

**HW A: **No, I imagine that they'll get new clothes in the third story, but until then, Greka and I still have to do more planning.

**UGF A:** Well probably. They're not Voldemort who wears only dresses like a drag queen (Ducks a killing curse) I think I'll shut my mouth.

**Q: **Why nobody tried to blast the gems when that was happening? I don't think it's that hard, just get in a good position and blast, why no one did so?

**HW A: **They were too distracted with everything at the moment to think about that, plus, the dark energy was still in the gems until it individually went and took over the girls, so it wouldn't exactly work too well.

**UGF A: **Beats me, I think this turning into my other catchphrase, they were probably too much worried about the girls.

These Questions are from _The Veronicas Music Is My Life_:

**Q: **Why is Chiro such a... (looks around for people)... b-i-t-c-h?

**HW A: **As I said before, Jasmine and Chiro just butt heads too often and they're both too stubborn for their own good. It's a good thing they're not going out or things would be really bad.

**Chiro: **There is no way in _hell _you could get me to go out with that thing.

**HW: **Watch that mouth of your Chiro; I'm one of the authors here, not you! If I want you to suddenly make out with her and make the world turn upside down, I can! So shut the hell up!

**Chiro: **(Murmurs and mumbles under his breath but says nothing more.)

**UGF A: **Opposites blow up. Dude, watch your mouth. Her boyfriend is right behind the door and I think we might need a Megazord from the _Power Rangers_ to stop him.

**Q: **Are the two witches you, Halloween Witch and UgunsGreka Fans, cuz the names are similar?

**HW A: **We couldn't help ourselves. XD

**UGF A: **Can you blame us? We got bored and wanted to join in.

**Q: **You like Ellie (Raphael) as a sweetie, don't you Witchy? Was it me or something rhymed that sentence?

**HW A:** Absolutely, when he's sweet, there's just not much else to compare to it.

**UGF A: **I like when Raph has his sweetie moments, but he is Halloween's fav. I like Mikey (Starts bone crushing hugging the poor said turtle)

**Mikey: **(Wheezes out) Help me.

**Q: **Are those two witches from that planet you and UgunsGreka Fans? The names are rather alike.

**HW A: **Hmmmmm yeah. We couldn't help ourselves. XD Hey! Wait a minute! Didn't you already ask that question?

**UGF A: **Déjà vu or did she asked that already?

**Q: **There's going to be lots of fluffy moments in the future, right? I mean, with the couple number slightly getting bigger.

**HW A: **Extreme duh! Well, that is after the girls get turned back to normal, as you saw in the ending, they're kinda… well… out of it to say the least.

**UGF A: **Depends on how the next story goes probably.

**Q: **How are the bad guys gonna be destroyed?

**HW A: **I think you saw that in the ending, but it was fun to watch evil Jazz and evil Sora blow them up with their powers.

**UGF A: **You saw how they did it. Do we need to describe where each body part went or something?

**Q: **Looking at your bio, there's another sequel, this will continue on into another story?

**HW A: **Oh yes, we don't plan to leave Sora and Jazz evil forever! (Unless you want us to be cruel like that people.)

**UGF A: **We're not that cruel missy.

**Q: **Carbon dioxide chlorophyll poison? Is it really that deadly in life?

**HW A:** I'm pretty sure it is, but ask Greka, she's the ones that came up with it.

**UGF A: **I don't know. I just wrote something that came to my mind.

**Q: **I do hope Jazz will be okay. Will she? (End of chapter 13 after her hand is chopped off.)

**HW A: **Yep.

**UGF A: **Yes.

**Q: **Why do bad guys always seem to be lazy?

**HW A: **To save their energy for when they do take over the world, and they don't want to do all the hard work, that's what grunts and Foot Ninja and Formless are for!

**UGF A:**

These Questions are from _TMNTLittleTomboy_:

**Q: **Who is Alianna?

**HW A: **Alianna is one of the characters that's from Super Robot Monkey Team show. She was the ally of the team when she was fighting that ugly fat man creature that blew up worlds for some sort of game. I think the episode was called 'Galactic Smash. Parts 1 & 2'.

**UGF A: **What she says.

**Q: **So Raphie still has powers, just like Jazz?

**HW A: **Yes they both do, Raph still has his and will have his for the rest of his life, and I've made no plans to take his powers away from him. If I did that, it'd almost be like making him forget Ninjutsu.

**UGF A: **Of course he has them. You really think we would take those away?

**Q: **Did that hurt really that bad? (The hand)

**HW A:** Well…the hand is apart of the body, and I'm sure you know how it feels to have something broken or cut open, yes? Well this is all the skin and bone cut away and separated, so imagine all that pain at once, and times it by a lot more.

**UGF A: **From what I've read and studied throughout Anatomy – yes, like hell.

**Q: **Don't you just hate it when the bad guys laugh?

**HW A:** A lot, but its great for drama in the story, and it certainly gets everyone riled up.

**UGF A: **Yes, I hate it very much. But for the intrigue, you have to have those, do you like them or not.

**Q: **Is Raph a perv?

**HW A:** No he's not; he just wasn't paying attention to where his head fell because he was so worried about her. Plus, it's right to assume that he's head's rested there before since they've been together for a while and have slept in the same bed.

**UGF A: **Dunno. Maybe, maybe not.

**Q: **How come, when it's about Sora's memories, particularly the doors, it's you, Halloween Witch, writing and not your friend, UgunsGreka Fans?

**HW A: **I don't know, I'm just the one who ends up doing it. If Greka wanted to, she could very well do it, but she never said a thing. Greka? Did you really not want to? What was up with that?

**UGF A: **I don't know why that happens. Also I'm kind of a bad writer, I got ideas, but I certainly have trouble putting them into words. Halloween is the master in that section; probably the muses make it happen. Yes, I believe in that stuff, so?

**Q: **Greka, who do you think killed Rasa in 'UgunsGrēks'?

**HW A: **Well this question is for you anyway Greka, so I'll just go sit over there and watch the blood spill from my last victim. (Runs off to watch a body drain of blood with a bowl of popcorn.)

**UGF A:** Suspicions of Ernest are gone. The only two with motive, what I know, are Santa and , everyone is back to square one.

These Questions are from _Winx Possible_:

**Q: **Is my imagination going wild or did that hanging moment was almost the same as the one from that episode in Detective Conan?

**HW A: **Ask Greka, I know nothing!

**UGF A: **Sorta.

**Q: **Didn't Jazz have healing powers? In the first story Raph was able to heal Jazz, since they both got the same powers. If Jazz can heal, why didn't she try to do something with Sora's memories?

**HW A: **Yeah, Jazz has healing powers, but memories are not like an actual wound, they can't just be broughtback with healing magic. The memories were locked away until Sora was ready to open the door and remember them while on a wild goose chase to get all the Gems of Darkness and save the universe.

**UGF A: **The human mind is very mysterious and complicated. Unless Jazz could see what she was trying to heal, I doubt it would do any good.

**Q: **Why do you like to hurt/torture your OC? I don't quite get it, since the worst I ever did was a chakra exhaust for my OC.

**HW A: **It adds drama to the story and sends it into a spiral, tell me honestly, how good with this story be if we didn't include our OC's getting hurt and what not? I'd be like they were invincible and there'd be no irony or pain in the story for you to feel and share with the characters. Sure the happy moments are great, but they're even better after a nice long bit of pain and misfortune.

**UGF A: **Read above. That is the best explanation you can get.

**Q: **Which canon character from both shows you like?

**HW A: **I _love _Raph from the TMNT and Nova's my favorite from Super Robot Monkey Team. I guess it's because they both have tempers and what not and I love the way their personalities are built so that they don't have as many soft moments as the rest of the team (more Raph then Nova on that subject.) Another part of it (this would only work for Nova) is that I normally like the female characters of any show that I watch, but there are some that even I just can't get past the like stage, so I end up choosing a male. That works in Nova's case, and shows that I'm not a huge fan of April, so I'm with Raph.

**UGF A: **TMNT: Mikey all the way. SRMT: I'd say Nova. Tomboy girls rock the world.

**Q: **What did Jazz see when Halla made that light in chapter 11?

**HW A: **I thought it was pretty obvious, but I guess not. Jasmine basically gets to see her future with Raph and all her friends and family so long as she sticks with the path in life she's chosen so far. That's what Halla predicted.

**UGF A: **That's a bit of a secret, but all I can is that it is a very good day in the future, which she'll go threw even hell to get. I think.

**Q: **How long till DXC (Don and Coral) and LXWL (Leo and Water Lilly) get together?

**HW A: **Maybe the next story.

**UGF A: **Don't know.

**Q: **Which animal would you be if you could change? Why?

**HW A: **Probably an owl. They're my favorite animal and I think it might be my spirit one as well. Owls have always fascinated me, ever since I read the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books in the fifth grade and up. That's why.

**UGF A: **I have problems choosing between cat and a fox. I'm a dog person, but I do love cats, because they are silent watchers. Fox's, because they are mischievous and after reading some Japanese myths about fox's, I want to be one, as a good friend.

**Q: **What is your weapon of choice? Why?

**HW A:** It honestly would have to be either a double bladed sword or a kusari-gama (a sickle with a chain attacked to the end of it.)I am a slightly violent person, but I try not to get into fights if I can since even though I am violent, I become guilty if I hurt someone. I would easily be able to deflect attacks to me with these weapons, but if I needed to attack, I could with these two weapons.

**UGF A: **Hard to say, but probably kunai. Blame Naruto if you want to.

**Q: **How does a person's eyes turn dark, if the question seemed more like a hopeful?

**HW A: **I guess it was because Mikey worried that it was just a spire of the moment or that he was just imagining it. He thought fate was going to let him down again.

**UGF A: **After what he's been through, I think he was just worried it was only in his mind, slightly going kuku, or it was some burst of a moment. That could be fear or already a depressive state.

**Q: **Who are the voice actors for the OC?

**HW A: **Um…I don't really care for voice actors much in writing, I more prefer for the readers to make up their own version of the voice they hear in their head from my characters. I'll maybe describe a bit of the voice to them, but I leave it up to them to find a voice they find fits the character, based on their own mind and the personality of the character.

**UGF A: **I never really thought about that…I cave…Amy Lee… that's all you need to know.

**Q: **How did Jazz feel that Sora is in danger?

**HW A: **Some sort of sisterly bond I think, I'll have to check with Jazz, but I don't think she knows either.

**UGF A: **I'm wondering the same thing.

**Q: **Are you on DeviantArt?

**HW A: **I think both Greka and I are, I know I am, but I'm under the name Demon-Witch instead of Halloween Witch.

**UGF A: **Same here: UgunsGrekaFans

**Q: **So which couple did get together first: LxWL or DxC?

**HW A: **Neither, none got to confess or kiss, feelings between them passed, yes, but none of them made a move, they're all still single for the moment.(Well except that move by Leo that Water Lilly fainted in the middle of his confession, aren't I great?)

**UGF A: **Neither couple did. Maybe if someone was bit more or bold, then it would be faster. Maybe we should give him some alcohol.

**Q: **This one is for HW, if the answer for the second question is yes: Do you have any art there that has something to do with the Black/White Saga? Lot's of folks draw things that are related to their stories, so I thought you do that too.

**HW A:** Not yet actually, I am on the site, but I have so little time with my writing and life to draw, but I'll try to get some sketches done in the future, art class is really helping my skills.

**UGF A: **So…what am I doing here?

**Q: **BTW, how do those wings look: dragon like, Winx Club like, devil like?

**HW A: **Think of a combination of dragon and devil like, you can see the thicker areas where the bone comes into place under the onyx black skin and its hard but hallow for better flight and if it takes a hit in battle.

**UGF A:** I'm thinking devil.

**See you guys next time when we come back with the next story. Till then, I'm UgunsGreka Fans, saying for both of us, Farewells!**

**Ah, now that I believe will be all my dear readers, at least until story three, we plan to have it air on the sixth of July this year, in that time will start to work on the plot for the next story and have some fun with the last installment to this story! This is my last Witch's Note for this story, this is Halloween Witch, signing off and ending 'Light vs. Dark Once More'!**

**_Halloween Witch_ and _UgunsGreka Fans_**


End file.
